Pages Cachées
by Spring Epava
Summary: Alors que Gray est envoyé dans un grenier de Fairy Tail, il tombe sur un livre étrange contenant des souvenirs dissimulés concernant la guilde. Il commence alors à mener une enquête périlleuse au sein de l'établissement en compagnie de Natsu. Romance, enquête et pas mal de folie, scène de violence et de sexe assez explicite, dont Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le grenier :

* * *

Gray tends sa main vers la porte devant lui, lentement, l'ouvre en gardant un œil bien attentif aux alentours, l'oreille toujours à l'affut du moindre bruit, tous les sens en éveil.

Un bruit sourd, répétitif, tel une percussion s'accentue alors qu'il regarde la pièce qui s'offre à est sombre, et à première vue mal entretenue et bourrée de toutes sortes d'objets abandonnés. Une cave que l'on n'a pas ouverte depuis des lustres, certainement. La guilde semble encore pleine de surprises définitivement.

Alors qu'il tente de mieux voir, il s'approche un peu trop vite et ressent d'un coup une vive douleur au pied, qu'il exprime aussitôt par un cri des plus vifs. Il aurait même lancé quelques insultes, mais la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait l'obnubilait au point qu'il en perdait sa mauvaise humeur. Quelle idée aussi de venir dans un grenier inconnu et de retirer ses chaussures ?… Maudite manie.

« Bon sang, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, blonde de mes… »

Il éloigne la vieille punaise (celles qui servent à accrocher ces fichues annonces au tableau de la guilde) qui trainait parterre avant de passer son doigt préalablement humidifié sur la plaie. Une odeur terrible lui prit alors le né… Serait-ce un animal mort ? Quelque chose de vieux et de tenace en tout cas. Et cette poussière qui nageait tranquillement dans le grenier, embaumant l'air sec, dévoilée par les maigres fentes d'un volet millénaire. Personne n'est passé ici depuis quelques temps. Remarque…

A vrai dire, les étagères semblaient bien poussiéreuses, mais le sol étaient étrangement propre, par endroits seulement. Les objets sur le sol sont disposés de telle sorte qu'un chemin se crée de lui-même.

A mesure que Gray comprends l'itinéraire, entre morceaux de bois et vieilles tenues hideuses de fêtes, il entend comme un souffle de plus en plus précisément. Il se glace sur le champ lorsqu'il finit par pleinement prendre conscience de la présence qui se trouve près de lui.

C'est quelqu'un, oui, bien quelqu'un, et l'odeur vient certainement de lui/elle/cette chose…

En tout cas cela vient de devant, de cette étrange forme sombre, près de la fenêtre au volet clos. Des fins rayons de lumière viennent se briser sur ce qui semble être un col, ou… une écharpe effilée.

« Natsu ? » fit le mage de glace, visiblement rassuré d'avoir reconnu quelqu'un, même l'autre tête de dragon.

Mais lorsqu'il s'approche de la silhouette, il se rend vite compte qu'il s'agit d'un grand tas de livres empilés, surmontés d'un drap sombre. A côté, contre la fenêtre, un bureau. Sur ce bureau, Gray remarque alors un petit livre vert. Ce n'est pas le livre en lui-même qui l'interpelle mais la couverture : il s'agit d'une photographie, une ancienne réalisée avec un vieil appareil à Lacrima. Sur la photographie, on peut clairement distinguer deux personnes : Natsu, sourire aux lèvres, la main posée sur l'épaule d'une fille plus petite, visage couvert par un voile. Natsu semble avoir quelques années de moins. Pourtant cette photo semble si ancienne…

Gray repousse quelques livres sur le haut de la pile et s'assoit comme il peut sur les plus robustes ouvrages, devant le bureau. Il prend le livre entre ses mains et, redoute un instant de l'ouvrir. Pourquoi cette photo le gêne-t-il ? Pourquoi le visage de Natsu est si étrange ? Son sourire, c'est bien le sien, mais il y a quelque chose… Et le plus mystérieux, c'est bien sûr la fille à côté. Non seulement son identité mais sa tenue, entre une tenue de mariage d'une pâleur fantomatique et celle d'un deuil.

Gray frissonne un instant, ses poils se hérissent sur ses bras et il peut sentir clairement un courant d'air glacial lui parcourir le dos, remontant par sa veste blanche ouverte au quart. La sensation est agréable, un instant il se laisse aller, mais bien vite, il regarde autour de lui et se rappelle de l'endroit où il est. Et il y a surtout cette odeur qui lui prend aux narines et dont il ne parvient pas à se défaire. Ce n'est pas le livre qui semble sentir ainsi… A moins que…

Et il ouvrit le livre, au milieu, ne distingue rien de lisible, mais des feuilles d'arbre ont été collé. La reliure est endommagée, les pages gondolées. Gray finit par tomber sur une tout à fait particulière.

Sur cette page, il y a un morceau rose-marron comme collé au papier, un peu écarlate, mais il ne parvient pas à voir mieux. Un instant, Gray ouvre les volets, avec difficulté, il parvient à pousser les deux battants, et la lumière de l'après-midi entre enfin dans la pièce.

Gray baisse les yeux, et découvre à son horreur quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir, pour rien au monde,

il lâche le livre,

les yeux exorbités,

révulsés par la vision.

**« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? »**

**OOO**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La taverne :

* * *

L'air était insoutenable, et surtout, il faillait au plus vite se tirer de cet endroit sordide. Gray s'épongea un instant le front en se répétant à mi-voix :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est...? »

Il savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Malheureusement, la vérité que cachait le livre, elle était simplement collée, vulgairement contre une des pages, et c'était ignoble. Mais pourquoi était-ce là ? Pourquoi ? Les minutes passèrent vite et Gray finit par reprendre le contrôle en ouvrant de nouveau la porte du grenier, et en récupérant au plus vite le livre à l'odeur si forte, avant de fermer (définitivement, il l'espérait) la porte du grenier.

Il soupira longuement et décida de réfléchir là, sur les marches de l'escalier du premier étage, au calme.

Il ouvrit un bouton de sa veste et s'adossa contre le mur, en tailleur, avant de poser le livre sur ses genoux. Lucie avait certainement une raison toute particulière de l'envoyer là-bas, mais pourquoi avait-il de plus en plus l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui lui avait écrit ce message ? Ce matin même, ce mot sur ce bout de parchemin, adressé à lui, remis à Mirajane. Ce mot signé pourtant par la main de Lucie, par son écriture (qui d'autre qu'elle pour mettre des points en forme de papillons sur les «_ i_ » ?) qui lui était adressé, lui demandant de venir ici. Il avait encore ce bout de papier dans sa poche, il le réexamina encore, sans pourtant rien trouver d'anormal. Lucie tout craché. Mais pourquoi ce rendez-vous dans le grenier ? Et pourquoi surtout n'y était-elle pas ?

Trouver Lucie, c'était la première des choses à faire, conclut-il finalement.

Et il descendit les quelques marches qui conduisaient au rez-de-chaussée de la guilde, à cet espace tant apprécié des mages que des badauds de passages (et des ivrognes avant tout) : la taverne.

C'était l'heure de la sieste pour tous les mages plus âgés, aussi il ne restait que quelques groupes de mages en manque de mission ou des dormeurs téméraires. Gray sentit l'endroit propice à la réflexion. Il s'assit à une table vide, et chercha du regard Lucie, quand il vit Mirajane apparaître à sa droite, en train de se moucher allégrement.

« Hello, Gray ! Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que je te serre ? »

« Mirajane, tu n'aurais pas vu passer Lucie dans le coin ? »

« Hmm, elle parut hésiter, à vrai dire non, pas depuis hier soir ».

« Mais tu te rappelle de la note qu'elle avait laissé sur ton comptoir ? »

« Ah oui, le rendez-vous ? Vous ne vous êtes pas trouvé finalement ? »

« C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas vu Lucie là-bas et … » et ses mots s'étouffèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il revit un instant les couleurs carmin de la chose cachée dans le livre. Un moment seulement, il s'imagina continuer d'ouvrir le bouquin et de tomber sur d'autres, et encore d'autres horreurs. Après tout il n'avait pas tout feuilleté. Qu'est-ce que le livre pourrait bien encore receler ?

« Gray ? » s'inquiéta la serveuse.

« Oui… Je ne sais pas… Cela ne ressemble pas du tout à Lucie de donner de ce genre de rendez-vous, et d'un autre côté, c'est bien son écriture ».

« Oui, mais puisque je ne l'ai pas vu le déposer en personne, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui… Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour t'aider, désolée ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ».

« Je vais t'apporter un sorbet » et Mirajane partit en souriant vers le bar. Elle éternua un coup, provoquant le rire sarcastique de Kana qui buvait son habituel cocktail de quinze heures non loin.

Gray, un peu hébété, commença à tapoter la table avec ses doigts. Puis, il sortit le livret vert qu'il avait soigneusement rangé dans une des poches de sa veste et feuilleta lentement chaque page.

Mais il fut interrompu par une ombre massive qui se dessinait sur la table, à côté de lui. Il reconnu bien vite la chaleur de Natsu :

« Eh, c'est quoi cette odeur ? » demanda la salamandre, visiblement intrigué.

« Eh ! Tête à flammes, préviens avant d'arriver dans mon dos comme ça ! lança Gray, avant de ranger le livre contre son torse. Tu m'as fait peur ».

« Ah ! Mauviette, si tu as peur comme ça, comment tu veux battre un dragon comme moi ? » Et Natsu écarta les bras en l'air, pour s'étirer sans retenue, Gray en profita pour lui asséner un coup de coude dans le ventre.

« T'es même pas un dragon, toi ! Laisse-moi travailler, tu veux ? »

« Oh, toi ! » dis le dragon slayer, tout en empoignant Gray par sa veste.

« Laisse-moi, je t'ai dit ! » s'écria Gray, qui le repoussa violemment et se rassit.

Natsu resta un instant, sourcils froncés, dans le dos de Gray, sans vraiment comprendre. Gray lui tourne le dos ? Même après une invitation à se battre ? Cela fait quelques jours qu'il semble ailleurs, absorbé, un peu distant. Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il refuse carrément une petite baston. Les poings de Natsu le démangent, il observe le cou de Gray, avec l'envie tenace de le prendre et le tordre. Parfois, il pouvait tellement avoir des ressentiments contre son condisciple : après tout, on pourrait dire qu'ils avaient le même âge, la même carrure… Des rivaux de toujours oui, mais pour Natsu, il était clair que Gray gagnait sur de nombreux plans… Natsu n'avait jamais eu de succès avec les filles déjà… Gray semblait être l'archétype de ses mecs qui attirent toutes les adolescentes de la ville, sans vraiment faire d'effort. Son air suffisant avait une sorte d'impact sur les pauvres cœurs en détresse. Natsu n'était pas si ignorant que cela dans ce domaine… Il avait bien connu une fille, Lisana, mais en même temps, que s'était-il réellement passé avec elle ? Et après Lisana ? Depuis ce temps là ? Il n'avait rien fait pendant toutes ces années ? Une sorte de vide couvrait toute cette période... Les questions sur son passé lui revinrent et une sorte de profonde gêne finit par l'envahir : oui, il n'était pas à la hauteur, clairement pas. A côté de Gray, ou de Léo, on faisait pâle figure en matière de conquêtes. Et puis il semblait que Gray en sache toujours plus, qu'il soit toujours plus apte à élaborer des plans, et surtout, plus mature.

Mais ce Gray devant lui, il avait beau avoir des parterres de filles à ses pieds, il ne bronchait pas, même Juvia qui semblait lui vouer un amour platonique comme on en fait plus, il l'ignorait – au mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu as Gray ? Personne ne te convient ? Personne d'autre que toi ? Les gens comme Gray qui ont des facilités dans la vie, et qui n'en profitent même pas, cela dégoûtait Natsu par moment… Si seulement il pouvait se soulager, là, maintenant, répondre à ce coup de coude, au moins… Mais il ne fit pas un mouvement, il resta encore là.

Gray, lui, avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et avait soupiré plusieurs fois. Il sentait le ventre chaud de la salamandre non loin de sa colonne vertébrale. La présence de Natsu lui filait des fièvres assez poussées.

« Natsu, tu peux t'éloigner s'il te plaît ? Tu n'as pas une mission à faire ou ce genre de choses ? » Demanda, excédé, le mage de glace.

« Non, pas maintenant, je te signale qu'on part demain pour le port de Magnolia ».

« Ah, oui, j'avais oublié cette histoire de gemmes à récupérer… » Dit Gray, reprenant contact avec le présent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Gray ? Dis moi… » Dit doucement et très sérieusement Natsu.

Le mage aux cheveux sombres plissa ses yeux et marqua une pause. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il vienne justement l'embêter quand il ne faut pas ? Il a du mal à me concentrer quand il est là… Radiateur ambulant…

« Voilà ta glace vanille, Gray ! » Mirajane était revenue tout sourire, son mouchoir encore bien humide dans une main et la glace dans l'autre. Elle regarda les deux jeunes mages un instant avant de repartir.

Natsu s'assit à côté de Gray, celui-ci laissa échapper un soupire.

« Vas-y, dis tout de suite que je t'énerve ».

« C'est le cas, bouffe-suie ».

« Dis… ça sentait vraiment bizarre ton truc… Je peux voir ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux absolument savoir ce que c'est ? » demanda Gray.

« Parce-que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà senti cela quelque part… » Dit lentement Natsu, d'un ton assuré.

Gray le regarda dans les yeux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, d'ailleurs il brisa vite le contact, sentant une gêne monter en lui. Natsu, lui, le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans gêne, intensément.

« Natsu… Je veux bien te dire… Mais il faut vraiment que tu ne le dises à personne… Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ce livre. Si t'es venu dans mon dos tout à l'heure, c'était parce que tu avais senti l'odeur, n'es-ce pas ? » Gray semblait perdu.

« Oui, je l'ai senti depuis assez loin ton truc, ça sent vraiment bon ».

« Tu trouves que ça sent bon ? » fit Gray, abasourdi.

« Oui, tu ne trouves pas, toi ? » Natsu souriait.

« C'est vraiment, une odeur… forte et spéciale »

« Je ne saurais pas te dire de quoi il s'agit, mais si tu me disais où tu as trouvé ce truc… »

Gray regarda une nouvelle fois Natsu, celui-ci semblait bien attentif.

« Je sais pas… Bon, je vais te montrer, mais s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose pour moi… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Natsu, amusé.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, s'il te plaît »

**OOO**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le bois :

* * *

« Ok, mais… » Natsu ne comprenait pas très bien. Il regarda encore un peu Gray, avant de baisser les yeux et de prendre un air triste.

« Bien » fit Gray, tout en sortant le livre de sa veste.

« Eh ? » Natsu prit le livre vert immédiatement et le posa vivement sur la table, se redressa et observa avec attention l'image.

« Mais… » Il ne pouvait plus rien dire.

« Tu te reconnais, au moins » Lança Gray, sarcastique.

Natsu resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il y avait quelque chose de presque dérangeant dans cette photographie… Et à mesure qu'il regardait l'image, il lui semblait qu'elle reprenait vie, à de petits intervalles de temps. Il recula pour avoir une vision d'ensemble. Gray ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Tu as vu comme je suis jeune sur la photo ? » demanda la salamandre.

« Jeune ? C'était il y a quoi… Deux ans maximum ! »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui, regarde imbécile, tu te rappelles de cette tunique que tu portes là ? »

« C'est celle de Lucie… Elle me l'avait offert pour la fête de Magnolia… » Natsu était absorbée par l'image devant lui.

« Ah… Quand même » s'amusa le mage de glace.

« Mais pourquoi tu voulais pas me montrer ce bouquin en fait ? Et où tu l'as trouvé ? » Natsu quitta la photographie du regard.

« Je… D'ailleurs… » Et Gray frotta ses yeux énergiquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda, impatient Natsu.

« En parlant de Lucie… Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ? Ou au moins, tu as eu des nouvelles d'elle depuis ce matin ? »

L'autre réfléchit profondément, avant de répondre que non, il ne l'avait pas croisé, et que personne ne lui avait parlé d'elle depuis le petit matin.

« Mais je me suis levé y'a pas longtemps aussi » rajouta-t-il, amusé.

« Mouais… » Gray n'était plus sûr de raconter la suite au dragon slayer.

« Tu devais me dire où t'avais trouvé ce livre » renchérit Natsu en ouvrant le livret avec avidité.

« Eh doucement ! Gray reprit l'ouvrage entre ses mains, ce livre, je l'ai trouvé dans un grenier en haut… y'a à peine quelques minutes… Mais… Attends, on sort d'ici ».

Gray avait senti, depuis quelques instants, le regard persistant de quelqu'un sur lui et Natsu. En relevant la tête, il aperçut dans le fond de la taverne une silhouette plus qu'inquiétante. C'était Fried, ses cheveux vert descendant le long de ses épaules larges et ses deux yeux perçant dans le lointain. Gray s'est toujours un peu méfié de Fried. Au-delà des regards glacés et des remarques étranges que ce dernier plaçait de temps à autres dans les conversations, ce mage des arcanes n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de sympathique, ni même de vraiment intégré à la guilde. Il semblait jeter tout son dévolu sur Laxus et oublier le reste. Aussi, c'était assez rare de parler avec lui tant il était un peu dans son monde. Mais là, non seulement Fried l'observait, mais en plus il était visiblement en train de prononcer des mots derrière sa main placée contre son visage. Il articulait des mots muets, sans doute des incantations. Aussitôt, craignant d'être espionné (on ne sait jamais vraiment de quoi sont capables les runes de Fried) Gray se retira, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Natsu pour le faire avancer.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe Gray ? »

La porte fermée, Gray fit quelques pas vers les bois environnants et se retourna, le visage mêlé d'anxiété et d'apaisement.

« Rien, mais j'ai l'impression que Fried nous observait »

« Fried ? Pourquoi il ferait cela ? » Natsu tentait de reprendre des mains de son rival le fameux livre.

« Aucune idée, mais il avait l'air de ne pas aimer ce qu'on faisait avec ce bouquin »

« Mais où tu l'as trouvé à la fin ? » supplia Natsu.

« Dans un grenier, plus haut… » et Gray raconta la matinée.

Natsu l'écouta avec attention, parfois, il regardait le livre entre les mains de l'autre, ou bien sa veste, histoire de regarder autre chose que ses yeux. Il se rappelait bien de ce que Gray lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il fallait éviter de le regarder _« comme ça »_… et _« comme ça »_ en plus. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire _« comme ça »_ ?

« Donc… Si j'ai bien compris personne ne sait où est Lucie ? » Demanda Natsu, soudain inquiet.

« Oui… enfin je n'ai pas demandé à tout le monde du coup. Mais c'est clair qu'elle ne s'est pas levée, Mirajane l'aurait forcément vue passer »

« Et ce livre, pourquoi il t'a intéressé au juste ? »

« Je te l'ai dis ! Il était en plein milieu d'un bureau là-bas, comme à m'attendre »

« Ouais.. »

« Tiens regarde, mais fais gaffe, il y a un truc à l'intérieur… » Et Gray fit une grimace. Il hésita encore un peu avant de confier le livre à Natsu.

« Comment ça ? Eh ! On dirait des feuilles d'arbres d'ici… Des feuilles d'érable »

« Si tu le dis, je m'y connais pas en arbres moi » fit Gray, redoutant la suite.

« C'est un herbier ? »

« Je ne pense pas non »

Et Natsu continuait de tourner les pages, tandis que le mage de glace se crispait.

« Natsu, dis-moi… Essaie de ne pas crier… »

« Comment ça ? » la salamandre avait l'air ahurie.

« Regarde au milieu de livre… Tout le reste, c'est écrit en langage étrange, je n'arrive pas à le lire… »

« Pour ça, on pourra demander à Lévy de… » Et Natsu s'arrêta, figé.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Pourtant cela avait bien une forme familière… Trop familière même… Ce n'était plus qu'une masse vaguement globulaire, du sang séché, et des restes d'autres liquides plus ou moins fondus ensemble.

« Mais… Gray… c'est un œil humain ? C'est un œil ? » Bredouilla Natsu, les mains tremblantes.

Gray se détourna le regard et fit quelques pas énergiques pour se calmer. Il pressa plusieurs fois ses doigts contre ses tempes.

« Oui »

« Viens, on va voir le maître. »

« Attends ! Gray se retourna vers Natsu qui s'était arrêté immédiatement. Je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est une bonne idée… Déjà que je ne suis pas sensé aller dans ce genre d'endroits, ni d'en sortir quoi que se soit… Mais si le vieux apprend que l'on a trouvé ce genre de trucs dans la guilde je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il va faire… »

« Eh bien il s'en occupera, pourquoi on devrait rien dire, hein ? »

« Natsu ! Le vieux est complètement obnubilé par son conseil des maîtres de guildes en ce moment, d'autant plus que parler avec lui, cela veut dire que Laxus et Fried ont accès à ce qu'on a dis. Je ne sais pas de quoi cette histoire retourne, peut-être que ce n'est rien, que ça pourrait être juste un œil de poisson… Quoique… Enfin, même si c'était important, le vieux n'en aurait pas vraiment grand chose à faire… pour l'instant. Tout ce que l'on a, c'est ça… Et Fried qui semble nous observer de près. Je ne veux pas l'approcher, ni lui ni Laxus, ni le vieux »

« Mais tu ne veux pas garder ce truc avec toi ? » s'enquit Natsu.

« J'ai bien l'impression que si Natsu… Je sais que ce truc pue mais… »

« Non, l'œil sent bizarre oui, mais le livre en lui-même sent bon je t'assure ! Cette odeur me dit vraiment quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… »

Natsu pesta contre lui-même en passant ses mains dans les cheveux clairs qui recouvrait son crâne bouillant et regarda Gray avec une sorte de nouvelle sensation en lui : est-ce de l'excitation ?

« Natsu, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me lance là-dedans, mais Lucie, plus ce livre, plus cette photographie, Fried et enfin cet œil, tout ça me dit qu'on a quelque chose à faire… »

« Une sorte de mission en gros ? »

Natsu en était sûr, c'était bien une invitation. En même temps, il avait forcé son rival à lui raconter la situation, mais d'un autre côté, Gray aurait pu réellement partir et le laisser sans rien lui dire. Le brun semblait réellement se faire du soucis.

« Oui, c'est ça »

« Et tu sais que l'on part demain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, honnêtement, partir sans Lucie demain, je n'y pense même pas… Et puisque sa disparition serait peut-être reliée à cette histoire de livre… »

« T'as raison… Alors on va chercher ensemble ! » Déclara Natsu, regagnant un sourire conquérant.

« Euh… T'es sûr ?( Natsu insista d'un regard décidé) Ok… Je… Je ne fais plus confiance qu'en toi Natsu… »

Les mots de l'ice boy se répercutèrent dans l'antre du dragon slayer, mais la sensation d'avoir d'un coup de la nouveauté, un défi dans l'air le galvanisa au point d'oublier les derniers mots de Gray.

« Alors on fait équipe » ajouta-t-il, avant de se rapprocher de son condisciple et de le secouer par l'épaule.

Gray, à moitié présent, acquiesça.

**OOO**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La fontaine:

* * *

« Bande de moules livides, vous n'oserez jamais vous attaquer à la grande Titania ! Jamais ! »

Monstre. Dans les hauteurs célestes de cette table miteuse de taverne (sur le point de se briser sous le poids gargantuesque), Erza riait aux éclats, les mèches sanglantes rejetées en arrière sur sa nuque, rebelles, hirsutes, prêtes à vous étrangler, et les mains tournées vers le plafond de la salle, comme dans une dernière minute de vie humaine. Le plus terrifiant, ce qui glaçait les quelques convives étant restées dans la taverne pour l'heure, c'était les lunettes qu'Erza portait en ce début d'après-midi. Une nouvelle lubie. Mais lorsqu'elle les mettait, elle était comme pris d'une furie des plus incontrôlables, personne n'arrivait à la calmer quand on la mettait en rogne. Là, elle n'était pas en colère, juste en plein délire, un délire qui lui apportait plus que du bonheur visiblement.

A ces pieds, les quelques miettes d'un gâteau que vous connaissez sûrement trop bien pour savoir qu'Erza en raffole, mais que pendant cette période (et je ne parle pas de ces périodes là !) Erza devient, en les goûtant, la plus dangereuse des guerrières de la guilde, sous l'excitation.

Le regard vers les hauteurs, ses lunettes réfléchissaient une lumière presque irréelle qui l'entourait, un halo théâtral, et rendaient ses yeux d'un blanc de vide infini, comparables aux deux billes noires que les requins arborent pour hanter nos cauchemars.

« Oh non, pas maintenant ! Depuis quand elle est là cette folle ? » S'écria Natsu en entrant dans la guilde. Gray l'ayant suivi de près, ils se mirent tous deux à la regarder trôner sur sa table. Autour, c'était plus ou moins le chaos, ou en tout cas, la peur. Erza semblait avoir déjà fais quelques dégâts en exprimant sa trop grande joie et se faisant, avait cassé quelques tables et renversé beaucoup de vaisselle. Mirajane soupirait derrière son comptoir, enrhumée comme jamais, et seule Kana qui débutait son petit rhum de seize heures avait l'air de trouver tout cela normal. Malheureusement, c'était devenu un peu récurrents ces derniers temps.

« Erza, maintenant ça suffit ! » et Gray s'approcha d'elle, sûr de lui, bientôt rejoint par Natsu qui brandissait ses poings. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait sa baston finalement.

Mais Erza n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire visiblement, et quand elle vit les deux mages s'avancer rapidement vers elle, bras en avant pour la maîtriser, elle recula quelque peu et se mit à regarder Gray avec insistance.

« Oh, alors comme cela Gray nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Depuis quand c'est un honneur que je sois là ? » Fit Gray, voulant faire cesser ce chahut au plus vite.

« Natsu, déguerpis, je ne veux pas vous voir ici quand je mange mon fraisier, vous me gênez ! »

« Elle ne l'a même pas finis ? » demanda, terrorisé, Natsu à Kana. L'ivrogne, tranquille, fit un signe positif de la tête et le dragon slayer concentra son énergie et fit s'enflammer ses poings.

« Bande de larves ! Allez-y, attaquez-vous à la prêtresse suprême des fraises sauvages ! » Et un rire diabolique s'éleva dans la salle.

« Laisse Natsu, quand elle est comme ça, il faut appeler un enchanteur pour la contrôler… ou peut-être même Lévy, elle pourrait la stopper.»

« Ou on la calme maintenant, tête de nœud ! » répondit Natsu.

« Gray, vient par ici, j'ai deux trois mots à te dire ! » s'écria Erza, qui n'avait pas arrêté de fixer Gray intensément depuis son arrivée.

« Ok, on peut toujours essayer… »

Et le mage de glace galvanisa sa magie dans ses deux mains et formula une incantation pour lancer un piège dans le but de coincer Erza. Natsu, brandissant poings en feu, se mit en tête d'assommer la prêtresse. Il fut repoussé, ainsi que la cage de glace, avec une facilité déconcertante. La prêtresse ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Erza, de plus en plus souriante et machiavélique. Petite moule ! Ahaha »

« On va… On va… » Et Gray cherchait Natsu du regard, perdu dans les décombres de la cuisine au loin.

Erza se rapprochait lentement de Gray, elle descendit de la table en sautant avec force sur le plancher qui explosa sous ses pieds, et fit quelques pas vers Gray, ses lunettes l'irradiant d'une grande énergie, une épée, celle de son armure des enfers dans sa main droite, visiblement prête à frapper. Gray recula, terrifié par son ancienne coéquipière devenue incontrôlable.

« Ca suffit ! » Le vieux avait parlé, depuis l'escalier là-bas.

* * *

Erza, comme pétrifiée, s'arrêta, son visage perdit toute expression étrange, et ses lunettes redevinrent transparentes, claires, dévoilant ses beaux yeux sombres. Gray, à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Erza, claquait encore des dents, mais ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un grand « ouf » devant Erza qui reprenait ses esprits.

« Qui lui a donné ce gâteau à la fraise ? » s'écria alors le vieux.

La salle ne respirait presque plus. Mirajane répondit que personne ne lui avait donné et que visiblement, elle était partit en ville pour s'en acheté ce matin.

« Misère ! Faut-il donc que l'on fasse fermer toutes les boulangeries de la ville pour que notre guilde soit tranquille ? Et le maître regagna le chemin de sa chambre. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ses histoires, maintenant débrouillez vous pour la surveiller, le temps que les choses se calment avec le conseil et nous verrons comment faire pour gérer son cas »

« Bien maître » fit Mirajane, se rapprochant de Gray, Erza et Natsu qui les rejoignait.

« Erza, pourquoi as-tu mangé ce gâteau tout à l'hure ? » demanda inquiète la barmaid.

Erza était perdue et elle comprit alors ce qui s'était produit.

« Vous voulez dire que… j'ai mangé de nouveau du fraisier ? » et des petites larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Oui… regarde ce que tu as fait… » Fit Gray, montrant la taverne en ruine.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme cela Erza » déclara, encore sonné, le pauvre Natsu qui se débarrassait de restes de détritus de la cuisine.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que j'ai fais du mal à quelqu'un ? » Demanda Erza, concentrée sur le visage de Gray.

« Cesse de faire la comédie, Erza »

C'était une voix monocorde et hautaine qui s'élevait depuis l'escalier. Fried, les bras croisés, regardait la scène depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues toi, là ? » s'écria Erza, des larmes se perdant sur le plancher meurtris.

« Que tu n'as absolument aucune empathie pour ceux qui t'entourent ! Erza… » Et un sourire malsain apparu sur son visage.

« Et toi alors, tu vas nous faire croire que t'en as peut-être ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas aidés à arrêter Erza ? »

« Elle devrait pouvoir s'arrêter toute seule, non ? Une vraie mage ne se laisserait pas emportée par des histoires de gâteaux. Elle fait honte la guilde. La Titiana de l'âge d'or est devenue bien misérable… Regardez ce carnage. Et elle ose pleurer alors qu'elle n'est autre que la grande criminelle dans l'histoire ! Je suis peut-être, à vos yeux, insensibles à ce qui se passe ici, mais je pense que vous comprenez que, sachant que le maître arrivait, je n'ai pas cru bon d'intervenir… Erza » et, sourire de plus belle.

Il s'approcha de la prêtresse et lui prit son visage ruisselant, les yeux ancrés dans les siens.

« Tu devrais au moins avoir la décence de ne pas jouer l'enfant triste ma pauvre Erza, même moi je sais que l'hypocrisie est ce qu'il y a de plus insupportable en ce monde. Alors cesse de jouer les brutes fragiles s'il te plaît… »

« Espèce de… ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas facile pour elle de se contrôler ! » Et Gray donna un coup dans le vide, voulant frapper Fried au visage.

« Sur ce, je me retire, mes petits agneaux » Et le mage des arcanes s'éloigna lentement, le coup que Gray lui avait porté l'avait simplement traversé, comme s'il n'était que vapeur.

« Connard… » Lâcha Natsu.

Après avoir rassuré Erza, l'avoir même emmitouflée dans une couverture et placée devant un des feux de la taverne, Gray et Natsu décidèrent de reprendre leurs investigations, tout en veillant sur la prêtresse en parallèle de l'enquête. Ils s'assirent avec Erza au coin de l'âtre.

« Personne ne semble avoir vu Lucy ce matin, et j'ai bien fouillé dans sa chambre, elle n'y est pas, annonça Gray, perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée. Il faut la retrouver au plus vite, un membre de la guilde qui disparaît, c'est l'état d'urgence si l'on ne parvient pas à la retrouver sous peu »

Natsu, tenant le livre vert dans se mains, essayait de percer quelque chose sur la couverture. Erza s'était arrêté de pleurer et buvait un calmant que Mirajane lui avait concocté.

« Gray… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une mauvaise impression sur ce qui se passe ici, de plus en plus… ? »

« Ce qui se passe avec Erza n'a rien à voir avec notre histoire… Par contre, j'ai bien vu que Fried était définitivement quelqu'un de mauvais »

Erza jeta sa tasse dans le feu et partit aussitôt, comme piquée par quelque chose. Un instant, Gray hésita puis la rattrapa, faisant signe à Natsu de ne pas bouger.

« Je vais bien, je t'assure Gray » expliqua Erza, dans un couloir de la guilde non loin.

« Tu es sûre ? Dis-moi… C'est toi qui as acheté ce gâteau ? C'est bien toi ? »

Erza retrouva une mine étrange, presque malade.

« Je ne sais plus… Non, maintenant que tu le dis… Non, ce n'est pas moi. Ce matin en me réveillant je l'ai trouvé, dans une petite boîte rose à côté de mon lit… »

Gray fit une sale mine, comme s'il avait reçu un nouveau poids sur le dos.

« Vas te reposer Erza » et il prit l'initiative de partir de son côté.

« Attends… » Erza le regardait avec insistance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de traîner avec Natsu ? »

Gray ne dit rien, à moitié conscient de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi tu es toujours avec lui, alors qu'il ne t'apporte que des difficultés ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Réfléchis Gray, Natsu est de loin le mage qui a le moins progressé ces derniers temps. Il est déjà bien assez immature, mais en combat, il ne vaut pas bien mieux. Je sais que c'est un bon ami à toi, mais quand je te vois avec lui, j'ai clairement l'impression que… que tu ne le mérites pas, tu comprends ? »

Gray était figé sur ses deux pieds. Il aurait préféré ses geler les oreilles que d'entendre tout cela.

« Erza… Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? »

« C'est un conseil Gray, tu peux ne pas en tenir compte. Mais sache qu'il est possible que… en tant que futur membre de jury à Fairy Tail, je puisse te porter préjudice dans tes examens suivants, puisque tu as de mauvaises fréquentations. Ton ami est trop sûr de lui et surtout, incapable de se battre correctement »

Et Erza s'éloigna, la tête haute.

Gray n'y comprenait rien. Erza ? Que t'arrive-t-il d'un coup ? Depuis quand Erza cachait ses ressentiments contre Natsu ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui dire, à Gray, maintenant, juste après ce qui venait de se passer ?

Mais les mots qu'elle avait employés contre Natsu… Gray avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait même pas comment Erza avait pu les dire, avec autant de sérieux et de calme. Elle avait même semblé le menacé, non ?

Pantois, Gray prit le chemin du retour vers la salle commune et s'assit à côté de Natsu près du feu. Celui-ci avait le sourire aux lèvres. Gray l'observa quelques instants. Non ! Comment était-ce possible de dire tant de choses sur Natsu il était de loin l'un des meilleurs mages de la guilde… Gray prit la décision de s'occuper d'Erza plus tard. En regardant attentivement Natsu, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son corps se contracter quelques instants. Quand le mage de feu était absorbé dans une tâche, il avait l'air si beau par moments. Quoi ? Attendez… et Gray se reprit, évitant de regarder les bras saillants qui faisaient le tour du mystérieux ouvrage.

« Gray, ça va avec Erza ? »

« … Je t'expliquerai plus tard, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Oui, regarde ! » et Natsu mit le doigt, tout fier, sur l'arrière plan, à droite de la photographie.

« Oui… Je n'arrive pas à distinguer ce que c'est… Ou… C'est un cygne ? »

« Ouais, c'est le cygne que j'ai reconnu ! Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non… » Fit Gray, gêné par l'assurance soudaine de son voisin.

« Parce que c'est un endroit que je connais. C'est une fontaine pas très loin d'ici, dans Magnolia, elle est entourée par des cygnes en pierre exactement comme celui-ci »

« La photo a donc été prise là-bas… » Et Gray reprit l'œuvre en mains.

« Oui… C'est déjà un bon début non ? »

« Oui… c'est un début » Natsu était vraiment quelqu'un de génial.

**OOO**

Bien, et je passe un petit coucou à tout le monde avec cette fin de chapitre.

Il s'agit de… ma toute première fanfic (mais pas de mon premier écrit), donc je remercie déjà Arthémysia (quel beau nom !), Yami Ni Hikari ainsi que I-love-Scorpion pour me suivre avec si peu de choses ^^

Pour répondre au long et très plaisant message d'Arthémysia, je dirais que j'écris en ce moment le matin et le soir, environ deux chapitres à chaque fois (vive les vacances !). Sachant que je me suis lancé dans l'histoire hier soir à minuit XD

Beaucoup d'éléments sous secrets oui… Après Fried est définitivement un méchant comme je les aime… Et ne vous étonnez pas de voir des amitiés valser avec cette histoire… Je joue pas mal avec tout cela.

Pour l'allergie il faudra repasser non ^^ Mirajane est bien malade et ce la sert plus ou moins dans le récit… Tu verras bien !


	5. Chapter 5

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le pavillon :

* * *

_Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'écouter de la musique quand vous lisez ! C'est tellement... tellement beaucoup plus mieux X) Pour ce chapitre, je vous proposerais même bien ça :  
_

_Grieg - Peace of the woods_

OOO

Natsu fermait les yeux. Il pouvait très nettement sentir le souffle de son coéquipier sur sa main. Ce n'était pas plus agréable que cela, c'était juste apaisant. Tout était sous pression depuis ce matin. Une main offerte à Gray, il resta ainsi à imaginer la fontaine, lui et cette jeune fille qu'il ne reconnaissait pas sur la photographie.

La mémoire… Qu'est-ce que c'était au fond ? Il avait l'imperturbable sensation d'avoir rencontré la fille sur la photo, et pourtant… Les époques semblaient se mêler quand on l'analysait. C'était lui, deux ans plus tôt, mais avec cette qualité d'image, la robe de la jeune fille à côté de lui, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'une très vieille parcelle de sa vie. Et lui qui ne s'en souvenait pas… Dans le même temps, alors qu'il entendait en sourdine le bruit d'une fontaine en train de couler, doucement, tout près de ses oreilles – et pourquoi pas, des oiseaux non loin, perchés sur un érable – il tentait de se représenter Gray à côté de lui…

Même si ces premières investigations les avaient en quelques sortes rapprochées, il sentait le mage de glace toujours assez distant, pas avec lui uniquement, mais avec tout le reste. Il était simplement ailleurs. Quand il rouvrît les yeux, les minutes avaient coulées sans qu'il puisse dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi. Le regard de Gray s'éloigna de lui. Il l'observait ? Il ne semblait pas gêné d'avoir été découvert, il était lui aussi sorti de sa semi-torpeur.

« Ce livre ne contient que ces feuilles d'arbre et ce reste d'œil… Il est en piteux état. » observa Gray.

« On devrait aller voir Levy, pour lui demander de décoder tout cela… Ce doit être une vieille langue. »

« Mais ce qui est étrange, encore plus, c'est l'écriture, tu ne trouves pas ? » et Gray porta le livre ouvert à une page bien griffonnée, ou des traits maladroits avaient été effacé et raturés…

« On dirait mon écriture » dit le dragon slayer.

« Enfin, on dirait la façon dont tu écris, plutôt ! Illettré » et les deux mages rirent doucement.

« Mais je sais pas écrire tout ça moi… »

« De toute façon, regarde, pour moi ça ressemble plus à une écriture de fille. »

« Lucy ? » tenta Natsu.

« Non, elle fait des points sur les «_ i_ » un peu spéciaux, et puis je ne connais pas les écritures de tout le monde, c'est inutile. »

« C'est peut-être la fille de la photo » dit pensivement Natsu, laissant la livre à Gray.

« Oui… »

Le silence était retombé et, imperceptiblement, Natsu s'était rapproché de Gray. C'est quand son bras effleura celui du mage de glace que Gray se rendit compte du changement et se recula un peu, tout en se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Son bras le démangeait maintenant. Et ses yeux pleuraient. Prit d'une grande fatigue, il se mit debout, maladroitement et marcha un peu avant de s'étirer. Natsu sourit et le suivit.

« Eh, si on allait voir la fontaine de la photographie ? Hein ? Ça ne serait pas une bonne façon de commencer ? »

« Si tu le dis, tête à flammes… »

Alors que Natsu commençait à marcher, Gray toussa un cou et le dragon slayer put entendre clairement une goutte tomber au sol, tout près. Il reconnut tout de suite l'odeur caractéristique du sang. Du sang de Gray précisément. Il se retourna vivement, et vit son ami se pencher, la main sur le visage rougi, luttant, puis finalement, se mettre à genoux au sol, comme sous le coup d'un vertige.

« Gray ! »

Natsu s'agenouilla lui aussi, et dégagea le visage de Gray, pour découvrir un nez perlé de sang. Natsu sourit.

« Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile »

Gray essuya le sang d'un revers de poignet, avant de constaté que ce n'était que son nez qui, effectivement, saignait abondamment. Il appliqua alors sa main sur son visage, se concentra et Natsu vit des petites perles de sang givrer sous le froid.

« Ca t'arrive souvent de saigner comme ça ? » demanda Natsu, intrigué.

« Non, pas vraiment, et pas comme ça… J'ai du rester trop longtemps près du feu. Et la fatigue je crois... »

« Si tu veux on peut reprendre tout ça plus tard… »

« Non… Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter. Surtout pas maintenant. Mais je pourrais rester ici et trouver Lévy pour qu'elle m'aide à comprendre… »

« Et moi j'irai à la fontaine pour voir ce que je peux trouver ? C'est ça ? »

« Ouais… Si tu veux »

« Bien sûr que je veux ! » dit fermement Natsu, revivifié.

« Hein ? » et Gray fut un court instant comme ébloui. La porte de la guilde s'était ouverte et la lumière vint dessiner autour du corps du dragon slayer un grand halo de lumière blanche. L'ombre de Natsu maintenant debout planait au dessus de lui.

« Vas-y… Je vais...je vais parler à Lévy »

« Ok ça roule, fais gaffe à ton nez ! » et Natsu partit en riant.

Parfois, Gray aimait bien le côté inconscient de l'autre mage, toujours dans l'action, toujours en train de s'agiter, de remuer, d'en redemander. Ce n'était pas qu'il était immature, ou gamin même, il était juste toujours agité, comme sous une passion sans fin. Des flammes. Lui, quand il se battait, il ne faisait pas semblant, il pouvait vraiment y prendre du plaisir, mais finalement, il n'en ressentait pas vraiment le besoin. Ou peut-être était-ce un moyen de recherche le contact avec Natsu…

En passant le seuil de la taverne vers l'extérieur, Natsu justement, croisa un homme grand et blond qui avançait dans le sens contraire, vers la guilde, le regard décidé. Natsu reconnu tout de suite Luxus, encore un de ses rivales de toujours, avec lequel il s'entendait assez mal. La carrure imposante du mage électrique faillit d'ailleurs le pousser sur le côté, mais Natsu se plaqua de lui-même au mur de l'entrée pour laisser passer l'homme. Avant de continuer sa route, il fit un dernier geste à Gray, de loin, sans même être sûr que ce dernier pourrait le voir. Mais enfin, il le fit, ce mouvement.

* * *

Une main s'efface peu à peu dans la lumière de l'après-midi. Il fait si beau aujourd'hui. Et chaud surtout… Gray, torse nu à présent, se dirigea nonchalamment vers le bar et Mirajane vint d'elle-même lui parler :

« Hey, alors vous vous entendez bien avec Natsu je vois ! »

Gray acquiesça, puis, reprenant ses esprits :

« Dis, tu ne pourrais pas me chercher Levy… enfin, me dire où elle est… »

« Tu as l'air crevé… » S'inquiéta Mirajane.

« Oui… C'est la chaleur… »

« Attends, je vais te chercher une glace »

« Merci… »

Mirajane revint bien vite avec la fraiche verrine en main, déposa un parasol sur le dessus, rit un peu en présentant le tout à Gray et s'accouda au bar, regardant avec intérêt le mage de glace.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour en manger autant et rester comme tu es… Ahah, en plus il fait plutôt frais je trouve aujourd'hui… Je me suis enrhumé avec ces histoires et aucun de mes tilleuls ne semble être efficace, (Gray sourit et se gratta le crâne) alors, tu veux voir Levy, c'est ça ? »

« Oui… Tu ne l'aurais pas vu dans le coin ? »

« Oh, si, si, elle doit être dans les parages à aider Erza pour ses révisions… »

« Erza révise ? » Gray reprit d'un coup un air plus présent.

« Oui, elle a visiblement envie de devenir une mage de rang encore supérieur, donc elle apprend des langues anciennes, c'est ce que l'on demande aux mages plus importants »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut aider… m'enfin, si cela l'amuse » dit Gray, avalant avec un plaisir retrouvé sa glace.

« Je vois que tu aimes ça décidément ! »

Gray sourit.

"Mais je crois que je préférerais encore un thé... Le truc c'est que j'ai trop chaud, donc il me faut ça" Puis, il a jouta, plus sérieux : "Dis, tu ne trouves pas qu'Erza a changé ces deniers et temps ? »

« Évidement qu'elle a changé… Ces histoires de gâteaux m'inquiètent. Vu dans quel état cela la mets, je me demande bien comment elle va pouvoir s'en sortir pour ne plus en manger. Elle aimait tellement ça »

« Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas elle qui avait acheté le fraisier ce matin… »

« Ah ? Mais… Pourtant je me souviens avoir vu Erza déballer son gâteau devant moi, il venait de la ville »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait trouvé comme ça, près de son lit en se réveillant »

« …En même temps, si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que quelqu'un lui a fait un cadeau… »

« Un cadeau empoisonné alors… »

Mirajane parut réfléchir un long moment, avant de faire la moue et de dire Gray qu'elle partait chercher Lévy.

« Merci Mirajane »

* * *

XXX

De son côté, Natsu marchait vers les quartiers est de la ville. Il avait la certitude que c'était là-bas que la fontaine était. Elle avait même un nom… Il ne s'en souvenait plus, mais il était clair pour lui que c'était là-bas. Près du port, près de la mer, près du mouvement des vagues.

Quand il arriva en vue d'un petit bâtiment de bois, ce qui ressemblait à une auberge de guilde, plus petite et plus mignonne que Fairy Tail, il eu un pincement au cœur. Il fit un tour des lieux du regard, observa chaque petit brin d'herbe aux alentours de la maison et sentit distinctement un bruit familier. Un écoulement, continu, et des mouvements de l'eau qui clapote contre les parois en pierre d'un grand réceptacle.

Il approcha de l'auberge, et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'il approchait de la source de cette douce musique.

Ses yeux se figèrent devant le premier cygne de pierre qu'il aperçut. C'était bien là… Il tourna son regard vers le petit bâtiment qui abritait cette fameuse fontaine et s'en approcha. Un instant, il hésita à frapper à la belle porte de bois sculptée, puis il trouva sur le côté une petite sonnette dorée.

« Oui ? Une élégante fille, toute petite, toute élégante, les cheveux bleu foncé sortit de l'auberge et regarda avec un sourire malin Natsu. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Eu… Je voudrais savoir… Cette fontaine, comment elle s'appelle ? »

« La fontaine avec les cygnes ? C'est _la fontaine cachée_… Tout le monde l'a connait ici, elle est assez célèbre ! Vous arrivez dans la région ? »

« Non… Je suis de Fairy Tail »

« Oh, je vois » et la petite fille sourit encore plus, manquant de rire même.

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda, un peu perdu, le mage de feu.

« Wendy, pour servir ! Wendy du _pavillon des cygnes_ ! »

« Un pavillon ? Vous travaillez ici ? »

« En effet ! Depuis peu, mais je me débrouille, soyez sans crainte ! » Et elle rit.

Natsu remercia la jeune fille qui referma la porte et il se retourna vers la fontaine.

Depuis la porte de l'auberge, on aurait dit une reproduction parfaite de la photographie sur le livre… Il y revit un instant, le visage voilé de petite fille qui l'accompagnait alors et sentit tout un monde s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

**OOO**

Un grand merci aux lecteurs qui mes suivent déjà, oui je suis en pleine explosion, bref.

J'ai séparé les commentaires ici et dans le chapitre 4, cela m'a fait le même effet !

Je vous dis à très vite ! Et mangez des glaces surtout ! )


	6. Chapter 6

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La boutique de parfums :

* * *

Bonne lecture, étant un peu retardé, j'ai oublié qu'on ne pouvait plus faire de copier/coller sur les pages. Je vous conseille donc d'écouter pour ce chapitre _Silentium _de Arvo Part qui est magnifique ici.

**OOO**

_Silentium - _Arvo Part

Natsu s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine et repensa à toute la matinée. A présent, voir ces paysages lui faisaient ressentir des émotions encore nouvelles. Entre une peur, bien réelle, de revoir un spectre, aux détours d'un chemin, venu d'un passé qu'il semblait avoir oublié, et l'excitation de la découverte. Son sang parcourait tout son corps de manière discontinue, toujours ces flux et reflux qui l'habitaient, et il ne pouvait pas décrire comment il se sentait intérieurement, tant il était secoué.

Alors qu'il était toujours assis, il sentit sur son épaule comme des doigts, froids et longs qui se posaient doucement et l'étreignaient. Après quelques secondes à se demander si c'était bien réel ou non, il tourna sa tête et vis une branche d'érable le caresser. Il soupira. Qui cela aurait pu être après tout ?

Et maintenant ? Est-ce que Gray en avait finit avec Levy, peut-être lui fallait-t-il plus de temps ? Il hésitait à rentrer tout de suite. Finalement, il n'avait pas appris grand-chose en venant ici…

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le regard d'un homme non loin de là. Il cru voir Fried un instant, puis se ravisa en remarquant que l'homme était assez costaud, et surtout, bien plus petit que Fried. D'ailleurs, le visage de ce dernier n'avait rien de suspicieux ni de dérangeant, Natsu pu distinguer un élégant smoking à nœud papillon qui ornait l'ovale de sa tête au teint orangé et chaleureux. De toute la physionomie de l'inconnu, c'est surtout ses cheveux orange que Natsu retenu : on aurait cru à une sorte de crinière de lion.

Il s'approcha, sentant l'homme l'appeler du regard.

« Bonjour… » Fit, timidement Natsu.

« Hello mon grand ! Alors comme cela tu reviens dans la région ? Tu es tout seul? »

« Eu, oui... Mais vous me connaissez ? »

« Natsu ! Quelle question ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon grand, tu as perdu la mémoire ? Et un large sourire félin se dessina sur son visage. Ichiya ! Enfin, t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? »

« Mais… et Natsu sentit de nouveau l'étrange sensation de connaître cette personne, alors que pourtant, quand elle était face à lui, rien ne lui semblait commun – si ce n'est des détails : cette chevelure, ce teint, ce sourire, et – votre parfum me dis quelque chose… »

« Évidemment que ce parfum te dis quelque chose ! Sur ce, l'homme prit l'initiative de se vaporiser dans le cou une bouteille au contenu assez suspect (couleur jaune ?). Mon pauvre, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je suis revenu pour une affaire importante… Ichiya, c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! Vendeur à la boutique en face ! Tu ne m'as pas complètement oublié quand même ? »

Derrière Ichiya, se profilait une petite boutique avec une élégante vitrine de parfums en tous genres. Les couleurs aussi variées que les flacons firent une sorte d'arc-en-ciel dans les yeux du dragon slayer, qui ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher.

Il était venu dans cette boutique.

« Eh Natsu, pourquoi tu reviens aussi tard, dis-moi ! »

La mage était plongée dans une intense contemplation. Une bouteille, remplie d'un liquide au bleu étincelant (plus clair que le bleu des cheveux de Wendy, bien plus clair), pourquoi cette couleur toute particulière l'attirait ? Il avait peut-être déjà acheté une bouteille ici… ou même ce parfum bleu précisément ?

« Eh, tout va bien gamin ? » demanda Ichiya, un peu étonné du manque d'attention de Natsu.

« Monsieur Ichiya… Depuis quand je ne suis pas venu ici ? » I

Il fallait qu'il sache tout à présent. Ichiya pourrait certainement lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé entre temps. Depuis la photographie jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Eh bien… Je ne sais pas, depuis un sacré bout de temps en tout cas… Peut-être les dernières fêtes de Magnolia… Je me souviens avoir vendu un bon paquet de mon stock ce jour-là précisément. » Se rappela Ichiya.

« Donc deux ans, c'est bien ça ? » Un sourire gagnait Natsu.

« Probablement… Pourquoi donc ? »

« Et, dites-moi, je crois bien avoir complètement oublié ce qui s'était passé ici avant la fête, vous avez des souvenirs ? Merde, j'aurais du vous rapporter une photographie… Je cherche une fille en fait… »

« Oh oh, mon petit Natsu a une fille une vue, n'est-ce pas ? Et il s'est tellement arrosé sa petite gueule de dragon qu'il en a oublié le prénom de la demoiselle ? Ichiya rit de bon cœur devant un Natsu complètement perdu. Je me souviens qu'à cette époque tu trainais tout le temps avec une fille… Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Le visage de Natsu se décomposait petit à petit.

« Continuez… » Dis doucement Natsu.

« Eh bien, si je me souviens bien, vous vous retrouviez souvent près de la fontaine. Quand je t'ai vu t'y assoir, j'ai cru te revoir avec elle »

« Comment elle s'appelait ? » Les yeux de Natsu étaient exorbités, habités par une passion sans égale.

« Eu… il me semble que… Je ne sais pas ! Je ne crois pas avoir souvenir d'avoir demandé son nom à elle… »

Ce nom, Natsu le voulait absolument, déçu, il tenta tout de même d'en savoir le plus possible.

« Ichya, qu'est-ce je faisais ici avec elle ? »

« Eh bien… C'était votre lieu de rendez-vous je suppose, et vous alliez dans le pavillon aux cygnes à côté… Depuis ma vitrine je pouvais vous voir parler ensemble et vous restiez des heures à regarder la fontaine »

Natsu se retourna vers la fontaine. C'était donc sa fixation sur la fontaine qui lui restait. Et pourquoi donc ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir plus précisément des événements ?

« Cette fille, je ne l'ai jamais revu… Je ne l'ai plus qu'en photographie maintenant… Vous ne pourriez pas m'en dire plus sur elle ? »

« En fait, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle aimait bien être avec toi puisque vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble… Après… Demande au pavillon, ils devraient en savoir plus que moi. Je reste dans ma boutique après tout, ahah, je n'ai jamais cherché à vous épier ! »

« Merci Ichiya, il faut que j'y aille ! » Dit Natsu, plein d'entrain.

« Eh, pas si vite mon gaillard, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important de la revoir cette petite ? »

« Parce que des vies sont peut-être en jeu… Lucy est introuvable ce matin, vous ne l'auriez pas croisé, par hasard ? »

« Eu… Non, Lucy je ne vois pas vraiment qui s'est… » Ichiya semblait brumeux après les propos plein d'angoisses du mage de feu.

« Bon merci en tout cas, je reviens dès que possible ! »

L'odeur tenace car entretenue avec soin d'Ichiya finit par se dissiper et Natsu arriva bien vite à quitter le quartier en courant, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

XXX

_Stabat Mater de Pergolesi )_

« Lévy, tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Le visage de la petite mage s'éclaira. Ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent et elle prit une inspiration pour commencer son étude. Les lettres défilaient à toute vitesse sous ses yeux, mais bien vite elle s'arrêta et sourit :

« Gray, c'est une écriture que je connais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il s'agit d'un langage que l'on ne parle plus, en revanche, il s'écrit encore dans des contrées un peu éloignées… Souvent dans les plaines de l'est, et encore, par des familles assez aisée je crois…»

En voyant le visage adouci de Gray, Lévy continua de lire et nota la traduction sur un papier à côté. Kanna les avait rejoints alors qu'ils discutaient de l'origine du livre. Gray avait d'ailleurs retiré et placé dans un petit sac qu'il gardait maintenant sur lui les quelques feuilles, et l'œil amoché qui était dans livre depuis sa découverte, histoire de n'inquiéter personne.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire d'où ça vient ce truc ? » demanda Kanna, agacée.

« Je n'ai pas envie, et de toute façon j'ai dis à Natsu de se taire aussi. Ça reste entre lui et moi »

« Oh, oh, qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ? » Kanna semblait intéressée, trop intéressée aux yeux de Gray qui finissait sa glace.

« Taisez-vous un peu, j'essaie de bien traduire le texte, et c'est pas facile ! Cette fille a vraiment une écriture de cochonne ! Tu ne lui feras pas mes compliments Gray ! »

« Oui, on peut au moins savoir qui a écrit ça, non ? » demanda Kanna, insistante.

« Moi-même je ne sais pas » répondit Gray, de nouveau gagné par une légère fatigue.

Déçue, Kanna s'éloigna et partit faire la tourner de la table voisine, il était l'heure du _Ricard_ après tout (vous savez, juste avant le _Pastis_). Lévy observait avec attention les caractères et plusieurs fois, plissait des yeux, jurait même histoire de décrypter les passages les plus illisibles.

Gray sentait ses muscles faiblir, comme l'autre fois près du feu. Mais c'était encore plus intense ici. Il repoussa la glace devant lui, appuya sa paume contre son front brûlant et respira profondément.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive » murmura-t-il.

« Si tu ne te sens pas bien, passe à l'infirmerie, c'est encore ouvert » conseilla Levy, toujours coincée dans ses déchiffrages.

« Je peux te laisser là, tu es sûre ? » Gray était assez gêné de laisser le livre ici.

« Vas-y, j'en prends soin, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Et Gray se leva pour partir vers l'infirmerie. Kanna soupira à son passage :

« Allez, juste un petit indice ! »

« Si seulement je savais Kanna… Il faut que je me repose… »

« Tu ne veux pas boire un coup avec nous plutôt ? » mais le mage de glace était déjà parti.

En parcourant le corridor menant aux étages inférieurs, Gray ressentit une profonde douleur à son crâne. En passant sa main contre son front, il remarqua qu'il saignait de nouveau du nez. Un long filet carmin descendait le long de son bras. Il se déplaça le long du mur, titubant, gela le sang qui coulait encore et, mort de fatigue et ivre de chaleur, il se déplaça jusqu'à une petite porte qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il avait maintes fois emprunté pour toutes ces blessures qui se faisait avec Natsu, casse-cou de toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait que cet idiot soit là maintenant.

Cependant, alors que Gray parvenais à atteindre la porte de l'infirmerie, il sentit une main d'acier puissante se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna, apeuré et fut face à face avec une Erza tout sourire.

« Alors Gray, je peux te parler un instant ? »

« J'aimerais juste aller à l'infirmerie Erza… »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore Gray ? Tu t'es encore battu avec cet imbécile aux cheveux roses ? » Et Erza s'appuya contre le mage de glace.

« Natsu n'est pas un im… imbécile et j'aimerais passer s'il te plaît. On parlera à l'intérieur si tu veux, mais il faut que je m'allonge »

« Pourquoi pas autre part ? » demanda Erza, un petit œil de dédain posé sur le mage qui souffrait en silence depuis tout à l'heure.

« Laisse-moi respirer, Erza ! » et la prêtresse s'appuya de tout son poids contre Gray, avant de le prendre par sa veste entrouverte et de le tirer vers l'avant.

« On pourrait nous déranger vient plutôt par là… »

Gray, comprenant que son état lui empêchait toute lutte avec le monstre d'acier, ne préféra pas broncher et se laissa aller vers une petite porte sur le côté. Une remise ? Un grand placard ? C'était sombre et peut-être même aussi étrange que le grenier de ce matin. Alors que Erza redoublait de vitalité pour l'emmener à l'intérieur, il se détourna vers l'extérieur et observa, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait, les couleurs chaleureuses de Fairy Tail se resserrer derrière lui et se fondre.

* * *

Erza le plaqua contre un mur assez vite et commença par regarder bien dans les yeux sombres de Gray.

« Je n'en peux plus Gray… Je n'en peux vraiment plus… »

« Erza, si tu pouvais me laisser juste respirer… »

Et la prêtresse sembla hocher doucement de la tête, comme absente, avant de plonger sur Gray et de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. Celui-ci poussa un cri d'énervement, tenta de se débattre, et paniqué, commença à réalisé dans quelle situation on l'avait installé.

« Erza, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ! »

« Tais-toi mon beau, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre que tu te bouges les fesses pour moi, alors je prends les devants, tais-toi et apprécie »

Quoi ? Erza commença alors plonger ses dents dans le cou de Gray et à sucer allégrement la peau du jeune homme, d'y apposer sa tête, de caresser avec passion son torse de ses doigts encore dans l'armure.

« C'est toi qui m'a drogué, pas vrai? »

« Oui petit glaçon, maintenant tu es entièrement comme je le veux… Laisse toi faire… »

Gray fut alors prit d'une rage soudaine, et galvanisant ses forces, il libéra des énergies qui firent reculer Erza un instant. Il tenta de geler les mains de la prêtresse mais celle-ci l'en empêcha.

« Reste ici toi, j'ai assez attendu comme ça ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as attendu à la fin Erza ? »

« Crétin tu es donc aveugle ou quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis folle de toi depuis un bon bout de temps ? »

Gray eut un moment de pause - ses yeux grands ouverts regardaient le sol tâché de sang de la salle.

« Pourquoi tu te jettes sur moi putain ? Je ne t'ai rien fais ! »

« Justement, tu n'as jamais rien fais ! Mais tu es avec moi comme avec toutes les autres, tu n'en as rien à faire de moi… Au premier abord en tout cas… Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu rêves de cet instant depuis longtemps ! »

« Jamais de la vie, arrête de te faire des idées et lâche moi, merde ! » essayait de crier Gray, sa voix, étouffée par l'air confiné de la remise.

Erza prit une teinte sombre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sur le visage de sa victime.

« Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas juste, je n'ai pas sacrifié tout ça pour rien ! »

Contre toute attente, Gray prit un instant d'inattention d'Erza pour se dégager un peu et lancer un coup de son genou droit dans la jambe gauche de Titania qui, surprise par le choc, laissa un peu plus de marge à Gray. Elle tenta de le prendre par le bas de sa veste, mais celui-ci, sous l'effet de la fureur, assena un violent coup au visage d'Erza, sentant même un os remuer sous le poids de la frappe. Du sang. Erza recula quelques instants avant de le regarder partir et de crier de douleur.

Gray, prenant ses jambes à son coup, décidé à quitter au plus vite l'endroit, sortit de la salle et avança à vive allure (comme il le pouvait) dans les couloirs, avec une peur si forte d'être rattrapé par Erza qu'il ne se retournait même pas et avançais, malgré la fatigue, malgré la douleur et la fièvre vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il haletait à mesure de sa progression, et entendait le long cri de douleur d'Erza. Ce n'était plus le simple cri qu'elle avait poussé des suites du coup, mais un autre, profond, désespéré qui s'élevait dans les sous-sols.

* * *

Gray, ruisselant de sang et de sueur, arrivé à la taverne marcha lentement vers la table où Lévy l'attendait. Mirajane se précipita vers lui et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Gray la rassura, et alla nonchalamment s'assoir (suivi de près par la serveuse qui ne croyait pas un mot du mage de glace). Au même moment, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit et Natsu, entrant fier comme un vainqueur, fit quelques pas, desserrant l'écharpe sur son coup.

Gray alla de lui-même tomber sur le sol et Natsu le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule de tout son long.

« Gray, il s'est passé quoi ? » Mirajane ne pouvait répondre à ses interrogations.

De son côté, Lévy, nerveuse, les avait rejoint. Gray ouvrit les yeux sur les visages de ses camarades et balbutia quelques mots dont « Erza ». Lévy était frénétique, elle secouait sa mèche bleue dans tous les sens.

« Gray, dis-moi, ton livre m'a disparu des mains alors que je l'examinais, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Ce n'était pas un ouvrage à durée limi… »

« Quoi ? »

Gray se réveilla d'un coup, comme en sursaut. Natsu qui venait de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait finit par regarder, avec la même expression d'angoisse, son coéquipier qui était au bord de la crise nerf.

Leurs yeux s'envoyant des appels à l'aide.

**OOO**

Hello tout le monde, comme vous le voyez, il y a une sorte de tournant ici !

Je remercie les quelques nouveaux dont FireIceFairy (joli nom encore) qui a du goût en tout cas ! Bien sûr, cette fiction n'est pas qu'une love story (vous avez dû le comprendre ^^) mais c'est quelque chose qui est important pour moi, je ne le laisse pas de côté, don't worry !

Et finalement, la langue dans laquelle est écrite le bouquin n'est pas très intéressante.

Le saignement c'est quand même plus sympa, non ? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : L'infirmerie :

* * *

Les petits yeux de Gray battaient en cadences de plus en plus éloignées.

« Natsu, ça fait plaisir de revoir ta gueule… »

Un sourire amical apparut sur le visage du mage de feu. Autour d'eux, Mirajane et Lévy discutaient de la situation à voix basse, ne sachant pas s'il fallait appeler le maître.

« Dites au maître que Lucy a disparue, c'est la moindre de choses ! » insistait Lévy.

« Il semble que Natsu et Gray veulent s'occuper de cette histoire à eux seuls… » Dit peu assurée la barmaid, observant les deux jeunes mages au sol.

« Regarde le résultat, Gray ne tient plus debout »

« J'ai… »

Gray parlait avec difficulté, le sang séché sur son visage encore visible, et ses doigts encore tremblants.

« On va l'amener à l'infirmerie »

« Oui » Gray semblait en tout cas partager cette idée.

« Kanna ! Tu veux bien te charger d'amener Gray à l'infirmerie, je vais tenter de trouver Erza… »

« Avec plaisir Natsu ! » et Kanna se leva de sa table, sans trop poser de questions et accompagna Gray vers les sous-sols.

Les souvenirs encore frais de son agression refirent immédiatement surface, il revit les mêmes couloirs, les mêmes couleurs, la même main froide le saisir par le col et l'armure de la prêtresse devenue désespérée l'écraser contre le mur. Comment l'une des amies avait pu changer à ce point ? En l'espace de quelques semaines, les colères d'Erza, les regards qu'elle lui lançait, tout cela aurait dû l'interpeler… Et pourtant il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui s'était passé dans la remise, à cette fureur.

« Kanna… j'ai mal au dos, évite de… »

« Oups, désolé » et la joueuse de carte prit Gray par un autre côté.

« Tu as dis_ « Erza »_ tout à l'heure_,_ si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Oui… »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec elle ? Encore un fraisier ? »

« Si seulement… Je n'en sais rien, elle a pété un câble quand j'étais avec elle »

« Alors c'est elle qui t'a fait ça ? Vous vous battiez et ça a dégénéré ? »

« Non »

Gray avait retrouvé pied dans le réel, mais il ne voulait pas en dire plus. Son corps lui criait de s'arrêter, de s'allonger quelque part et ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus souvent. Heureusement, la porte de l'infirmerie était à portée de main, cette fois-ci sans aucune prêtresse pour lui barrer a route.

« Merci Kanna »

« Je t'en pris… » La mage resta assise à côté du lit de repos, regardant un instant Gray allongé, des marques foncées sur le cou et la joue.

« La vache, elle ne t'a pas loupé sur le visage ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait au juste ? »

Devant le silence de Gray, Kanna comprit qu'elle devait ne plus parler de l'incident.

« On retrouvera Lucy, ne t'en fais pas… Mais ça serait tellement plus simple si vous acceptiez de tout nous dire… »

A ce moment, Natsu entra dans la pièce, il avait visiblement courut assez longtemps. Ses bras et son cou luisaient doucement sous les lumières artificielles de l'infirmerie.

« Erza est elle aussi introuvable maintenant… Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir dire au maître ? Qu'il nous manque deux mages ? »

« On dira qu'elles sont parties en mission et puis il nous laissera tranquille, il n'a pas que cela à faire de toute façon » répondit, sécuritaire, Kanna.

« Même si Erza a pété les plombs avec son histoire de gâteaux, j'aimerais savoir où elle est » Natsu faisait les cent pas dans le chambre.

« Apparemment, tu ne sais pas qu'elle vient de déconner avec Gray… » Remarqua la brune.

Natsu, se retournant, prit conscience que Gray était bien là, devant lui, allongé sur le dos et mal en point. Il s'approcha et cru comprendre au regard de Gray qu'il voulait lui parler…

« Kanna, tu peux nous laisser un peu s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui bien sûr, je m'en vais maintenant que Gray est entre de bonnes mains » sur ce, elle partit en faisant un clin d'œil à Gray et la porte de l'infirmerie claqua.

« Merci » fit doucement Gray, se soulevant légèrement pour être à la hauteur de Natsu.

Ce dernier le regardait avec une soudaine tristesse, comme touché par un mal qui se propageait lentement en lui et affectait son humeur. Ses yeux verts, encore emprunt d'une sorte de sauvagerie, de force brute, semblaient se perdre dans les méandres des yeux du mage de glace. Après quelques instants, Natsu finit par ouvrir plus largement ses orbites, comme sous l'effet d'une révélation.

« Natsu, je t'avais dis de pas me regarder bizarrement… »

Le mage de feu se reprit tout de suite, souriant légèrement et se frottant la tête avec son avant bras encore humide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fais Erza au juste ? »

Gray sourit un instant et plaça une main sur son front, il allait déjà mieux.

« Natsu… Erza avait vraiment un air différent tout à l'heure… On aurait dit qu'elle allait me tuer, sérieusement. Elle… elle a tenté de me faire je sais pas quoi dans la remise. Le truc c'est que j'ai l'impression… qu'elle m'avait fait boire une sorte de drogue pour m'endormir, ou en tout cas m'affaiblir suffisamment. Quand j'y pense, je suis certain maintenant que c'est cette glace qui m'a fait cet effet. Les deux fois où j'en ai pris… quelques minutes plus tard je me sentais vraiment faible, et puis la seconde fois c'était encore pire… »

Natsu écoutait en silence. Il avait quitté le regard de Gray, mais par intermittences, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y revenir, comme pour entretenir un lien plus fort que la voix, plus fort que cette présence physique. Gray quant à lui, ne parvenais pas à soutenir le regard avec son rival plus ils étaient proches, plus il se sentait étrange maintenant.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on retrouve cette folle ! » S'exclama Natsu.

« Et toi de ton côté ? Tu as appris des trucs ? »

« J'ai trouvé ma fontaine ! Le sourire réapparut sur le visage de Natsu. C'est à l'est de la ville, près d'un bâtiment prénommé _Pavillon aux cygnes, _comme par hasard ! Mais… Je crois que la fille sur la photographie… Je la connaissais très bien à l'époque, c'est ça qui m'inquiète »

« Tu veux dire que tu l'aurais complètement oublié » et Gray sourit lui aussi.

« Non, je veux dire que j'ai dû perdre la mémoire… La mémoire sur cette période très précisément. Je me demandais… Il y a des sorts pour faire perdre la mémoire à quelqu'un ? »

« Certainement… mais cela doit être une magie interdite, non ? »

« Aucune idée, mais il est clair que nous nous connaissions, j'ai un témoin déjà. »

« Natsu, quand on aura réussi à comprendre ton histoire là… Tu crois que tu pourras continuer à vivre ? Je veux dire, imagine que ta vie était très différente… Et que tu ne veuilles plus de Fairy Tail… »

« Pourquoi je quitterai la guilde ? Je suis très bien ici. »

« Je ne sais pas, je dis ça comme ça, mais... »

« Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs, je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul avec Erza, ahah » et le sourire de Natsu refit pleinement surface.

« Les gens changent, on dirait. Et si toute ta vie s'était effacée et que d'un coup, on te la révélait. Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu… dangereux ? Si tu peux retrouver la mémoire avec de simples photographies… »

« Gray, tu t'en fous de ça ! Arrête de te torturer pour rien. »

Gray finit par se taire, toujours vissé à son lit, légèrement tourné vers un petit vase à côté de sa table de chevet. Natsu était définitivement quelqu'un qui ne se prenait pas la tête, effectivement. Tant mieux pour lui… il avait la belle vie au fond.

Natsu, lui, sombrait dans le silence, et même si il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de moments où il n'avait plus rien à dire, il était toujours à l'aise avec son coéquipier. Quand il y avait des embrouilles, c'était plutôt pour rire qu'autre chose. Gray était quelqu'un qui cachait bien souvent ses problèmes, lui, quand il est triste, tout le monde le remarque, on peut lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Là, qu'est-ce Gray pouvait lire sur son visage ? Natsu sourit un petit moment, et ressentit le besoin de montrer qu'il était à l'aise, pour ce faire il s'assit près du lit à genoux, sa tête tout près de la main de Gray qui ne bronchait plus.

Ces cheveux, cette couleur au combien chaleureuse. Des épis de mais… mais dans un champ de blé sous le soleil couchant pourquoi pas ? Et se laisser choir dans l'herbe. Un moment seulement, il hésita à poser sa main sur la tête de Natsu et même peut-être de la frotter amicalement, mais il sentait que le geste serait un peu étrange. Mais oui, il était bel et bien hypnotisé par la tête de ce dragon slayer de mes…

« Dites, je ne vous dérange pas ? » c'était Lévy qui rentrait dans la pièce.

« Non, vas-y, entre »

« C'était pour vous dire que nous avions retrouvé Erza »

« J'ai cru que allait dire Lucy, mais enfin, c'est déjà pas mal » fit Natsu.

« Où est-ce qu'elle est » demanda pensivement Gray.

« Dans la chambre froide, à l'arrière cuisine. »

« Mince, elle va bien ? »

« On ne sait pas, elle s'y est enfermé on dirait »

« Je vais aller lui parler ! » et Natsu se leva énergiquement.

« Non, Natsu, attends » et Gray attrapa un morceau d'écharpe qui pendait dans le dos du mage enflammé.

« Pourquoi ? » Natsu semblait déterminé.

« Il faut que tu retrouves le bouquin Natsu, sans lui, on ne pourra pas aller bien loin. Et il faut que tu lises les premières pages que Lévy a traduits ! C'est ça le plus important »

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Erza, on ne va pas la laisser là-dedans ! »

« C'est à moi d'aller lui parler. Si elle c'est moi qui lui demande, elle acceptera peut-être. Vas-y en tout cas, ne perd pas de temps »

Natsu, le sourire au visage, convaincu par les mots de Gray, alla vers la porte de sortie, Lévy avait cependant une dernière chose à dire.

« Attends Natsu… Au moment où j'ai ressenti que le livre m'échappait, j'ai eu l'impression de sentir une grande puissance magique. Maintenant j'en suis sûr à cent pour cent, c'était un mage qui m'a volé le livre »

« De la magie ? » répéta Gray, confus.

« Oui, et même de la magie plutôt familière. Ce n'est pas une énergie inconnue »

« Merci Lévy, cela va peut-être nous aider, viens avec moi » Fit Natsu.

Les deux mages partirent en laissant Gray seul sur sa couchette. Il passa une main sur son cou encore endolori et s'étira longuement, avant de fermer les yeux et de plonger dans un sommeil profond mais agité.

* * *

**OOO**

« Voilà le début de la traduction Natsu, j'ai essayé d'être le plus claire possible »

« Merci Lévy, je lirai ça quand j'aurais du temps. On va essayer de retrouver ce livre… Si on se séparait, ça serait plus efficace, non ? »

« Je veux bien Natsu, mais je ne vois pas comment tu souhaite retrouver un objet unique dans toute la guilde… C'est immense ici »

« Mais le voleur l'a encore sur lui, tu ne penses pas ? » Natsu semblait impatient de partir pour l'investigation et lançait des théories.

« Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je voudrais bien t'aider Natsu, mais je ne vois pas comment à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Alors essaie de voir si Lucy est vraiment pas à son endroit préféré, ou même partout où elle aurait pu passer ! »

« Ok, je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux trouver »

« A plus ! »

« Et attends, mince, j'oubliais ça… et la petite mage présenta une petite masse étrangement bleu-clair, d'un bleu assez clair à Natsu. J'ai trouvé ça en faisant la traduction. C'était collé sur une des pages au début »

Étrange, vraiment étrange, ce que Lévy tenait entre ses mains, c'était une mèche de cheveux. Oui, des petits cheveux d'une couleur magnifique, des cheveux pâles et doux, luisant sous les lampes de la taverne d'un doux bleu du ciel.

« … Merci Lévy »

« J'espère que cela pourrait d'aider, bref, j'y vais »

« Bonne chance »

Et Natsu resta un petit instant à regarder les cheveux, à les caresser légèrement, du bout de ses ongles et même, il se prit à les sentir. Une odeur lui revenait : pincée d'amertume, une fleur – violette peut-être – et quelque chose d'embaumant. La même odeur que celle qui se dégageait du livre…

«Alors? Ils sentent si bon que ça »

Natsu frémit. Non loin de lui, quelques pas tout au plus, il sentit la présence très nette de Fried. Il se retourna et pu constater que c'était bien cet homme, toujours un petit sourire en coin, qui l'observait depuis une durée indéterminée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Fried ? » demanda, méfiant, le mage de feu qui se reculait un peu.

« Je me baladais dans les couloirs quand je suis tombé sur toi ? Est-ce un mal ? »

« Non… »

« Bien ! Tu devrais sérieusement apprendre à tenir cette Erza en laisse mon pauvre Natsu. Vu dans l'état où elle a mis Gray… Je m'étonne qu'il soit encore vivant d'ailleurs. Il a du bien se défendre… »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? L'interrompit le dargon slayer, furieux. Comment tu peux savoir ? »

« Je suis passé voir Gray à l'infirmerie juste après votre départ, visiblement...»

« Tu ne lui as rien fais j'espère… » Et les yeux de Natsu se plissèrent.

« Eh, pourquoi je lui aurais fais quelque chose, moi ? Calme ta joie, tu veux, mon petit ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ton pote glaçon, il ne m'intéresse pas »

Curieusement, même si Natsu était en parti rassuré que Fried n'ai pas attaqué Gray, il n'était pas moins inquiet, vu que le regard de Fried sur lui était toujours aussi désagréable et hautain.

« Je vais y aller »

« Attends, Natsu, ça serait trop simple de s'en aller comme ça, non ? Et Freid sourit largement devant un Natsu plus que circonspect. Je pense bien que tu es très pressé avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ici, mais je vais te donner un bon conseil, que tu ferais mieux d'appliquer au plus vite… Évite de renifler là où il ne faut pas… Ces cheveux que tu tiens, là… Je ne veux plus les voir, brûle-les… Cela serait dommage de gâcher un si beau talent que le tiens si l'on te retrouvait un soir, empalé sur un pic devant la guilde, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'elle joyeuse surprise pour ton cher ami Gray, hein ? Ahah »

Le visage de Natsu se tordait de fureur, cependant, avec une grande maîtrise de soi, Natsu parvenais à ne pas bouger, il avait l'intention de faire parler encore un peu ce bavard de Freid, pour savoir s'il avait réellement un rôle là-dedans. Et au vu du fameux conseil, il était maintenant clair que le mage aux runes avait un rôle dans toute la mécanique.

Fried se secoua légèrement les cheveux, avant de les repousser derrière son col ancien et richement découpé et de prononcer ses derniers mots en modulant cette foi-ci sa voix d'une façon étrange, comme pour tenter de chanter, ce qui le rendait encore plus effrayant :

« _Et si j'étais toi, je me débarrasserait vraiment d'Erza… Déjà qu'elle nous gênait d'habitude, et voilà qu'elle traîne maintenant son sale corps dans la chambre froide et prends la place des gigots_… »

Fried s'effaça alors doucement dans la pénombre du couloir.

Bon débarras...

* * *

Natsu, animé par une nouvelle envie de tout savoir, tout découvrir, tout comprendre, eut une petite idée pas si idiote que cela… Il sortit de nouveau les cheveux bleus de sa poche, et lui qui avait un odorat très développé, il pourrait peut-être retrouver le livre à la photographie en reniflant bien l'air qui l'entourait. Il avança de quelques pas dans le couloir gris des sous-sols et cru entendre des éclats de voix venant du dessus. Mais son odorat ne donnait rien, il ne détectait aucune trace de l'odeur si particulière dans les environs. Intrigué par les bruits venant du dessus, il monta les marches quatre à quatre avec la ferme intention de découvrir qui ou quoi était à l'origine de l'agitation.

En chemin, il passa devant un détail qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors par vraiment remarqué. Sur le mur à côté de lui, bien à droite, un tableau. Un tableau qu'il n'avait jamais prit la peine de regarder sans doute. Son regard s'y perdit, sans vraiment y prendre d'intérêt, jusqu'à ce le visage de Mirajane apparaisse clairement à ses yeux. A côté de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, riant dans la sérénité d'un petit taillis – probablement les bois de Magnolia – Natsu observa la silhouette d'une fille. Un sentiment de déjà-vu le prit soudain.

Cette fille.

Ces vieux habits, mais cette fois, une tenue très claire, ensoleillée.

Cette pause.

Cette taille.

Ce teint pâle.

Et surtout, cette couleur bleu.

Le bleu de ses cheveux.

**OOO**

Je m'excuse d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour ajouter la suite, je suis allé au cinéma (2 fois en plus ^^) bref, mais comme le dit Arthémysia, il reste encore pas mal de choses en suspens (c'est normal c'est le début non mais oh)

Je me tais maintenant, plus j'en dis et moins c'est intéressant ! Mais si vous avez des questions (et pas forcément sur la nouvelle) n'hésitez pas !


	8. Chapter 8

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Ma chambre froide :

* * *

Le vase.

Le vase sur la table de chevet.

« Alors ? Oups ! On dirait bien que tu es en dans un sale état mon pauvre Gray… » La voix étrange de Fried résonnait dans l'infirmerie.

Gray ne répondait pas, il ne voulait même pas se retourner pour regarder cet homme. Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, il entendit Fried se retirer comme il était venu, tel un spectre vagabond.

Gray froissait les draps contre son cœur. Pourquoi a-t-il ce mal ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il voit de plus en plus Natsu comme LA solution à chaque problème ? Il a l'impression de ne plus pouvoir rien dire quand il est avec lui… et en même temps, il se sent bien. Juste… sa présence…

La vase… c'est comme si il l'appelait. Les yeux de Gray se rapprochèrent lentement du petit vase qui contenait deux trois tiges mortes baignant dans une eau sombre. Les couleurs froides et plates de l'infirmerie s'écartaient sous l'effet d'une sorte de grande fusion avec les nouveaux éléments – eau, bois mou et ce verre rayé par endroit – Gray pouvait tout voir et tout entendre, comme transposé dans le verre lui-même. Maintenant envahit par les tréfonds verts et noirs du vase, il paraissait possible de regarder dans les hauteurs et d'être éblouit par la grandeur des tiges et des bourgeons rabougris, de planer avec toutes ces particules étranges qui flottaient en surface et en profondeur, lentement, qu'il pourrait réveiller d'une pression, d'un mouvement sur la paroi, et les faire se mouvoir comme dans un lent manège funèbre. Mais… ce manège célèbre donc son propre enterrement ? Pourquoi cette sensation de manque ? Pourquoi est-il ailleurs, perdu ces derniers temps avec ce foutu dragon ? Il n'y a pas cent mille explications possibles et la seule que Gray tourne et retourne dans le vase est toujours la même et il l'a réfute toujours de la même façon : il aime Natsu… Ou du moins il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait une certaine attirance pour lui… Et peut-être le plus gênant, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple attirance physique… Oui, son visage, ses yeux surtout, son sourire, même son écharpe il l'a voulait, même ses bras il les voulait tout autant, il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, rien qu'un instant tout à l'heure… Tout cela oui, mais pour sa propre torture, il fallait aussi qu'il soit plus ou moins obnubilé par le mage le reste du temps, c'est-à-dire… presque tout le temps… beaucoup trop de temps. Et plus cela allait mal, plus il se voyait de temps à autres à lui tenir la main. Lui tenir quoi ? Pourquoi faire ? Et… surtout pourquoi lui particulièrement, merde ! Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus facile ?_ « Facile »_… Ou plutôt, une fille déjà, non ? Alors que ses réflexions s'éternisaient dans les mouvements éternels de l'eau verte, il eut de nouveau comme un grand glissement vers l'avant, et les lignes de fuites se déformèrent, les couleurs se mélangèrent et les grands grumeaux de vase disparurent pour se reformer en de régulières lignes qui quadrillaient un endroit sec et livide, bleu et gris. Il vit bientôt une tâche rouge incandescente qu'il reconnut bientôt… C'était Erza qui était recroquevillée dans un coin.

* * *

« Viens, approche je te répète, viens ! disait-elle, la bouche tremblante. Approche que je te vois mieux »

Gray hésita quelques secondes, trainant ses pieds nus sur le carrelage glacé de la chambre.

« Viens ! lui cria-t-elle. Si je t'ai ouvert c'est pour que tu viennes plus près ! Approche ! »

Gray s'exécuta et se mit à un mètre de la prêtresse s'assit en face d'elle. Erza était d'une pâleur morbide, son petit visage était constellé de petits flocons de givre, agglutinés autour de ses yeux suant des larmes et son nez perlant. Elle frissonnait sans arrêt, avait retiré son armure visiblement et repoussait le plus possible sa petite robe sur ses pieds pour les couvrir au mieux, assise les genoux repliés sous sa tête.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui juge les gens Gray… Je crois… Je crois que j'ai définitivement besoin de parler… Tu m'écoutes bien au moins ? »

« Oui, je t'écoute, mais dis-moi que l'on ne va pas rester ici, tu vas mourir de froid si ça continue »

« C'est, c'est… c'est ma chambre froide ici maintenant, je ne peux pas la quitter… Et Erza sourit comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait devant Gray : un sourire profond et désespéré, les yeux plein de larmes, ses lunettes embuées par le froid. Je suis, je suis dans une sorte de spirale sans fin, depuis très longtemps… Je ne peux pas m'en sortir si je ne fais pas des changements drastiques. Toi-même, tu as bien vu ce qui m'arrive… Je suis… complètement perdue. Je pensais en avoir finit avec les malheurs après être arrivé à Fairy Tail, je pensais avoir tout vécu, tu comprends ? Mais quand je me suis rendu compte que je souffrais tout autant qu'avant, et même, pour des raisons tellement plus idiotes… J'étais devenue une enfant pourrie gâtée (ses sanglots reprirent). Je ne pouvais pas continuer à t'ignorer Gray… Je m'en suis rendu compte il y tellement longtemps, mais tu n'en avais visiblement rien à faire… Et les sous-entendus avec toi ne marchent pas, pour mon plus grand malheur… Car tout le monde fait des sous-entendus aujourd'hui, surtout avec toi j'imagine. Tu es un peu au centre de l'attention à Fairy Tail… »

« Personne n'est au centre de Fary Tail Erza, tu ne peux pas dire ça »

« Alors pourquoi tout le monde tourne autour de toi ? » cria-elle d'effroi, révulsant ses yeux.

« Personne, tu te fais des idées… » Continuait calmement le mage de glace.

« C'est faux ! Je sais bien que tu as le succès que tu mérites… Seulement, avec cette histoire de guilde, j'ai finis par me dire que je devais arrêter de vouloir l'attention des gens… Que je pourrais passer outre le fait que… j'étais déjà trop spéciale pour m'intégrer totalement. Alors j'ai pensé à d'autres choses. Mais Gray, tu n'as jamais senti ce moment où tu voudrais que tout s'écroule pour ne laisser qu'une personne avec toi, qu'une seule et que tu puisses vivre avec elle pour la fin des temps, sans histoires, sans jugements, que l'on nous laisse tranquilles, vivre une vie ? Ce sentiment, je l'ai eu pour toi… Et tu ne peux pas t'imaginer la terreur que c'est de te voir avec toutes ces filles ridicules qui te tournent autour, tout le temps, chaque jour des regards, et toi qui fait l'indifférent. Ce que j'ai pu vouloir te tuer aussi… Mon épée qui me démangeait… Je crois que c'est vers cette période qu'il me fallait le plus me détourner de toi. Plus je te voyais, plus je me sentais différente, plus j'avais envie de partir loin d'ici, quitte à retourner vivre un enfer, mais ne plus penser à toi ! »

« Erza… Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas me dire tout cela en face ! »

« Je sais ! Je sais ! Je me suis torturée pour rien pendant toutes ces années ! Mais qui peut m'en empêcher ? Qui peut m'empêcher de me torturer comme ça ?! Et si cela pouvait aussi être nécessaire ? J'étais convaincue que je ne pourrais pas t'avoir… Alors j'ai commencé à tout faire pour t'oublier… Il me fallait quelque chose pour combler tout ce manque, toute la frustration de ne pas t'avoir avec moi Gray… J'ai… J'ai commencé à manger, manger encore plus qu'avant. Je m'en fichais, je ne prenais pas de poids, mais je devais manger. Quelque chose de froid, qui puisse me défaire de toi… Et, je crois bien que j'avais réussi à vivre avec pendant un certain temps, et Erza prit ses lunettes et les brisa contre le sol. Mais il fallait que, bien sûr, la manque revienne, que cela me soit insupportable à chaque nouvelle bouchée. J'avais besoin de ces gâteaux, de plus en plus souvent, et des fraisiers encore plus grands et froids. Tu sais ce que c'est, non ? Une addiction ? Je voulais me contrôler, me rependre en mains, et les gâteaux disparaissaient de ma chambre, et je n'en pouvais plus, on a commencé à m'interdire d'en manger parce que le plaisir que j'en tirai était si intense, que je perdais la raison… Oh, tu devrais vivre ça Gray ! Quand je les mangeais ces gâteau, j'avais comme un pouvoir qui me permettait de ne plus avoir peur de rien, de vivre comme dans un grand rêve éveillé, et de faire tout ce que je voulais. Tu devrais connaître ce sentiment Gray, plus puissant que toutes les magies que j'ai pu rencontrer… Ne plus craindre une seule chose sur Terre… J'étais de nouveau comme Titania, la véritable, telle que j'étais à mes meilleures années. Et j'ai sombré de nouveau dans mon addiction. Gray ! Quand ton corps tout entier tremble, et te demande de lui apporter son dû, que ferais-tu, tu l'ignorais ? Alors ce matin, oui, c'est bien moi qui ai acheté le fraisier en ville, je l'ai payé et j'ai remercié le vendeur, je suis retourné ici et je l'ai mangé, en sachant bien le mal que je pourrais causer, mais… mais plus le temps passait, plus la douleur me faisait oublier tout ça… Gray posa sa main un des genoux d'Erza. Je suis maudite, depuis l'enfance… »

« Erza, tout ce que je vois moi, c'est une mage qui souffre de son addiction, et surtout, de sa solitude… »

Le visage d'Erza parut s'éclairer. Gray s'approcha un peu, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres frigorifiées et rêches de la prêtresse bleue. Celle-ci se figea, puis se laissa faire, consciente que cela n'irait pas plus loin. Gray se retira. Erza souriait un peu et les larmes reprirent.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as drogué ? »

« Oui… C'est bien moi… C'était assez facile… Tu ne mange que cela après tout, et personne d'autre n'en mangerais comme toi… Mais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tiennes aussi bien. J'ai donc forcé la dose… sur le stock de glace qui venait. Et même… on dirait que cela n'a pas suffit tout à l'heure… Mais je suis une horreur, une horreur sans nom pour t'avoir attaqué ! Je suis maudite, jusqu'à mon sang. »

« Tu n'as pas à porter la responsabilité de tout cela… sur ton passé. Tu n'as pas vécue plus d'horreurs que les autres et cela ne peut pas justifier tes actes » dit Gray, qui sentait le froid le gagner.

« Mais… Si seulement… Pourtant je crois que ce n'est pas aussi simple… Tu te souviens ? _La tour du paradis ? Ma shisou… ? _Les années que j'ai passé là-bas… »

« Tu n'as pas à reporter tes fautes là-dessus, quoi qu'il se soit passé là-bas »

« Mais Gray ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer, même pas un seul instant tout ce que j'ai pu éprouver à cette époque ! La torture, celle que l'on subissait quotidiennement ! Et surtout, celle de vivre dans ce cachot géant dont on ne voyait pas la sortie, ni la moindre once de lumière et de trouver que cela ressemblait à une maison au fond, de s'y habituer. Comment peu-ton infliger cela à quelqu'un ? Comment peut-on diriger une telle folie et se sentir encore humain ? Comment pouvait-on nous traiter comme cela… Presque nus, à marcher dans les couloirs glacés, travailler la pierre aux outils cassés, et pourquoi pas avec nos ongles et nos dents… Ces années là aussi, il fallait tout faire pour se détourner de la souffrance, et donc, se tourner vers les seules personnes qui étaient encore attentionnées. On devait se soutenir »

« Et tu as rencontré Jellal, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Gray, abattu par le froid et les paroles d'Erza.

« Mais c'est toi, toi Gray ! C'est Jellal que j'ai cru revoir en te voyant plus tard, en arrivant ici. Vous étiez assez semblables physiquement, et il me suffisait de penser à ses traits, ses traits oubliés et je le revoyais en te revoyant. Jellal… »

« Erza, sur ce point je pense que je te comprends très bien… »

Les yeux d'Erza s'ouvraient doucement pour regarder Gray avec fatigue mais sérénité.

« Tu veux dire, que tu n'as pas un cœur de pierre, c'est ça ? »

« Je crois que… J'ai dû passer beaucoup d'années sans prendre conscience de ce qui m'entourait… Et peut-être aussi de comment les gens me regardaient. Mais on dirait qu'autour de moi je n'avais pas que des amis… Il y avait peut-être des gens qui m'aimaient mais si je n'y comprenais rien, qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire ? Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais te dire sinon ne pas me rendre compte que tu souffrais à l'époque ? »

« Tu es bien lâche Gray… Comme moi. Toi c'est en amour, moi pour tout le reste »

« Mais si l'on ne sais pas ? Est-ce de la lâcheté ? Erza… Mais je crois que j'ai… Que je me suis fais avoir… Je ne suis pas un cœur de glace non… »

Erza écoutait attentivement Gray qui commençait à hésiter, à trembler puisqu'il faisait vraiment froid tout à coup, même pour lui.

« Erza je… Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir remarqué plus que cela… Mais, je crois que ces derniers temps, j'ai commencé à aimer quelqu'un… Je n'en suis pas tout à faire sûre encore mais… »

« Qui est-ce ? Qui est-ce Gray ? » Les yeux d'Erza étaient entièrement absorbés par l'image de Gray.

« … Je… c'est compliqué, je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre puisqu'il… il n'y a aucune chance que cela fonctionne »

« C'est Natsu,n'est-ce pas ? » et le visage d'Erza prit une triste mine.

Gray se figea, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de soupirer et de frissonner un bon coup, sentant tout un souffle froid lui parcourir l'échine.

« Ah… Je m'en doutais un petit peu… Je crois que j'ai même commencé à être jalouse de lui… Ah, si j'avais pensé être jalouse de Natsu un jour… »

« C'était ça ta scène de jalousie tout ça l'heure ? Pour m'éloigner de lui ? »

« Malheureusement, il semble que tu tenais déjà trop à lui pour le laisser tomber… Natsu est quelqu'un de formidable et je l'ai salit avec tout ça…

Et elle cria.

Son cri atroce et fou raisonnait si bien dans la chambre froide que c'était deux trois, quatre voire plus d'Erza qui criait ainsi. Gray remarqua que le bras droit d'Erza, qu'elle avait placé sous un petit filet d'eau, était devenu si rigide que l'on pouvait y voir de la glace se former, comme une mince armure.

« Erza, reprend-toi tu vas vraiment congeler ici ! »

« Ma chambre froide, pour retrouver cette tour ! Ce même froid, ces mêmes couleurs… Je savais que je verrai Jellal si j'y retournais, et te voilà… Mais regarde ton cou… Regarde ce que je t'ai fais, et toi bien sûr, tu ne cherches même pas à te venger, à me frapper, à me faire la morale, tu m'écoutes ! Mais tu es… Tu es tellement gentil… Avec moi comme avec ceux que tu aimes vraiment, je suppose… Mais je ne pourrais pas m'y faire. Je t'ai sauté dessus, comme une folle. Je ne sais pas bien si c'était encore le manque de gâteau qui faisait son effet, si j'étais désespérée ou bien déterminée, je ne sais plus… Mais j'ai voulu te violer ! Je l'ai voulu ! Je t'ai voulu tout à moi, et profiter de toi comme ça, sans demander autre chose ! Mais je suis ignoble ! Je suis la pire des mages que Fairy Tail est connu, je suis une immondice. Que je meure si tu le désires Gray, je pourrais me tuer, j'aurais pu le faire depuis longtemps. Mais de tout le mal que j'ai causé, je n'ai encore rien payé. Rien du tout… Ahhhhhhhh ! Laissez-moi me punir, laissez-moi ! »

Et Erza fit apparaître son épée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Erza ? »

Gray recula instinctivement, mais il se dit bien vite que c'était Erza qui était en danger, là maintenant. Cependant, il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir : Erza ne le frapperait pas, et semblait redevenir sereine tout à coup.

« Ma vie, c'est cette chambre froide… » Erza souriait, tendrement.

Elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur son bras gelé et il se brisa comme du verre sur le sol.

Elle poussa ensuite ce cri de déchirement que Gray n'oubliera jamais.

**OOO**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La forêt :

* * *

Natsu montait avec hâte les marches qui le séparaient de la taverne. Il y avait effectivement un bon paquet de monde réunit autour de ce qui ressemblait à une bagarre. En temps normal, Natsu les aurait bien rejoints, mais la situation n'était pas à se battre pour un rien. Il avançait vers l'assemblée quand un éternuement sonore le détourna de son objectif : il s'arrêta et vit que Mirajane agitait un mouchoir en sa direction.

« Natsu, viens par ici s'il te plaît ! »

Le mage à l'écharpe s'avança vers le comptoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Ce n'est pas très important, écoute moi plutôt… »

« Natsu, qu'est-ce que t'as dans la main là ? Ça sent bizarre ton truc ! » Fit remarqué Kanna qui était assise à côté de lui, désignant la main que où Natsu cachait les mèches bleues.

Natsu se détourna de Mirajane un instant, regardant avec effroi Kanna.

« Tu sens quelque chose ? »

« Oui, évidemment, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Et toi Mirajane ? Rien du tout ? »

« Non… mais » la barmaid fut coupée par Natsu qui semblait perdu :

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne sentes rien Mira ? »

« Je ne sais pas… sans doute parce j'ai le nez bouché… Mais Natsu, tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il était concentré sur les cheveux qu'il tenait toujours cachés dans sa main.

« Natsu ! »

« Hein ? » Fit le dragon slayer.

« Je… je voulais savoir si Gray allait mieux »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, mais on a toujours une mage disparue et une autre enfermée dans un grand frigo… » Les paroles de Natsu refroidirent Mirajane qui baissa légèrement la tête.

Alors, Natsu posa les cheveux bleus sur la table et Mirajane fut prise d'une courte réflexion, avant de pencher légèrement la tête et d'ouvrir de grands yeux :

« Ce sont ses mèches… » Dit-elle, entre la surprise et la tristesse.

« Les mèches de qui ? »

Mira restait muette, perdue.

« A qui sont ses cheveux Mira ? C'est très important ! » la peur emportait le visage du mage de feu.

« Je… je me souviens bien d'elle. Je crois que nous avons même un tableau souvenir de son passage à la guilde… »

« Qui c'est à la fin ? »

« Attends, laisse-moi me rappeler… Oui, c'était une jeune fille de ton âge… Elle était venue une fois seulement à la guilde… Très gentille, je crois qu'elle voulait me rencontrer à l'époque. Je me souviens de ses mèches bleues, un bleu très beau, oui… »

« Et rien sur son nom ? » désespérait le mage.

« Ça… Je suis plutôt physionomiste qu'autre chose, désolé, mais… A moins qu'elle ne s'appelle… Non, vraiment je ne m'en souvient plus, désolée » Fit Mirajane, faisant sa mine gênée.

« Bon, c'est déjà quelque chose, merci… Je vais retourner au pavillon pour en apprendre plus sur elle ! »

« Eh grand fou, tu oublies pas quelque chose ? » Kanna tendait les mèches si particulières à Natsu.

« Merci, Kanna, je reviendrai voir Gray plus tard » et il partit presque aussitôt du comptoir à vive allure.

« D'où il tient cette force, ce gamin ? » Gambergeait Kanna qui commanda alors une peinte de bière pour entamer la soirée.

* * *

Alors que Natsu allait traverser la taverne, il fut bloqué par le troupeau qui se querellait depuis tout à l'heure, il s'approcha et vit Lévy en train de crier contre Freid, visiblement ennuyé :

« … sa magie étrange, je l'ai reconnue, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Tu n'as aucune preuve que c'est moi qui ai volé ce fichu livre, je n'en connaissais même pas l'existence avant que tu viennes me parler » répondit le mage aux runes, intouchable.

« C'est vrai que s'il ne l'a pas sur lui, on ne peut pas vraiment l'accuser Lévy » Laça un mage dans la cohue.

Lévy fumait littéralement. Natsu prit part au cercle autour des deux adversaires et s'adressa à la petite mage :

« Lévy, toujours pas de nouvelles de Lucy ? »

« Personne ne l'a vue ici, j'ai demandé à tout le monde »

Natsu dirigea son regard sur Freid qui avait entendu leurs messes basses.

« Toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à nous gêner pour retrouver Lucy ! »

« Mais je reste à ma place mon cher, c'est toi qui vagabondes dans la guilde depuis ce matin pour on ne sait qu'elles histoires… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ! Le maître ne peut pas travailler ! »

C'était Luxus, du haut des escaliers, saignant du regard Natsu et Lévy. La salamandre fut prit d'une vive fureur quand il croisa du regard le mage blond.

« Toi, là ! » Natsu était clairement visé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Luxus ? »

« Ne t'avises pas de sortir… La situation est grave, une mage a disparue et il semble que tu étais au courant depuis pas mal de temps… Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit au juste ? »

Tous les regards étaient sur le dragon slayer désormais, animé par la rage de faire taire le mage électrique au plus vite.

« Je n'ai rien à expliquer, le but est de trouver Lucy au plus vite »

« Ce n'est pas en dissimulant la vérité que tu feras avancer les recherches plus rapidement, imbécile… Le maître souhaite de parler, tu as intérêt à venir tout de suite… Je t'assure que tu vas devoir fournir des explications… » Et Luxus eut un petit sourire.

Mais Natsu ne perdit pas une seconde, brisa la foule et ouvrit les portes de la guilde pour sortit dehors. Il entendit clairement Luxus crier et des gens s'écarter sur le passage, il entendit les pas accélérés d'un mage qui le poursuivait, mais il continua de courir droit vers le bois et en se retournant, vit Freid qui le pourchassait. Visiblement seul, le mage aux longs cheveux verts invoqua un cercle sous les pieds de son adversaire, mais celui-ci bondit sur le côté pour échapper au piège. Natsu, après quelques secondes de course, s'arrêta et fit face à Freid.

« Très bien, je me rends, j'abandonne… J'ai besoin de parler au maître de toute façon… »

Freid fit la moue, ses fins sourcils descendirent sur ses petits yeux et il eut un instant de silence.

« Voilà qui est sage mon petit, tu vas me suivre gentiment, de toute façon tu ne peux pas échapper à ma magie »

Natsu s'approcha lentement de Freid qui le surveillait avec attention, et lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, il fit un mouvement brusque et saisit le mage des runes par les deux bras.

« Ah ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis né de la dernière pluie au quoi ? »

« Laisse-moi aller là où je veux et je te ferais rien ! On est peut-être de la même guilde, mais ça me dérange pas de te frapper quand même ! » menaça le dragon slayer, bien certain de son avantage sur l'autre mage.

« Tu auras beau fuir, on te rattrapera ! Personne ne m'échappe, certainement pas toi… » Et Freid tentait de se dégager en bougeant de toute ses forces, contre la puissance et la furie de Natsu.

« Je sais ce que tu complotes »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? Tu vois, ta pathétique tentative de traduire le livre a été stoppée, ainsi que toutes les prochaines… Le livre a été détruit de toute façon… »

« C'est toi qui l'a fait disparaître ? »

« Cette petite peste de Lévy a reconnu ma magie, sans cela, nous n'en serions pas là… Tu cherches vraiment à m'énerver ou quoi ? » Et Freid assena un violent coup de pieds dans le ventre de Natsu.

Le mage de feu se réceptionna au sol

« Crois-moi, moins tu te mêleras de cette histoire, mieux cela vaudra pour toi et la guilde. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal »

« Qu'est-ce que vous cachez au juste ? » lança le dragon slayer.

« Tu vois, tu n'en as aucune idée. Et quand je te dis de tourner la page, tu devrais sérieusement y penser »

« Il s'agit de mon histoire, à moi aussi il me semble ! Qui est la fille qui… ? »

Freid interrompit Natsu en activant des cercles d'incantation. Il éleva sa main, fit apparaître un langage brillant autour de Natsu.

« _Écriture des ombres_ » et une pluie de lames noires s'abattit sur Natsu.

Des flammes rugirent sous les coups d'épée et les firent disparaître en un rien de temps. Aussitôt, dans un vortex de braises, Natsu apparût, poing en avant, et le fit atterrir de toute sa force sur le visage de Freid. Propulsé dans les herbes hautes du bois, le mage des runes cria avant de s'étaler sur les tapis de mousses calcinées. Le mage des flammes, encore sous l'emprise d'une puissante furie s'approcha de Freid et leva son poing sur le visage de ce dernier.

« Tu vas m'expliquer toute cette histoire maintenant ! » et Natsu assena un coup sur le nez de Fried, le faisant de nouveau reculé plus en profondeur dans la forêt. Le mage des runes expulsa quelques gerbes de sang de sa bouche et, en voyant de nouveau la salamandre arriver devant lui, prépara un nouveau sort.

« Trop tard ! et Natsu interrompit son adversaire en s'emparant de ses deux mains. Maintenant dis-moi tout ! »

« C'est inutile Natsu… Je ne vais rien te dire, et Freid souriait, le visage amoché par les coups et la fatigue. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal… les gens comme toi ne tombent pas aussi bas pour avoir des informations… »

Fried eut un grand sourire, comme une demande, un appel et Natsu faillit succomber à la tentation de brûler immédiatement les deux mains du mage, mais il se retint.

« Tu te bats pour quelque chose que tu ne comprends même pas… » Freid ferma les yeux.

« Si tu en viens à me poursuivre pour m'en empêcher, c'est que cela doit être important, non ? »

« Je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres, je devais te ramener au maître de la guilde » Freid semblait exténué.

« Eh bien tu t'y ramèneras tout seul ! Maintenant parle moi de cette fille ! Si tu n'es qu'un serviteur, qui est ton maître ? C'est à lui que je vais casser la figure, pas à toi si tu me dis qui c'est ! »

Natsu fut alors propulsé sur le côté, par une force destructrice.

« Imbécile, il me restait encore assez de magie pour… » Et Fried rit aux éclats tandis que Natsu hurlait, frappé par les écritures magiques.

Quand le sort se dissipa, Natsu, couvert de suie et de brûlures plus ou moins superficielles sortir de la fumée et se traina vers Fried, le regard emplit de venin.

« Tout va mal à la guilde en ce moment, je suis persuadé que c'est entièrement votre faute, toi et ton maître… C'est Luxus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage de Fried était prit d'une grande lassitude, il semblait abandonné de toute force.

« Tu es tenace, moustique… »

« Dis-moi ! C'est bien Luxus ? »

« Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Hein ? Abrutit, pourquoi tu es venu déranger ces vieilles histoires ? Tu n'as pas à te mêler de tout ça »

Natsu gagna le corps inanimé de Freid et le regarda avec haine, tous deux étaient à leurs limites.

« Ça change que c'est mon historie que l'on m'a volé… Donc celle de toute la guilde avec ! » Natsu était tout proche, il avait le regard plongé dans celui de Freid, à quelques centimètres.

« Ah… Tu me rappelle Luxus par moment… Aussi têtu que lui » et Freid s'avança soudain et colla se lèvres sur celles de Natsu, qui aussitôt se recula, les yeux révulsés :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous toi ? Reste à ta place ! T'es malade ou quoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée… »

« Arrête ces conneries… » Et Natsu recula encore, prit par un étrange sentiment qui le secouait. Il regarda encore un instant le mage à terre, en piteux état, avant de se détourner et de courir. Freid semble hors d'état de nuire maintenant.

S'il retournait à la guilde, il allait droit vers Luxus, et il était persuadé que Freid et l'autre était forcément de mèche. Donc il fallait éviter la guilde pour l'instant. Il avança un peu, avant de souffrir d'un point de côté qui le ralentit encore plus. Fatigué comme jamais, il regarda le ciel nuageux et sombre, il commençait à pleuvoir.

« Merde… Il faut que je trouve de quoi… me soigner » Et il se dirigea vers la ville de Magnolia, à petites foulées.

* * *

Ce n'était décidément par son jour… Et voilà qu'il pleuvait à présent. Ce genre de jours où il avait l'impression que tout était fait en sorte pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire que cela… S'il rentrait, qui sait ce que Luxus pourrait lui faire ? Et il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de perdre son temps avec le maître et les sermons qu'il pourrait donner. Il essaya d'oublier toutes les questions et les inquiétudes qui lui parvenaient et ne put s'empêcher de repenser au dernier geste de Freid… Qu'est-ce que ce fou venait de lui faire ? Il avait tenté de l'embrasser, c'est bien ça ? Revoir la scène, même très courte, dans son esprit, lui fit faire une mine de rejet, de dégoût. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il était une fille, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Ou bien il était simplement ivre de fatigue et en plein délire, ou bien il était tombé sur la tête depuis le début… Pourquoi il embrasserait un gars comme ça ? Surtout un ennemi ?

Alors qu'il était en proies à de vives interrogations qui l remuait intérieurement, Natsu arriva devant la porte d'une petite boutique de magie, la plus proche qu'il avait pu trouver et entra. Une petite sonnette annonça son arrivée dans le cossu établissement et une vieille dame aux cheveux d'un rose assez vif apparut.

« Oui, vous… désirez ? » La femme semblait inquiète de l'état dans lequel Natsu était.

« Il faut que je me repose… Vous n'auriez pas une cheminée par hasard, ou des lacrimas à flammes ? »

La vendeuse eut une pause, puis comme un petit éclair qui l'a fit avancer vers le mage et elle emmena Natsu devant une cheminée qui se trouvait dans l'arrière boutique.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien du tout, laissez-moi vous soigner »

« Non, il faut juste que je récupère de l'énergie… » Et Natsu prit des flammes dans ses mains et commença à se nourrir, ce qui sembla embêter la vendeuse.

« Vous auriez pu me le dire tout de suite ! Et elle rajouta des buches dans l'âtre. Ne mangez pas tout d'un coup ! »

« Ahh, ça va déjà mieux… »

Il ne restait pas grand-chose du feu (feu le feu ! :/ ) au grand désespoir de la dame qui s'assit à côté du dragon slayer.

« Expliquez-moi ce qui vous arrive jeune homme… »

« Je me suis juste battu… Merci pour les flammes »

La femme semblait un peu exténuée et se gratta une oreille :

« Vous êtes juste là pour scouater chez moi ou les articles vous intéressent ? »

* * *

Natsu se gratta le crâne avec gêne, comme il sait si bien le faire.

« Euh… J'aimerais juste rester un peu ici, le temps que la pluie se calme » dit-il gêné.

« Tant que vous ne dérangez pas ma boutique… Je vais chercher du thé »

« Merci » et Natsu contempla quelques instants le feu qui persistait dans la cheminée, avant de soupirer.

Il eut soudain comme une idée et sortir de sa poche la première page que Lévy lui avait traduit. Il ne l'avait toujours par regarder avec toute cette agitation. Les lettres étaient lisibles, bien qu'écrites avec une grande rapidité. Natsu s'absorba dès lors dans la lecture :

_« 14 juin de l'an XXXX, cher journal, tu es le plus beau cadeau que j'ai pu recevoir de ma vie. Je t'accorde bien que je n'ai encore que treize ans, mais papa m'a répété déjà tant de fois que les grandes personnes n'ont pas forcément vécu plus de choses que les plus jeunes ! Je crois personnellement que depuis notre arrivé à Magnolia, j'ai vu et entendu beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, dont certaines dont je ne suis pas vraiment fière ! En tout cas, je compte bien écrire un maximum avec toi. J'aime beaucoup ta couverture verte, cependant je la trouve un peu vide, il faudra que je pense à la décorer ou y coller quelque chose… _

_16 juin de l'an XXXX, papa m'a dit de ne pas trop écrire, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je crois qu'il commence à regretter le cadeau qu'il m'a fait… aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à pêcher une adorable petite crevette que j'ai baptisée Moloch… Tu sais, comme ce démon qui mange les enfants ! Papa m'a dit que j'avais des idées étranges, mais il ne s'est pas vu lui, avec ses vêtements de travail ! Quand mon père part pour l'atelier, il a vraiment l'air de débarquer d'autre part._

_19 juin de l'an XXXX : Cher journal, tu ne vas pas me croire, j'ai rencontré un garçon, il doit avoir quelques années de plus que moi et il est vraiment grand. Il est venu me parler alors que je pleurais parce que papa n'était toujours pas rentré et que j'étais devant la porte à l'attendre. Il m'a offert à manger. Je sais, d'habitude, on n'accepte pas ce que les inconnus nous offrent, mais là… Il avait l'air si gentil. Le plus drôle, se sont ses cheveux, ils sont tout roses, comme ma crevette Moloch… Il m'a dit en partant qu'il s'appelait Natsu. J'aime bien ce nom, je devrais même changer le nom de ma crevette et l'appeler autrement. _

_Moloch, c'est vraiment moins beau que Natsu décidément »_

Le plateau de thé fit un petit bruit sur la table face à la cheminée. Natsu regardait de nouveau les flammes qui, peu à peu, gagnaient en puissance. La traduction s'arrêtait là.

« Vous ne voulez pas de thé ? »

« Je suis un peu perdu… »

« Je vois bien cela, buvez, je vous dis ! »

« Merci, madame… madame… »

« Pulyussica… Mais madame suffira »

Et Natsu accepta le breuvage, encore emprunt de la voix de la fille qu'il s'était imaginé lui lire son journal. Un journal intime visiblement, remplit de souvenirs, de détails de son histoire, de petites anecdotes jeune fille.

L'eau de la fontaine coulait de nouveau dans son cœur.

**OOO**

A Yami Ni Hikari : Effectivement, tout ne s'arrange pas ! Votre plaisir (et le mien aussi du coup) est loin de s'arrêter

A Arthémysia : Pour la jeune fille de la photographie, il n'y a effectivement pas beaucoup de choix, je vais te laisser gamberger là-dessus Arthémysia, sachant que Juvia a été cité plus tôt mais qu'elle n'a pas de rôle dans cette histoire (enfin, pour l'instant je ne lui en vois aucun)

Erza est quelqu'un de fragile, j'ai beaucoup aimé tout ce qui s'est passé dans l'arc de la tour du paradis, cela m'a marqué et j'ai donc décidé d'inclure une parabole là-dessus. Erza est tellement bien que je pourrais écrire des pages sur elle ! )

Faudra me dire ce que c'est une UA par contre, je crois comprendre ais je ne vois pas ce que cela veut dire ! (Vous me donnez du fil à retordre vous aussi décidément !)


	10. Chapter 10

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La ruelle :

* * *

Gray déposa le corps frigorifié d'Erza sur le lit de l'infirmerie et s'assit un moment à côté d'elle, tentant de la réchauffer avec toutes les couvertures qu'il pouvait trouver. Erza avait perdue connaissance suite au choc.

Le mage de glace ne put s'empêcher de regarder le bras coupé d'Erza. La glace n'avait pas encore fondu de ce côté et une fois que tout serait partit, la douleur la réveillerait certainement. Aussi, Gray alla chercher de l'aide à l'étage.

« Elle se l'est coupée toute seule ? » demanda Kanna.

« Oui…En le brisant avec son épée »

« Si le morceau qu'elle a retiré est encore d'un seul bloc, on pourra essayer de lui remettre son bras avec de la magie réparatrice, non ? »

« Je crois qu'il s'est brisé en mille morceau sous le choc… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire… »

Kanna fit une courte pause, lançant un regard triste au sol :

« Alors occupe-toi de lui appliquer de la glace sur sa blessure tant que je n'ai pas recousu la plaie… Il va falloir réchauffer le reste de son corps » et Kanna apporta d'autres tissus pour couvrir Erza.

« Erza… » Gray soupira un instant et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Tu m'expliqueras ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Elle le fera si elle veut… J'ai assez donné pour aujourd'hui »

« Va donc te reposer un peu à côté, je m'occupe d'elle maintenant » dit Kanna, en sortant une petite trousse de premiers secours.

« Il faut que je retrouve Natsu au plus vite, c'est surtout ça »

« Tu n'es pas en état ! Et pourquoi tu devrais le voir en plus ? »

« Il a dit qu'il reviendrai au plus vite, non ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui courir après » Répondit Kanna, comprenant qu'elle allait se retrouver seule avec Erza.

« Je t'appelle du renfort si tu veux, mais moi je dois y aller. Natsu a peut-être des ennuis s'il ne rentre pas ! » Et Gray partit de la chambre au plus vite en emportant sa veste blanche que l'on avait plié non loin de la sortie.

* * *

Il arriva bien vite à la taverne, encore couvert de gel. La chaleur de la pièce commençait à faire fondre les quelques parcelles de givre sur son corps. Il remit sa veste sur son dos et son arrivée fut remarquée par les mages, plus ou moins répartis aux tables de la guilde. C'était l'heure du dîner. Gray eut une belle douleur à l'estomac. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin et que le manque de nourriture l'avait grandement affaiblit. Il alla voir Mirajane qui s'épongeait le nez. Quand elle le vit, elle fit un grand sourire et rangea sa corbeille à mouchoirs derrière le comptoir.

« Hey Gray, alors, tu t'es remis de tes blessures »

« Oui… Mais je n'ai pas la même chance qu'Erza… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Si tu pouvais envoyer quelqu'un pour aider Kanna à la soigner, elle s'est mise dans un piteux état »

« Avec plaisir Gray, mais tu vois... comme c'est le service du soir, je ne peux pas me déplacer... Mais je vais envoyer ma petite sœur ne t'inquiète pas !

« Ok, merci beaucoup… Tu sais où est Natsu au fait ? » Le mage de glace était vraiment inquiet.

« Il est partit en courant d'ici il y a peu… Luxus est à ses trousses il semblerait »

« Ok, c'est donc pour ça qu'il n'est pas revenu… J'y vais ! »

En chemin, Gray passa près d'une table et piqua dans le mouvement un morceau de viande qu'il porta à sa bouche tout en courant (malgré les protestations d'un client qui avait perdu une partie de son dîner). Cette viande qu'il mangeait enfin, il en avait rêvé tellement longtemps… Il sortit de la guilde et commença à observer les environs. Si Natsu avait été poursuivi par Luxus, où se serait-t-il caché ? Même si la théorie ne tenait pas vraiment debout, il porta naturellement son regard vers la forêt.

* * *

En avançant lentement dans les herbes hautes du bois, il commença à entendre des sortes de gémissements non loin, ainsi que des éclats de voix. Un instant, il crut reconnaître la voix énervée de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Une voix grave… Et plus il se rapprochait, plus il distinguait que c'étaient deux vois qui s'entrechoquaient dans les arbres et la nuit naissante. Il finit par arriver à un petit taillis où les arbres manquaient. Là, adossé à un tronc, il vit Fried en sueur et Luxus juste en face de lui, visiblement en colère.

« Je devrais te réduire en charpie tout de suite, Fried… »

« Luxus, je suis inutile, je sais, mais Natsu était plus fort que moi sur ce coup là… » Des larmes venaient couler sur ses joues rouges.

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi je t'ai envoyé le chercher tout à l'heure ? Hein ? Parce que j'avais confiance en toi crétin ! » Luxus hurlait littéralement, empoignant l'autre par le col.

« Je suis indigne de toi… Mais, tu peux encore le rattraper… »

« Appelle-moi maître… » Le ton de Luxus avait d'un coup changé.

« Oui… maître »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir de nouveau, petit sous-fifre. Je te rappelle que tu me dois la vie, alors essaie de tenir ta part du contrat »

« Je ferai tout pour vous, vous le savez maître »

« Cesse de parler ! » Et Luxus donna un coup violent à Fried.

Gray serait bien intervenu si Freid n'avait pas été aussi mauvais avec lui et Natsu depuis ce matin. Mais il avait beau se dire que Natsu avait besoin d'aide, que rester ici ne valait rien de bon, il était comme vissé à son poste, caché derrière deux grand troncs, à observer la scène.

Luxus donna un second coup, moins violent. Puis il prit le visage de Fried entre ses grandes mains et, cette fois-ci, le gifla. Fried commença à chuchoter des mots que Gray ne pouvait entendre. Luxus continuait de crier.

« Jamais Natsu ne doit pouvoir comprendre ce qui s'est passé, tu as compris ? »

« Oui maître… J'ai détruit le journal, il ne saura rien »

« Il reste encore des choses là-bas qui pourrait lui faire retrouver la mémoire ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à ce qu'il tombe dessus… Petite merde » Luxus prononça ces derniers mots avec une voix étrange.

Le mage blond gifla de nouveau Luxus, puis vint le mordre au cou.

Gray n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Fried se laissait visiblement faire et répétait « Maître » plusieurs fois, esquissant même quelques sourires.

« Tu mérites que je souille ton être encore une fois mon petit… Tu mérite bien ça, non ? » Et une nouvelle claque vint faire perler des gouttes de sang de Fried.

« Oui, allez-y… Venez répandre votre fiel en moi... »

Et Luxus, toujours aussi sérieux et enragé, sembla écarter ses vêtements à plusieurs endroits et puis vint déchirer le pantalon de Fried, avant de se rapprocher du tronc. Il posa sa main sur le front humide de son acolyte et poussa de toutes ses forces, déclenchant un gémissement profond du mage des écritures. Luxus fermait les yeux et soupira avec force, il haletait comme une bête sauvage et commença à effectuer des mouvements de va et viens qui semblait le mettre dans un état second.

Gray, lentement, recula, pas à pas et lorsqu'il ne lui fut plus possible d'entendre les deux hommes dans leur ébat, il se retourna et courut, les yeux encore marqués de ce qu'il avait vu.

Qu'est-ce que… ? Il avait rêvé ou… ? Gray s'était rendu compte de toute la dévotion que Fried portait à Luxus, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce genre de rapport de force entre les deux hommes… Il avait l'impression d'avoir assisté à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir…

Et d'un autre côté, il avait aussi retenu les quelques mots du mage électrique et les avaient bien enregistrés : donc Natsu avait bien perdu la mémoire et il était évident que les deux hommes cherchaient à empêcher la salamandre de la retrouver. L'idée que Natsu soit en danger effraya Gray un instant. En même temps, si Fried avait été battu par Natsu, cela voulait dire qu'il était encore vivant, et qu'il pouvait se déplacer. Gray s'éloigna du bois et continua d'avancer vers la ville. Si le dragon slayer était passé par là, quelqu'un l'avait peut-être vu… Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres possibilités après tout.

Arrivé devant la grande pancarte qui indiquait l'entrée de la ville, Gray fit un bref petit détour pour observer un endroit que Lucy appréciais tout particulièrement : un restaurant qui donnait sur les canaux. Mais il n'y avait que des clients habituels à cette heure, et Gray continua sa route dans l'allée principale, en demandant sur son chemin si personne n'avait croisé la salamandre (qui était assez connu pour ses exploits destructeurs dans le quartier). Il remarqua une vieille dame sur le côté, près d'une boutique d'objets magiques. Elle semblait porter des buches.

« …Vous savez, un gars de mon âge avec les cheveux roses… Comme les vôtres en fait »

« Ah, si c'est le jeune homme à l'appétit d'ogre que vous cherchez, il est parti à l'instant… »

« Merci beaucoup madame »

* * *

_Ici, je vous conseille vivement d'écouter Trouble Every Day de Tinderstincks !_

La mage de glace reprit de plus belle sa recherche, confiant, le sourire regagnant peu à peu ses lèvres. Il était maintenant complètement sec et la douceur de la soirée lui faisait du bien. Au hasard des gens qu'il rencontrait, il crut maintes fois reconnaître le dragon slayer, mais à chaque fois, il tombait une nouvelle fois dans une déception. Il allait se diriger vers l'est de la ville pour chercher ce fameux _pavillon_ quand une voix familière le fit se retourner.

« Hey ! »

C'était Natsu. Il était caché dans une sorte de petite ruelle qui se creusait entre deux grandes maisons à colombages. Aussitôt, Gray fut prit d'un grand soulagement et s'approcha vite de Natsu.

« Natsu » et Gray s'arrêta à quelques mètres du dragon slayer, comme bloqué.

Natsu était couverts de petits brûlures et de tâches noires. Mais même si les blessures avait l'air superficielles et que Natsu semblait aller très bien, quelque chose continuait de gêner Gray. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait voulu prendre Natsu dans ses bras, après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se cherchaient, non ?

« Ah, t'as réussis à me rejoindre le glaçon ? » Et Natsu rit, se rapprochant de Gray.

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ouais…Pourquoi tu te cachais comme ça ? » Fit Gray, lessivé.

« J'ai cru reconnaître l'odeur de Luxus dans la foule…Alors je me suis planqué… Ce malade veut ma peau on dirait… Il faut absolument que je te raconte ce que j'ai appris… »

« Attends. Luxus n'est pas ici, ne t'inquiète pas… Et j'ai aussi beaucoup de choses à te dire »

« Alors commence ! » Et Natsu s'adossa à un mur, le visage tourné vers Gray.

« Je crois bien que nos suppositions étaient avérées, Fried essaie bien de nous empêcher de progresser dans cette histoire et il obéit aux ordres de Luxus »

« Ok, j'ai cru comprendre les mêmes choses… Si je remettais la main sur ce Fried… »

Gray prit soudain une teinte pâle en se remémorant la scène dans les bois à laquelle il avait assisté il y a peu. Natsu en profita pour parler :

« J'ai pu lire les premières pages du bouquin… Il s'agit d'un journal, et c'est bien écrit par cette fille sur la photographie… Je sais aussi qu'elle avait les cheveux bleus bien clairs… Et… C'est déjà pas mal ! Mais j'ai eu des soucis pour me traîner jusqu'ici, si tu savais ! » et Natsu eut un rire nerveux qui fit sourire doucement son condisciple.

« Des cheveux bleus… C'est pas commun »

« Gray ? Qu'est-ce t'as, on dirait que tu vas pas bien ? Gray était encore un peu ailleurs, perdu dans le visage de Natsu. T'as parlé avec Erza au fait ? »

« Eu… Ouais… Mais je sais pas si j'ai la tête à te dire ça maintenant. On pourrait pas aller se poser ailleurs »

« En tout cas, hors que question de retourner à la guilde, on veut notre mort là-bas… » Dit Natsu, encore en alerte.

« Je… On a qu'à aller au pavillon… »

« C'est déjà une meilleure idée, ouais… »

Alors que Natsu se redressait, Gray restait planté à quelques mètres de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Gray… Arrête de gamberger et suis-moi, je sais où est le pavillon »

« Natsu… »

« Ouais ? T'es vraiment ailleurs en ce moment, je me trompe ? »

« J'en ai marre… »

Natsu commença à perdre sa bonne humeur, il se rapprocha un peu du mage de glace.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête les recherches ? »

« Non… C'est pas ça »

Gray avait l'air soudain gagné d'une tristesse et d'une grande lassitude qui étonnait Natsu.

« Eh, t'es épuisé, vient juste avec moi et on va se reposer, je parie que t'as pas bouffé depuis longtemps toi, hein ? »

Gray se sentait tellement inutile. Pendant qu'il était resté à la guilde, Natsu avait eut l'air de faire le tour de Magnolia, et il s'était battu avec Freid. Alors que lui... les histoires d'Erza ne faisaient que le ronger un peu plus. Car il y avait ce sentiment qu'il habitait. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste être content de retrouver Natsu après tous ces efforts et aller dormir ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait juste pas être à l'aise ? Car dès que son regard croisait celui de Natsu, il avait l'impression d'être littéralement dévoré. Dévoré du regard, dévoré vivant.

« Je veux juste… »

Et en même temps, même si toutes les chances étaient contre lui, Gray se rappelait bien que dans la chambre froide, Erza ne l'avait pas jugé, ni même trouvé étrange. Lui, aimer cette tête à flamme… Elle avait semblé même l'approuvé sur le moment… Après tout, peut-être que Natsu ne le rejetterait pas. Il ne voulait pas finir comme la prêtresse : ne rien dire, ne rien avouer et souffrir dans le silence. Peut-être que Natsu avait conscience que Gray ne pouvait pas faire autrement que l'aimer ? Et, même si celui-ci refusait, il accepterait peut-être de continuer ses missions, ses bagarres avec lui, il accepterait sa présence, sa compagnie, en tout temps, en tout lieu, jamais honteux, peut-être un peu gêné…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'une gêne dans une relation devant un mensonge, devant un non-dit ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il se devait de le dire, là, maintenant, pour ne plus porter tout cela en lui.

Natsu était en train de le regarder, perdu, il ne pouvait pas le secouer et l'emporter de force au pavillon. Lui aussi était fatigué, lui aussi en avait marre de ces poursuites et ces histoires sordides mais il fallait continuer. Pour Lucy, pour la guilde… Pour ce passé qui refaisait surface petit à petit.

« Tu veux vraiment pas bouger maintenant ? »

« Attendons un peu… J'ai… »

Et Gray se baissa un peu, se rapprocha de Natsu – les images de Luxus et Fried en tête – il prit le dragon slayer dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

Natsu fut un peu surpris du geste et se laissa cependant faire. Il alla tapoter l'épaule de Gray qui était tout de même plus grand que lui et sourit un peu, rassurant.

« On continuera demain, c'est pas grave si… »

« Natsu, j'aimerais qu'on arrête de se quitter comme ça… J'ai eu peur tout à l'heure quand j'ai entendu que tu étais sorti de la guilde, poursuivi par des deux mages »

« C'est ça dont tu parlais ? Et Natsu se retira de l'étreinte. Il fallait le dire plus tôt ! On a fait ça pour se répartir les tâches, tu te souviens, parce qu'Erza avait des soucis… Mais on peut continuer à enquêter ici, hein ? »

« Oui... » Gray était déjà rassuré que Natsu ne l'ai pas complètement rejeté.

« Tu sais quoi, cette histoire me fait peur quand même : Fried et Luxus, et puis cet œil surtout, mais je le prends vraiment comme une sorte de chasse au trésor, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Je sais pas à quoi va ressembler ton trésor… » Fit Gray, pensif.

« Arrête de tout voir en noir toi, on peut très bien trouver des trucs super à l'arrivée, qui te dis le contraire ? »

« Le fait que deux mages de rang supérieurs nous collent aux baskets… Et qui te dis qu'il ne sont pas eux-mêmes sous les ordres de quelqu'un… d'encore plus puissant ? »

« Comme d'hab tu imagines toujours le pire… Bref, rentrons, je commence à me les peler ».

Et Gray, résigné, suivit Natsu. En un certain sens, il avait faillit lui avouer ses sentiments, et en même temps, au-delà de la peur, il avait quand même une autre barrière à franchir. En regardant Natsu marcher devant lui, Gray se rendit compte que ces sentiments qu'il venait de s'avouer à lui-même étaient encore très récents. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment eut ce genre de sensations avec quelqu'un, c'était bien la première fois… Mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour ?

Après tout, peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas se presser et continuer de réfléchir… Peut-être est-ce une simple histoire d'hormones… De passage à l'âge adulte. Il ne savait pas s'il l'espérait…

Natsu de son côté, sentait le regard insistant de Gray sur ses épaules tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le pavillon. Il prit l'initiative de marcher à côté de lui, ralentissant ses pas.

Mais ce mage qui marche à côté de lui, quand il se retourne, pourquoi le voit-il fuir son regard, ou bien le soutenir et changer d'expression ?

Mais ce mage qui marche à côté de lui, quand il le voit se retourner par moment avec son sourire, pourquoi se sent-il complètement démunis face à lui ?

**OOO**

Merci pour vos deux réponses en tout cas, je suis désormais incollable sur les UA

Alors mon histoire se rapproche effectivement d'un UA puisque… et bien vous le comprendrez bien )


	11. Chapter 11

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Les Bains de minuit :

* * *

« Vous revoilà jeune… Ah, mais vous n'êtes pas tout seul on dirait bien… » La curiosité de la jeune fille fut à son comble quand Natsu se décala pour laisser entrer Gray.

Le mage de glace entra dans l'auberge, les yeux baissés, la tête penchée en avant, ses mèches noires goutant faiblement. Natsu qui le suivait fit comprendre à Wendy qu'il leur fallait une chambre.

« Ça te dérange pas qu'on prenne une chambre pour deux ? J'ai pas envie de payer deux fois la place… » Demanda le jeune mage de feu, tandis qu'il observait avec attention et une certaine peur les prix que les chambres coûtaient à la nuit sur la feuille que Wendy lui tendait.

« Non, non, on paiera chacun la moitié… »

« Tant qu'on a deux lits séparés… » Et Natsu signa le registre.

« Vous pouvez payer demain, une femme de chambre passera au matin vers dix heures pour nettoyer après vous »

« Très bien, merci »

« On sera partit avant je suppose » Remarqua Gray, qui retrouvait la chaleur conviviale du réfectoire de l'auberge.

« En même temps, on ne risque pas de salir la piaule, on va juste dormir… » La jeune tenancière eut un rire nerveux et ferma le registre avant de donner la clef de la chambre à Natsu avec un clin d'œil assez révélateur des pensées qu'elle devait avoir. M'enfin... Natsu restait incrédule.

* * *

Gray regardait le monde manger, boire et surtout, il écoutait la musique. Au fond de la salle, s'élevait un rythme répétitif, hypnotique fait de percussions et des bruits feutrés d'instruments qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« On se sent mélomane dans l'âme ? »

« Haha, on s'assoit ? » Gray avait retrouvé un petit sourire.

Alors qu'ils avançaient pour trouver des places dans la salle commune, une voix familière à Natsu les interpella :

« Oyy ! Natsu ! »

« Je me disais bien que j'avais reconnu son odeur ! » Fit le mage de feu, affichant un large sourire de victoire.

« L'odeur de qui ? » Demandait Gray, essayant de suivre le rythme de son ami.

Devant eux se tenait un petit personnage en smoking, élégant à souhait, au grand menton bombé et aux larges épaules. Gray fut assez surpris par la corpulence du bonhomme, et surtout, par son imposante masse capillaire. Le jeune éphèbe dû d'ailleurs reconnaître que, même lui qui n'avait pas un odorat particulier, il avait senti une odeur étrange depuis son entrée dans le bâtiment.

« Ichiya, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Natsu semblait ravi de retrouver le vendeur de parfum.

« Je prends du bon temps, comme vous le voyez ! Mais dis-moi Natsu, qui est le charmant jeune homme qui t'accompagne ? »

Gray fronça légèrement des sourcils. Il était un peu en retrait mais c'est finalement lui qui s'avança, devançant Natsu pour parler :

« Gray, c'est moi, Gray Fullbuster »

Ichiya sembla examiner soigneusement son interlocuteur avant de faire un grand sourire et de finalement inviter les deux homes à le rejoindre.

« Alors, la question serait plutôt : qu'est-ce que _**vous **_faites dans le coin ? »

« On est en missions spéciale »

Gray regarda Natsu, celui-ci sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien de plus.

« Mmm, une mission secrète je présume, et d'une grande importance ! »

« Assurément » Fit Gray, amusé par la tenue d'Ichiya.

« Mais enfin, vous ne venez pas pour m'interroger quand même ? Je sais que… »

« Non, on est juste là pour se reposer, ne vous inquiétez pas »

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? » fit une belle serveuse, toute habillée en noir, des petites oreilles de chat vissées sur un élégant et fin serre-tête.

« _**Miaou**_, en voilà une belle femme » S'écria Ichiya.

Gray observa immédiatement Natsu, histoire de déceler la moindre réaction. Le jeune dragon slayer parut observer ne serais-ce qu'un temps la tenue un peu douteuse se la serveuse avant de commander à manger, et vite car _« il fallait caler toute une journée de calvaire »_. Il semblait inspiré ce soir.

« Et pour vous ? » Demanda la jeune serveuse, à la poitrine un peu trop généreuse pour son âge (critère de recrutement numéro un sans doute dans une enseigne comme celle-ci).

« Juste un gin tonique » La serveuse prit note sur un calepin et s'en alla, laissant un panorama assez insolent de son postérieur d'où pendait une petite queue de matou.

« T'as pas faim ? »

« Non, j'ai mangé en allant te chercher… »

« Ok… » Natsu ne semblait pas croire totalement à l'histoire de Gray.

« Mais, le costume qu'elle portait là… C'est quoi cet établissement au juste ? » Demanda Gray avec une sorte d'appréhension.

« Oh… Mais je pensais que Natsu et toi vous connaissiez… C'est vrai tête de nœud ? Que tu n'as plus aucun souvenir de cette époque là ? »

« Oui… Je ne me souviens pas très bien de cet endroit, quand je regarde autour, j'ai même l'impression de ne rien reconnaître »

« Ici c'est normal, le gérant de la maison a changé il y a peu… Et avec, les méthodes de vente. On peut dire que c'est devenu un endroit plus…sympathique… » Et Ichiya reluquait la serveuse qui revenait avec les commandes.

« Quelle idée d'emboucher là-dedans des petites filles… » Remarqua Gray.

« La jeune Wendy à l'entrée ? C'est la fille du nouveau patron, mignonne d'ailleurs… »

« Eh ! Elle doit avoir douze ans à peine ! » S'exclama Natsu.

« Oui, oui, oh ! Vous allez pas vous refroidir pour si peu. Moi qui pensais que t'étais un chaud lapin Natsu… »

« Un quoi ? »

Gray éclata de rire, au grand dam du dragon slayer qui lui lança un regard noir.

« Où vous avez entendu ça ? »

« Oh, mais tu ne te souviens pas comment tu étais avec la petite à l'époque… La fille avec laquelle tu trainais… » Et Ichiya fut gagné par une mine amusée.

« Non… Elle… C'est bien elle qui avait bien les cheveux bleus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … Je crois bien oui, c'était un bleu assez discret d'ailleurs. Un bleu des nuages… Et Ichiya semblait rêver un petit moment. Oh ! La jeunesse ! »

Gray avait perdu son sourire, se concentrant sur ce que disait l'homme en face de lui, sans vraiment savoir s'il avait envie que celui-ci continue de parler du passé de Natsu.

« Qu'est-ce que je faisais exactement ? » le mage de flammes était lui aussi redevenu sérieux.

« Eh bien, il vous est arrivé de vous assoir à la fontaine et de… Enfin vous voyez ahah, de vous bécoter gentiment comme deux jeunes amoureux »

« Quoi ? Et Natsu arrêta illico de manger. J'ai fait ça moi ? »

« Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? Ahah, en même temps, je suppose qu'elle avait son charme la demoiselle »

Gray sentait un petit vent douloureux passer sur son visage. Il finit son verre et alerta immédiatement la serveuse pour lui en commander un autre du même genre.

« C'est pour ça que quand je t'ai vu arrivé avec Gray, j'ai pensé que… »

« Que quoi ? » Natsu était de plus en plus perdu.

« Eh bien que vous étiez venus vous amuser tous les deux pour la nuit quoi… »

Gray ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire, puis, pour cacher sa réaction, il se mit carrément à rire, le plus fort possible, quitte à en rajouter. Mais finalement, il trouvait cela bien risible, surtout vu la tête de Natsu donc le cerveau venait d'être comme aspiré dans un vortex infini.

« C'est un love hôtel après tout… » rajouta le vendeur de parfum.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez vous ? J'ai rien à faire avec Gray là-dedans moi ! »

« Oups, mais je m'étais dis, vu ton côté fougueux, enflammé, et la tête de ton ami – sans vouloir vous offenser mon cher – que tu avais viré de bord »

« Que j'avais quoi ? » Natsu n'en pouvait plus.

« Eh bien que tu… »

« Ça suffit Monsieur Ichiya, je crois que Natsu est irrécupérable sur ce coup là » Interrompit Gray, sourire aux lèvres.

Le vieux gars était partit pour raconter des trucs que Natsu n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié.

« Eh ? C'est quoi vos histoires entre vous deux, là ? J'ai l'impression que vous me parlez une autre langue depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Ichya, pour calmer tout le monde, se leva solennellement et porta un verre au ciel :

« Du calme mon grand, il y a simplement eut méprise… Mais sachez que, quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas d'autre sentiment que la sympathie sur mes hôtes du soir, quelques soient leurs faiblesses… »

Gray commençait à apprécier Ichiya, il fit apparaître de la glace dans on verre tout fraichement apporté et le bute d'une traite avant de tout reposer et de faire silence, faisant de nouveau attention à la musique.

« Gray, t'es sûr que tu peux boire autant ? On se lève tôt demain. »

« Laisse-le Natsu, tu vois bien qu'il profite de la fête. »

« Je supporte bien l'alcool, t'en fais pas tête à flammes. »

« C'est une provocation ? » Fit Le mage de feu, soudain réveillé par un langage qu'il comprenait, ô trop bien !

Gray eut un long sourire, et par habitude, il commença à déboutonner son haut pour le début de l'action tandis que Natsu faisait craquer ses poings. Bientôt les deux mages se levèrent prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

« Eh oh, calmez-vous là, on est dans une maison tranquille ici… Et sérieuse. Les débâcles de Fairy Tail, c'est dehors ! »

Au nom de la guilde la plus fameuse Magnolia, certains clients des alentours firent d'ailleurs des commentaires assez vaches sur les mages, voire jusqu'à rire aux éclats en se rappelant une anecdote par-ci par-là.

« Essayons de rester discret Natsu » et les deux jeunes mages se rassirent et reprirent leurs dégustations individuelles.

* * *

La musique continuait et le temps fila vite, entre les verres de gin tonique de Gray et les rabs de nouilles pour Natsu, chacun avait de quoi se remplir la pense. Ichiya lui, se contentait de remplir ses yeux de milles canons de beauté qui passaient devant lui, à intervalles réguliers. Quelques moments plus tard, il finit par se lever lentement, comme pour un rituel sacré et mystérieux.

« Bien, il serait peut-être temps que je rentre à ma boutique moi, il se fait tard, même pour un vieux guépard de la nuit comme moi » et Ichiya se vaporisa un peu de parfum avant de saluer cordialement les deux autres hommes et de partir.

« Tu viens Gray ? On va se coucher »

« J'arrive » Et le mage de glace alla régler les consommations au comptoir.

Sur le chemin, il croisa le regard d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux particulièrement clairs et bleus. Il était vraiment beau, son visage lisse et frais, ses habits classes et sobres... Gray lui lança un petit sourire avant de se détourner. Devant lui, son réel objectif… Natsu Dragneer. Le plus innocent des mages de Fairy Tail, assurément.

* * *

Arrivés dans la chambre, et après les protestations de Natsu pour payer lui aussi une partie des consommations (en vain), ils entrèrent tour à tour dans une pièce assez spacieuse avec deux petits lits séparés d'une table de nuit tout à fait ordinaire. La lampe en revanche, affichait des petits motifs de cœurs bien rouges sur un fond rose, en bref, tout pour faire bien rire Gray en entrant.

« Je crois qu'on est tombé sur la pire chambre » Remarqua Natsu.

« Je pense qu'elles toutes un peu du même genre » S'amusait l'ice boy.

Aux murs, des grandes caches avec des lampes tamisées et des photographies peu catholiques, affichant parfois des ombres chinoises de couples s'embrassant, voire s'étreignant sous une cascade. Ça ne semblait pas vraiment intéresser ni même plaire au dragon slayer qui observait avec plus ou moins d'attention les motifs qui l'entouraient.

Le petit détail qui tuait : sur un écriteau, au dessus de la lampe qui séparait les deux lits, on pouvait lire : « _Chambre des amants timides_ », ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller des chaleurs à Gray. Décidément, plus cela allait, plus il avait l'impression qu'on lui tendait un traquenard pour le rendre fou (RIRE DIABOLIQUE DE L'AUTEUR).

« Tu prends lequel ? » Natsu n'était pas complètement emballé, mais la fatigue le rattrapait.

« Bah, ce que tu veux, tu te lèves souvent la nuit je crois, donc prends celui qui est le plus proche de la porte »

« Bonne idée »

Gray et Natsu avaient déjà fait chambre commune, plus d'une fois, mais pas depuis un bon bout de temps finalement. Natsu était confiant, demain serait un nouveau jour, il espérait sincèrement revoir Lucy au plus vite, et peut-être aussi mieux comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé. Il s'assit sur le lit et fit une pause. Gray prit une des serviettes qui était disposée sur le lit.

« Tu ne veux pas prendre un bain ? J'ai lu sur une pancarte tout à l'heure qu'ils avaient un espace thermal »

« Eu… non pas vraiment, demain je préfère »

Gray, un peu déçu, s'éclipsa et laissa le mage de feu en pleine réflexion sur son lit. Natsu préférait se laver le matin, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre nu comme ça, pas devant tout le monde. Il prendrait une douche. Et puis cela lui éviterait d'être seul avec Gray. Même s'il semblait aller mieux depuis leur arrivée ici, il ne pouvait oublier leur discussion dans la ruelle et revit très clairement Gray, le visage anéantis, comme bloqué par quelque chose. Au fond, Gray n'était pas si ouvert que ça, il avait en lui une grande timidité qu'il cachait bien souvent aux gens pour faire bonne figure. Mais là, Natsu ne comprenait pas : pourquoi Gray était-il comme ça avec lui ?

Sans vraiment y penser, Natsu retira son haut et son large pantalon blanc avant de se mettre au lit, les yeux au plafond.

* * *

**XXX**

_WOW - Zangarmarsh Music _

Gray arriva dans une petite partie plus chaude de l'établissement, il pouvait entendre des jets d'eau autour de lui et des gens respirer profondément (voire des gémissements étranges qui lui rappelèrent la fameuse scène de Luxus et Freid). Il sourit un peu et arriva à une porte nommée_ « Bains de minuit »_. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite salle de bois, avec au centre un bassin d'eau et une petite fontaine tout au milieu qui glougloutait tranquillement, le tout, nimbé d'un épais voile de fumée humide.

Il prit soin de se déshabiller, et déposa ses affaires dans un coin à l'entrée, avant de rejoindre l'eau, doucement. C'était très chaud, mais il finit par s'habituer et même à aimer le contact de l'eau avec sa peau. Toute l'ambiance apaisante l'entourait désormais, embaumant ses poumons froids d'un air chaleureux. Alors qu'il avançait dans l'eau trouble, il remarqua une silhouette dans l'ombre de la pièce. Une personne était accoudée à un rebord du bassin et l'observait…

Gray s'approcha, intrigué, et il s'arrêta quelques pas plus tard, reconnaissant le visage du jeune homme de tout à l'heure.

« Hey, c'est la première fois que je te vois ici… » Fit le jeune blond devant lui.

« Oui, on vient de découvrir… »

« Tu es venu seul… »

« Gray… Moi c'est Gray… Je suis venu avec un ami » et le jeune ice boy passa une main sur son front trempé.

« Enchanté… Ibiki… »

La silhouette vaporeuse du jeune homme se dessinait doucement dans la faible lumière de la pièce. Un petit air de flute s'éleva dans l'air brumeux et Gray plongea son corps dans l'eau jusqu'au nez. Même si les yeux d'Ibiki étaient invisible, Gray les sentaient parcourir son corps et eut une petite gêne. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un homme comme une possible conquête… Et que cela lui paraissait probable que cet homme puisse être lui aussi intéressé.

« Tu es un mage de Fraiy Tail, non ? Je crois avoir entendu parler de toi »

« Oui, c'est ça »

« Tu peux t'approcher que je vois un peu mieux ton visage ? »

Sur le moment, Gray se figea, puis, après une douce remontée à la surface, il obtempéra, sentant la chaleur l'envahir. Quand il fut à moins d'un mètre de l'autre garçon, il sentit son souffle contre son propre visage.

« Tu es un mage de glace à ce que l'on m'a dit… »

« Et toi, c'est quoi ta spécialité ? » Gray pouvait entendre la respiration calme et agréable de l'autre mage.

« Les mecs comme toi, mon beau... »

Gray eut un frisson et il finit par se laisser aller, sentant le visage de l'autre se rapprocher dangereusement. Les lèvres d'Ibiki vinrent heurter les siennes, avec une certaine fougue. Ce n'était pas le premier baiser de Gray, mais celui là avait la particulière émotion des premières fois. Il n'osa pas tout à fait répondre aux élans de l'autre mage. Il sentait son monde vaciller et tentait de garder encore pieds. Tout cela allait peut-être trop vite… et finalement, au diable tout ça ! Et il prit part au baiser, fermant les yeux sur le visage embrumé de l'autre garçon pour tenter de savourer l'instant.

Il s'imagina un instant embrasser Natsu, comme il le faisait là, mais ses illusions tombèrent bien vite… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Natsu le repousser et s'en aller, le laissant à terre, démunis.

Alors qu'il combattait ses propres fantasmes, Ibiki posa une main sur le visage de Gray et commença à parcourir le corps du mage de glace.

« Non attend… » Et Gray se retira.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis allé trop vite ? »

« Non, enfin… Je suis désolé… Je n'arrive pas à être dedans… »

« C'est pas grave, si tu n'as pas la tête à ça, on peut se voir plus tard… » Ibiki semblait sourire derrière son voile de fumée.

« Je… je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami… »

Un silence se fit dans la pièce. Ibiki fut ensuite prit d'un petite rire nerveux et parut étonné.

« Oh… Je vois le genre. Et lui, il est du genre hétéro en puissance, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, enfin, je ne sais même pas. Disons que c'est quelqu'un de très… pur de ce point de vu là » et Gray se grattait la tête.

« Je vois » Et Ibiki mit une main sur l'épaule de Gray.

« Si tu veux mon avis, ne traîne pas trop avec ça… Lance-toi dès que tu auras une ouverture propice ou vous n'avancerez pas tous les deux »

« Oui, ça je sais, mais… Je voudrais éviter de le perdre »

« Il n'y a pas quatre mille solutions, dit-lui que tu l'aimes et tu verras bien »

« Je voudrais bien que ça soit aussi simple… »

« Ahah, t'en fait pas, on est tous passé par là… Le meilleur ami c'est toujours délicat. Par expérience, je dirais que ça a peut de chances de marcher. Il te voit sûrement plus comme un frère que comme autre chose. Mais il faut prendre le risque de te brûler les ailes… » Et il rit doucement.

« Ouais… de me brûler justement… » Et Gray eut un petit rictus.

« Allez, vas te coucher, tu es complètement épuisé mon grand »

« Merci en tout cas… »

« J'espère que ça t'a plut quand même ! »

Gray et Ibiki rirent un petit moment puis l'ice boy sortit du bain et se rhabilla, avant de sortir, la sensation au ventre d'avoir fait quelque chose de terriblement nouveau et d'excitant:

« C'était un plaisir Ibiki »

**OOO**

Je dédie ce chapitre qui est plus une interlude à l'histoire à mes trois lectrices favorites et au yaoi en général...

Au plaisir de voir vos reviews !


	12. Chapter 12

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La chambre des amants timides :

* * *

Il était entré sans faire de bruit, ne sachant pas si l'autre dormait déjà, glissant ses pieds froids sur le parquet et s'aidant de ses mains pour se tenir debout. La chaleur des bains et l'alcool qui le montait à la tête le firent vaciller plus d'une fois et il ne manqua pas de se rattraper à un des posters au mur et de le déchirer largement (ce qui lui enleva toute crédibilité d'être silencieux d'ailleurs).

Mais Natsu l'avait attendu, le regard dans les couleurs perdues du plafond qui, endormies par la lune, avaient éteints leurs plus belles fleurs.

Il le suivit arriver lentement, à pas feutré et s'amusa de le voir faire tous les efforts possibles pour se faire silencieux.

Gray trébucha sur les affaires du dragon slayer.

« Ça va ? » Fit l'autre mage, partagé entre le rire et l'inquiétude réelle.

« Ouais, mais faut que t'apprennes à ranger tes trucs »

« J'avais froid »

« Il fait une chaleur ici… » Et il enleva son haut.

Natsu se mit à rire, son condisciple et lui étaient vraiment opposés. La même pièce, et des sensations extrêmes. Il regarda, un peu dans les vapes l'autre se mettre presque nu, sans vraiment y faire attention, puis détourna le visage pour regarder ailleurs.

« C'était bien là-bas ? »

Gray hésita vraiment avant de parler, encore marqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, d'autant plus que c'était avec un parfait inconnu… C'était une sorte de baptême on pouvait dire. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer s'il avait aimé, mais ce qu'il avait ressenti là-bas ne lui déplaisait pas, c'était certain. Après, il y a une différence entre la beauté de ce garçon qu'il avait vu dans la pénombre, ou caché derrière un nuage de fumée, et celle de Natsu… qui n'était pas si beau que ça à première vue… Toute la différence, c'était ces années qu'ils avaient passés ensembles… Tout ce temps en commun, les années comme les secondes, plus ou moins proches. Mais Natsu était vraiment beau…

« Ouais, c'était super… Tu devrais vraiment essayer demain »

« Mais j'y compte bien. »

Le mage de glace se mit dans son lit. Les draps se plissèrent et Natsu en profita pour de nouveau regarder son rival.

« Eh ? Tu crois que cette fille m'aimait vraiment ? »

Gray haussa les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander… » Gray était d'une mine patibulaire d'un coup.

« Je me demande bien à quoi elle ressemble finalement »

« Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt que tu sois visiblement sorti avec elle alors qu'elle avait… treize ans c'est ça ? »

« Et alors ? J'en avais seize ! »

« Tant que vous ne faisiez rien de mal… Elle n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur pour te casser les dents ? »

« De ce que j'ai lu dans le début du journal, non »

« Je pourrais voir à quoi ça ressemble ? »

« Ouais… » Et Natsu prit la page traduite par Lévy et la donna à Gray. Les deux bras des mages opposés se relièrent un instant au dessus de la petite table de chevet. Leurs lits étaient à deux mètres de distance, mais Gray ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer toutes les folies qu'il pourrait faire : à toucher Natsu pendant son sommeil, à le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, se laisser embrasser à son tour. Plus les secondes filaient, plus ils sentaient que ses fantasmes devenaient intenses et presque réalistes.

Quand il commença à parcourir le journal, un petit cinéma se mit en place dans sa tête et il commença à revoir les quelques bribes de la jeune fille.

« On dirait qu'elle t'appréciais en tout cas… Natsu ! » Et Gray eut un sourire provocateur.

Natsu lui envoya son oreiller à la figure en guise de réponse.

« Ne déconne pas avec ça, c'est ma vie. »

« Pourquoi tu es si sensible dès qu'on en vient à aborder… ça »

« Je suis pas sensible, c'est juste que ça me plaît pas d'en parler. »

« Allez, tu vas pas me dire que t'es timide avec moi, hein ? » Gray, un peu malgré lui, commençais à aller dans un terrain qu'il n'avait jamais osé aborder avec Natsu.

« Mêle-toi de tes sous-vêtements mage de… et rends-moi oreiller »

« Viens le chercher. »

« J'ai pas envie de plus me fatiguer, j'te signale qu'on doit continuer demain… Et qu'on est un peu exclu de la guilde. Je sais même pas commet on va pouvoir se nourrir. »

« Il me reste encore pas mal de fric, et j'ai de la bouffe chez moi de toute façon. Le plus important, c'était pas de retrouver Lucy ? »

« Si… Et la fille aux cheveux bleus »

« Dis-moi, si on trouvait l'ancien propriétaire du pavillon, peut-être qu'il pourrait nous en dire plus sur elle… Vous alliez régulièrement ici, pas vrai ? »

« C'est une idée… Natsu fit une pause. Pourquoi c'est toujours des filles qui disparaissent ? »

Gray rit de bon cœur.

« Ah, ça c'est dans les contes de fées… Mais en réalité tout le monde peut disparaître, y'a pas de règles. Je suppose que le fait d'être une fille augmente juste un peu les chances… Tu poses des questions trop philosophiques ! »

« Mais des fois justement j'ai l'impression d'être un peu comme dans un conte de fées finalement. Y'a des choses si irréels »

« Du genre ? »

« Les gens qui nous entourent… »

« Là je ne te suis plus »

« Tiens, Erza, j'avais oublié de te demandé ce qui s'était passé... »

Gray regarda Natsu droit dans les yeux, il ne pensait plus à rêver d'eux enlacés ni à se prendre la main, toute son attention s'était reportée sur Erza, se brisant le bras dans la chambre froide.

« Quand tu la reverra, elle aura un bras en moins… »

Natsu restait muet, mais ses yeux se figèrent aussitôt dans une sorte de désespoir et d'incompréhension.

« Elle m'a un peu tout raconté… Sa vie, depuis la tour du paradis jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle a beaucoup souffert, et finalement son entrée à la guilde n'a pas été si positive pour elle que ça. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle… qu'elle avait des vues sur moi depuis longtemps… Que de savoir que c'était impossible la rendait furieuse, voire folle quand il n'y avait plus de gâteau pour combler sa solitude… Au moins, elle a conscience de son addiction. Je connais pas mal de monde qui n'y parviennent pas. Mais malgré les signes qu'elle m'avait envoyé dans la chambre, je suis resté à l'écouter, et j'ai pas… je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher de se couper le bras… »

« Attends… T'es en train de me dire qu'elle s'est mutilée parce qu'elle se sentait seule ? »

« En quelque sorte… C'est plus compliqué que ça. Elle pourrait mieux te le dire, mais finalement, je crois que c'est le fait que je l'ignorais qui l'a réduit à entré dans la spirale de son addiction »

« Mais… Comment ça tu l'ignorais ? C'est faux ! Vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux… Elle s'entendait avec tout le monde, même avec moi !»

« Mais elle ne t'aimait pas Natsu, c'est ça toute la différence » Gray mit une main sur son visage et soupira profondément.

« Elle te l'a dit ? »

« Ouais… Et je n'avais rien remarqué… Enfin, j'avais vu qu'elle me regardait bizarrement, qu'elle voulait souvent me voir… Mais je ne l'aimais pas plus que ça, alors… j'ai dû lui faire comprendre plusieurs fois que je ne l'aimais pas quoi….»

« Mais tu pouvais pas juste accepter et lui dire que si ? » Natsu paraissait énervé.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu voudrais que je lui mente ? »

« Pour la protéger imbécile ! Regarde ce que tu lui as fait maintenant ! Natsu se redressa sous sa couverture, le regard plongé sur le visage de Gray, toujours caché par sa main. Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Gray retira sa main et regarda, indécis, le dragon slayer.

« Oui, je t'écoute ! Pourquoi tu t'excites d'un coup ? »

« Parce que je comprend pas comment t'as pu la laisser souffrir comme ça ! »

« Mais, Natsu, je pouvais pas me mentir, et lui mentir aussi pour lui donner de l'espoir ! Si on s'était mit ensemble tu ne penses pas qu'on se serait détruit ? Je n'ai jamais aimé Erza comme ça moi ! »

« T'aurais largement dû ! Erza n'aurait pas dû se faire du mal comme ça ! Je comprends pas comment on peut ignorer quelqu'un à ce point ! »

« Natsu, tu peux pas dire ça ! Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle aimait ! Elle était si désespérée qu'elle a même tenté d'abuser de moi. Si j'avais su qu'elle en viendrait à ce genre de méthodes, crois-moi, je serais allé lui parler plus tôt »

« J'y crois pas… Comment Erza aurait pu abuser de toi ? Et ça veut dire quoi enfin ? »

« En me droguant et en me forçant à l'embrasser, voire plus, tête de nœud ! »

Natsu, voyant Gray finir par s'échauffer, se calma.

« Et même… Même en lui parlant, tu vois ce que ça lui a fait ? Moi qui comptais sur toi pour nous la remettre sur pieds »

Gray hallucinait.

« Erza ne devait pas finir comme ça… » Dit, plein de reproches la salamandre meurtrie.

« Mais Erza n'est pas morte à ce que je sache, non ? Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à elle, mais figure-toi que moi aussi, et que ce n'est pas en se disputant qu'on va pouvoir la sauver »

« Je… Je vois toujours pas comment tu as pu la refuser. Si une fille me demandais de sortir avec elle, je le ferai »

« Natsu, toi tu mentirais à quelqu'un pour lui faire plaisir ? » Gray était très calme maintenant.

« J'aurais tout fait pour Erza, ça c'est sûr »

« Mais Natsu, je te parle de sentiments amoureux là ! Pas de n'importe quoi ? Pas d'amitié ni de rivalité ni d'autre chose, je te parle d'amour ! Ça t'es déjà arrivé d'être amoureux de quelqu'un ? » Gray retrouvait l'envie de secouer Natsu dans tous les sens pour lui faire entendre raison.

« Il semblerait bien que oui ! Et ne fait pas ton malin avec ça le glaçon, tu n'es pas plus expérimenté que moi là-dessus »

« Natsu… Le mage de glace était perdu. Mais tu as tout oublié… »

« Et alors, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai rien ressenti ! Que ce n'était pas vrai ! Et je te rappelle que j'étais avec Lisanna pendant un bon moment »

« Tu avais dix ans mon pauvre, ça n'avait rien de sérieux ! »

Natsu fut comme heurté par quelque chose, ses yeux envoyèrent des éclairs à son rival.

« Tu n'as pas à me dire si ce que tu penses de ma vie… Surtout pas toi… Tu passes ton temps à ignorer les gens, regarde où ça t'amènes… »

« Mais Natsu, j'avais fait comprendre à Erza que ce n'était pas possible ! Je ne peux pas commander mes sentiments, ni faire semblant ! Jamais je ne pourrais, même pas pour le meilleur ami de ma vie, je ne pourrais pas le faire! »

« Tais-toi, je suis fatigué »

« Non, il faut que je t'explique… Je… »

« Tais-toi ! Tu aurais dû le faire, tu aurais dû tout faire pour la sauver »

« Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer ! »

Gray était à bout de force. Il soupira de nouveau et passa sa main sur son front brûlant et ses yeux pour se calmer. Natsu se détourna un peu de lui. Le long silence qui suivit le cri de Gray était des plus gênant, mais il eut la vertu de calmer des deux mages.

« Tu me mentirais Natsu ? Tu le ferais ? »

« Mais je sais pas ! Si c'est pour te sauver oui, bien sûr ! »

« Et tu mentirais à toi-même par la même occasion… »

« Arrête de m'embêter avec tes possibilités… Ce que je vois c'est du réel, c'est qu'Erza va mal. Ce qui est fait est fait… Et notre amie… » Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Natsu.

« On reprendra demain. Tu es à bout de nerfs et moi aussi »

« Mais comment tu peux être aussi insensible ?! »

« Je suis loin d'être insensible Natsu. Quand j'ai vu Erza éclater d'un simple geste son propre bras, j'ai senti tout mon être se déchirer, tous nos souvenirs anéantis. Et l'avoir vu comme je l'ai vu : désespérée, atteinte par une inconscience… Folle presque. Tu ne crois pas que je me sens déjà assez mal tout seul ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu pour ça que je fais la gueule depuis cet après-midi, ne sachant pas s'il fallait tout te dire pour plomber les recherches ? Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sermons sur comment je dois réagir. Tu devrais comprendre, non ? Après tout, tu ne souhaites pas vraiment que je te parle de mon point de vue sur toi… Même si c'est amical, que je ne veux pas autre chose que ton bien… »

Gray fit un long silence, sentant tous les reproches lui tomber dessus. S'il avait su que Natsu réagirait aussi brutalement, il aurait certainement commencé son récit autrement, il aurait changé des mots, des phrases. Il voulait tout recommencer. Maintenant qu'il s'était attiré les foudres de son ami, il avait l'impression d'être misérable. Natsu avait réussi à plomber les quelques espoirs qu'il portait en lui de lui dévoiler sa vérité. Et maintenant, plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait mal, même coupable, hanté par l'image d'Erza. Après tout, ce qu'Erza avait vécu, il pourrait très bien le vivre, à son tour, prendre sa place. Ce n'était pas si différent de sa propre situation : il aimait un gars, et très certainement celui-ci ne s'en rendrait jamais compte. C'était les débuts, les prémisses, le commencement d'une passion, mais Gray avait le mauvais pressentiment que Natsu ne le verrait pas venir, et qu'il l'ignorait comme lui-même avait ignorait Erza, et tant d'autres filles auparavant.

Il se sentait si mal…

« Je… Je m'excuse Gray… »

Le mage de glace vit enfin le regard de Natsu redevenir normal, les larmes continuant encore de couler.

« Je crois que ça nous fait du bien de mettre les choses au clair, non ? »

« Je comprends pas comment tu as pu refuser l'amour d'Erza… Mais… J'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'insensible »

« Ça… Gray allait dire quelque chose, puis il se ravisa, constatant que Natsu s'était endormi pendant qu'il hésitait. Bonne nuit Natsu… »

Quel chanceux, Natsu peut s'endormir comme ça, en un clin d'œil… Gray eut une absence, entre la peur et l'incompréhension. Pourquoi il sentait que son histoire avec Natsu était réellement impossible ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait réellement lui avouer ? Au vu des réactions un peu violentes de l'autre salamandre, comment il pourrait faire pour avoir le courage de lui dire ? Deux ou trois mots et on n'en parle plus ? Facile à dire. Lui-même il ne les avait jamais prononcé, pour qui que se soit. Il avait bien un jour succombé sous le charme d'une jeune fille, peut-être il y a cinq ans de cela, mais ils s'étaient quitté presque aussitôt, trop distants l'un de l'autre, le temps se chargeant de les éloigner à jamais. Natsu, lui, était présent, trop présent, toujours à côté, encore plus aujourd'hui.

* * *

Gray voudrait pouvoir s'endormir tout de suite, sans se torturer l'esprit. Mais les images de la journée repassaient immanquablement dans sa tête, tournoyant comme dans un carrousel détraqué.

_2003 - Thomas Bangalter - The End (Irreversible) _

La lumière de la chambre devint rouge et des éclairs blancs virent se plaquer de plus en plus rapidement sur la pièce, comme des flashs répétés de plus en plus rapide. De plus en plus, de plus en plus. Ses yeux étaient éblouis, perdus, colorés de milles images démentielles. Natsu, devant la cheminée, le regardant par intermittences, les pavés de la ville, Erza, encore Erza, sa folie au visage, l'épée, son visage, le bras de cristal explosant, les yeux, ses yeux, Natsu encore, Luxus et Fried, leurs mouvements violents, le sourire du mage aux arcanes, son sourire à lui, la ruelle, Natsu, le bleu, le vert des yeux de la salamandre, la nuit embrumée, Ichya, la serveuse déguisée, Natsu, Ibiki, le baiser, l'eau sur son corps, Natsu, encore Natsu, les yeux, infernal. Tout en flash de plus en plus rapide, tournant, tournant, tout le monde tournant autour de lui, le grenier ce matin, le livre et finalement l'oeil écrasé, Et Natsu serré contre son cœur ! Leurs ébats dans le rouge de la nuit, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu !

Natsu !

Jamais il ne pourrait se mentir à lui-même, et ne rien lui dire.

Jamais.

**OOO**

Voilà, désolé pour l'attente ! J'ai tenté de publié plusieurs fois la bête mais le site affichait ERREUR DE TYPE 2 ? WTF

Je constate que vous commencez à bien cerner ce qui s'est passé, certains approchent de la vérité ! (Et je précise que c'est inutile de me demander des informations par message privé XD donc faudra patienter ahah)

Quel plaisir d'écrire comme ça !


	13. Chapter 13

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : La boutique magique :

* * *

Natsu se leva difficilement. Le vent frais sur sa nuque le chatouillait. A quelques mètres, le visage de Gray tourné vers lui. La soirée qu'ils avaient passée lui revient et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. C'était la toute première fois qu'ils avaient à ce point poussé une conversation tous deux, et surtout une conversation si sérieuse, si complexe pour Natsu. Alors ce glaçon pensait qu'il n'avait pas d'expériences ? Et si c'était vrai au fond ? Lisanna ? Il ne s'en souvenait que vaguement… Est-ce que c'était de l'amour ? Qu'est-ce qu'Erza pouvait ressentir pour Gray de plus que lui pour Lisanna à l'époque ? L'amour, ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que ça, non ?

Une petite lueur matinale venait caresser le visage renfrogné de Gray. Natsu observa un moment son ami, avant de se dire qu'il avait une sale tête, et que lui-même il devait être aussi amoché. Il partit de la chambre, serviette en main et parcourut quelques pièces où des couples étaient disposés ça et là, s'embrassant ou se câlinant, avant d'entrer dans une petite cabine sur le côté. Une femme aux traits asiatiques le regarda passer, comme captivée. Natsu, l'ayant remarqué, se contenta de s'éclipser et d'enter dans le lieu restreint. L'eau coula tout de suite. Natsu fut surpris par le froid sur son dos. Il allait augmenter la température, quand il se rendit compte que le froid lui faisait du bien, qu'il se sentait tonifié en plus d'être réveillé par le jet. Il commença donc à se laver sous l'eau froide et s'adossa au mur, reprenant son souffle, comme s'il avait couru des heures.

Tous ces gens qui s'embrassaient autour de lui, cela le rendait tout drôle… Il n'était jamais entré dans un établissement de ce genre, et même, il n'avait jamais vraiment vu des gens s'afficher de la sorte. A la guilde, les rares couples ne font pas ce genre de choses, ou alors, ils se cachent aux yeux de tous. Il était entre la gêne… et – et cela le dérangeait de l'admettre – la fascination. Oui… il n'avait vraiment pas d'expérience là-dedans au final, aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu faire avec le jaune fille aux cheveux bleus (et de toute façon, qu'avaient-ils pu faire d'autre que de gentiment s'embrasser ?)

Il coupa l'eau et se mit à grelotter doucement. Prenant sa serviette, il sortit de la cabine et se sécha les cheveux devant un petit miroir au mur.

« _Hal._ »

* * *

Natsu se retourna, doucement. C'était la femme de tout à l'heure. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'année. Son visage mâte était terminé par un menton d'une étrange finesse.

« Je sais ce que tu recherches… »

Natsu s'approcha tout de même, méfiant.

« De quoi vous parlez au juste ? »

« Ah… Tu cherches une jeune fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment… ? »

« Tu es bien Natsu Dragneer, non ? »

« Oui… Mais d'où vous savez pour… »

« Je peux t'aider à la retrouver, cela n'a aucune importance… »

Natsu eut une absence. Il aurait voulu être avec Gray à ce moment précis, ne pas être seul confronté à cette femme, à ses yeux qui devenaient de plus en plus accrochés aux siens, plus sombres à mesure que le temps filait.

« Je… reviens, ne bougez pas… »

« Non ! Reste ici, toi… La femme avait bougé, sa longue robe bleue couvrait maintenant tout le siège où elle était assise. Tu as intérêt à m'écouter si tu veux revoir ton amie vivante »

« De qui vous parlez ? »

« De la fille que tu cherches »

« Vous faites partie de toute l'histoire, vous aussi… »

« Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire que… tu dois suivre le chemin et trouver le Manoir_ Hal_… Si tu y vas assez rapidement tu la reverras sans doute »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est vos histoires ? Tu crois quand même pas que je vais aller là-bas sans d'autres explications et me jeter dans la gueule du loup ? »

« A ta guise jeune homme, mais sache que personne ne peut la sauver sauf toi… » Et un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de la femme.

« Et qui vous êtes au juste ? »

« Moi ? Mais ça n'a aucune importance ! Ce qui compte, c'est que tu ailles au manoir sans plus tarder… »

Et une sorte de vague de magie étrange entoura la femme. Natsu se recula, sentant venir le danger. Puis, comme sous l'effet d'un champ de gravité étrange, tout bascula et la femme disparue dans un nuage de magie. Natsu tomba à terre, avec quelques plantes en pots qui étaient posées sur des petits piédestaux. Il fut comme abasourdi par le choc quelques instants. Une fois l'hébétude passée, il se releva et courut immédiatement hors de l'espace thermal.

* * *

Il pénétra dans sa chambre et s'arrêta, voyant Gray enfiler son pantalon noir, dos à lui (ce qui était excessivement rare puisque Gray est rarement en train de s'habiller, il est donc très difficile de le voir ainsi). Gray se retourna, constatant que c'était Natsu, il sourit un peu et demanda :

« Alors, agréable ? »

« Plus ou moins… J'ai rencontré une femme très bizarre »

« Ah ? » et Gray eut la curieuse image de Natsu, comme lui l'autre soir, abordé par un ou une inconnu, entre les fumées d'un bain chaud.

« Apparemment, elle était de mèche avec Fried et Luxus puisqu'elle était au courant pour la fille aux cheveux bleus »

« Quoi ? Attends… Tu veux dire qu'une autre personne était ici, et… Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dis au juste ? Comment elle t'a reconnu ? »

« Eu… Elle devait savoir qui j'étais vu qu'elle m'a adressé la parole… »

« Je n'aime pas du tout ça… En gros, ils sont visiblement au courant qu'on est entré ici. Ça veut dire qu'on est peut-être même surveillé à l'heure actuelle… Faut qu'on décampe au plus vite ! »

« Je m'habille et on y va ! » Dit Natsu, soudain gagné par le même sentiment d'angoisse de son allié de glace.

« On va passer chez moi pour prendre à bouffer »

« Non, c'est trop loin, je connais un coin où on pourra manger sans être dérangé ! »

« Ok… »

« Gray, on avait pas dit qu'on tenterait de parler à l'ancien propriétaire des lieux… ? »

« Tu sais où il peut être ? »

« Non »

« Alors pas le temps, on reviendra peut-être plus tard, mais cet endroit n'est plus sûr »

« Ahah, j'ai l'impression qu'on se fait virer par tout le monde en ce moment »

Gray n'avait pas le cœur à sourire, il se sentait en danger.

« Cette dame que t'as croisé là, c'était une mage ? »

« Oui, elle a disparue d'ici en lançant un sort étrange »

« Elle avait l'air puissante ? » Gray fit une pause dans le rangement de la chambre.

« Je… Si tu vois le fait de renverser tous les objets d'une pièce et moi avec, d'une simple vague de magie, oui, elle semblait puissante »

« Bon, de toute façon, cette histoire ne me disait rien qu'y vaille depuis que j'ai su que Luxus y était mêlé, il va nous falloir du renfort ! »

* * *

Les deux mages arrivèrent devant le comptoir de Wendy, celle-ci était en train d'essayer un petit serre-terre de chat qui… lui allait très bien d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment !

« Voilà, on vous doit dix-mille joyaux… Eu… je dois avoir ça quelque part… » Fit Natsu, cherchant dans ses poches.

« Laisse ! Et Gray sortit une bourse bien ficelée par une fine cordelette, la déposant sur la table. J'avais préparé la somme. On fonce ! Merci pour tout ! »

« Au plaisir de vous revoir ! » Cria Natsu, saluant la jeune fille.

« Eu, attendez ! La maison voudrait vous remercier de votre visite en vous offrant un kit complet de gels aux saveurs… »

« Non merci sans façon, c'est pas bon pour mon estomac les gelées ! » Fit Natsu, en claquant la porte.

No comment.

* * *

La rue était calme et presque déserte à cette heure, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les deux mages, voulant être les plus discrets possible et pouvoir se fondre dans la foule.

« Viens, suis-moi ! »

« OK. Mais, t'as répondu quoi à la fille à l'instant là ? »

« T'occupe, elle nous offrait des gelées ou je sais pas quoi, j'aime pas ça »

Gray se mit à rire alors qu'il peinait à marcher derrière Natsu.

« Arrête de te marrer et suis-moi ! »

Natsu arriva devant une petite boutique qu'il connaissait bien, frappa à la porte, avec un maximum de tact, mais en faisant quand même comprendre qu'il était pressé, en répétant le geste plusieurs fois. On vint ouvrit après trois vagues de coups.

« La boutique est encore fermée, revenez dans une heure » Fit une vieille dame, visiblement mal réveillée.

« Madame Polyussica, vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

« Ah ! Evidement… De vous deux en fait… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Euh… Je sais que c'est délicat, mais on aimerait se reposer ici, encore une fois, sans vouloir abuser de votre gentillesse Madame… » Gray faisait tout son possible pour être courtois.

« Non. »

La porte se referma aux nez des deux mages.

« Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à cette pauvre dame ? » S'enquit Gray.

« Mais rien, je lui ai juste mangé un peu de son feu… »

« Un peu seulement ? » Cria la femme de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Attendez, on a vraiment des ennuis, si vous ne vous accueillez pas… »

« Tais-toi un peu, elle ne prendra pas le risque de nous faire entrer si nous sommes poursuivis ! » Fit Gray, mettant sa main sur la bouche de Natsu et lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

« Alors on fait quoi ? » Natsu regardait son ami désespérément.

« Madame, on a vraiment besoin de vous… On souhaiterait vous poser des questions… »

Pas de réponse.

« Il s'agit d'une fille que l'on recherche… Elle est en danger » Rajouta Natsu, comprenant l'idée de Gray.

« On pense que vous pourriez nous aider à la sauver »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. La dame avait un visage pâle et sérieux. Elle s'écarta et laissa rentrer sans mot dire les deux mages. Dans l'arrière boutique, elle les invita à prendre place sur un grand canapé rouge recouvert d'une petite nappe verte toute légère. Du thé fumait sur la table qui les séparait de la dame aux cheveux rose.

« Vous en voulez ? »

« Non merci » Fit Natsu.

« J'en veux bien, dis Gray. Si cela ne vous dérange pas… »

« J'apprécie les gens qui aiment le thé… Ils sont souvent plus sages et respectueux que les autres… »

Gray esquissa un sourire et remercia Polyussica pour le thé.

« Bien… De quelle fille voulez-vous me parler au juste ? »

« C'est une fille qui devrait avoir quinze ans aujourd'hui, elle a des cheveux bleu très clair… Eu, regardez ! Et il tendit la mèche à la femme. Je ne sais pas vraiment où elle vivait, mais elle devait être dans le coin est de Magnolia… Elle habitait avec son père… »

« Vous n'avez pas son nom, ou une image d'elle, cela serait plus facile »

« C'est tout ce qu'on a… Et c'est déjà pas mal… Des gens cherchent à nous éloigner d'elle on dirait bien » Natsu observa avec une sorte d'admiration Gray raconter leur situation.

Nous éloigner d'elle... En fait, ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai, puisque cette femme lui avait indiqué un manoir, ce manoir où la fille aurait pu se trouver… _Hal_. Mais était-ce la vérité ?

« Eh bien, cette odeur me rappelle une fillette qui fréquentait souvent la boutique il y a de cela quelques années. Oui… Je me rappelle ses cheveux d'un bleu assez pur, et de ses beaux yeux sombres. Elle voulait vendre des objets en tout genre. Je me souviens qu'elle revenait, toutes les semaines pour me vendre des babioles magiques de « son grenier » disait-elle. Mais je sais qu'au fond, elle devait les voler chez elle en douce, puisqu'elle me ramenait des articles très précieux, tous neufs parfois… Ou bien elle les volait ailleurs… Mais c'était une gentille fille en tout cas »

Natsu et Gray écoutaient avec la plus grande attention.

« Je n'osais pas vraiment refuser tout ce qu'elle me proposait, alors j'acceptais tout, souriante et je lui donnais quelques joyaux. Et un jour je ne l'ai plus revu »

« Aucune idée sur son nom ? » Natsu était tout remuant sur le canapé.

« Oh, non, à vrai dire, je crois bien ne jamais lui avoir demandé. Cela m'est bien égal. Vos noms à vous deux par exemple ne m'intéressent pas plus que cela »

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'où elle vivait ? Ou bien d'autres détails ? »

« C'était une cliente particulière, je buvais parfois un peu de thé avec elle et nous discutions de pêche, mais elle restait une cliente et je ne me mêle pas de la vie de mes clients »

« Vous auriez peut-être dû... » Fit, déçu, Natsu, serrant le tissu du canapé.

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, quoi qu'il advienne à cette fille. Mais vous deux, pourquoi vous la cherchez au juste ? »

« On est tombé sur son journal et il semblerait qu'elle ait eut des ennuis ces derniers temps… » Le mage de feu regardait intensément la femme en face de lui.

« A vrai dire, si elle a disparue pendant près de deux années, c'est qu'elle est partie d'ici tout simplement… Vous dites qu'elle a un père ? Elle a dû partir avec lui »

Natsu fit une pause. Gray observait les objets qui les entouraient. Une vraie caverne aux trésors, remplie à ras-bord de manuscrits de magie, de fioles étranges, de plumes, de cages et de balances en tout genre, même un alambic trainait plus loin. Dans la poussière, le visage de Polyussica se dessinait lentement.

« Une dernière chose… Vous connaissez un manoir du nom de _Hal _? »

« Pourquoi ? » la réponse rapide et amère de la dame ne présageait rien de bon pour Natsu.

« Il se pourrait qu'elle soit là-bas »

« Quoi ? » Fit Gray, décontenancé.

« Je n'avais pas eut le temps de te le dire, mais la mage de tout à l'heure m'a dit qu'il fallait nous rendre au _Manoir Hal_ pour la retrouver »

Gray se mit à réfléchir intensément tandis que Polyussica posait sa tasse vide sur la table :

« Cet un endroit malfamé dans le coin. Un ancien centre de magie créatrice, que des malfrats on transformé en on ne sait quoi… Il ne vaut mieux pas traîner là-bas »

« Natsu, pourquoi ils nous donneraient gentiment l'adresse de leur repaire, ou même simplement de l'endroit où ils la tiennent prisonnière ? Après deux ans ! C'est ridicule… »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je me suis pas précipité là-bas figure-toi. »

« Ouais, t'as bien fait... »

« En tout cas, votre histoire ne me dit rien de bon… Mais… Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider un peu plus… Eu… Je crois bien avoir encore en stock quelques babioles qu'elle m'avait refourguée et dont je n'ai rien pu faire… »

« Oui, ça serait fort aimable madame » Gray observa Polyussica s'éloigner dans l'obscurité de sa maison, finissant son thé.

« Tu crois que c'est un piège ce manoir ? »

« Certainement… Gray fit une pause, regardant son ami tête à flamme. Et admettons que la fille y soit encore, je ne vois pas quel est l'intérêt de nous y faire venir après tout ce temps… Ils auraient pu demander une rançon, non ? Si je me trompe pas, le quartier est de la ville est particulièrement riche. Si la fillette vivait là à l'époque, son père devait être plein aux as et les ravisseurs auraient dû lui demander de l'argent… A moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'argent… »

Natsu était impressionné par le raisonnement de son ami, mais il se contenta d'un :

« Oui. » timide

« Hey, boule de suie, tu reviens parmi nous ? »

« Excuse, j'étais en train de l'imaginer. »

« Ouais… Je pense bien, mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions. »

Non, Natsu, ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, ce n'est pas elle que tu dois imaginer.

La vieille dame réapparut alors dans la sciure et la poussière de la demeure. Elle s'avança cérémoniellement au centre de la pièce et déposa une grande boite verte sur la table, avant d'en retirer le couvercle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'intérieur.

Il y avait de tout : des amulettes en piteux états, des colliers un peu enfantins, des bijoux de toutes sortes, des peluches même et des petites pierres qui dégageaient encore une faible aura magique. Au milieu du désordre, la vieille dame fouilla le dessus tu tas, son visage gagné par la tristesse et finis par tomber sur une pièce qui retient tout particulièrement son attention.

« Oh, je me souviens surtout de ça… Quand elle me l'avait montré, j'avais faillit crier, et puis je m'étais ressaisie, et avec les pleures de la jeune fille, j'avais accepté de lui donner une centaine de joyaux. Pauvre fillette, elle semblait déterminée à s'en séparer. Il faut dire que la bête était assez grosse et remuante. Elle n'a pas vécu longtemps malgré toute mon attention… »

Sous les regards horrifiés des deux mages de Fairy Tail, Polyussica disposa la carcasse sèche d'une petite crevette sombre, comme décolorée.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Natsu »

Gray et Natsu se regardèrent un long instant, ne sachant que dire.

« Non, c'est moi Natsu »

Et une sorte de calme étrange prit place les deux mages, bouillant chacun de leur côté, à l'unisson d'un pressentiment terrible, d'un malaise profond qui naissait des entrailles bleue et rouges d'une photographie posée sur un simple livre vert, trouvé dans un simple grenier, en un simple début d'après-midi déjà lointain.

**OOO**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Le carrefour :

* * *

« Merci pour tout madame » Gray reçut un sourire bienveillant de Polyussica.

« Maintenant que vous avez dévoré mes réserves de gâteaux, il serait peut-être temps d'aller secourir cette jeune fille, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Si, si, on y va » Natsu se leva, bientôt suivit par Gray qui regardait encore une dernière fois l'étrange magasin.

« Si vous la retrouvez, cette petite, faites moi signe. Je serais heureuse de la revoir »

Un instant, Natsu eut une petite frayeur. Il revit l'œil en piteux état, écrasé entre deux pages du livre. Qui avait pu le mettre là ? Était-ce un avertissement ? Une menace ? Un appel à l'aide ? Les hypothèses se valaient.

La porte de la boutique se ferma.

« Gray, t'avais pas dis qu'on devait trouver du renfort ? »

« Si… Mais sans retourner à la guilde, ça va être coton »

« On peut toujours essayer… Peut-être qu'on croisera des mages sur le chemin »

« Mais même en ayant quelqu'un avec nous, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? A part le manoir je vois pas bien où on peut aller. Il me semble qu'on a essayé toutes les pistes. Gray fit une pause. Attends, j'ai une idée…

« Vas-y »

« Si a fille a bien vécu ici, on devait pouvoir retrouvé son adresse, non ? »

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, mais ça va prendre trois plombes tes histoires »

« Pas si l'un de nous va chercher à l'hôtel de ville, normalement, toutes les personnes qui ont résidé ici y sont recensées »

Natsu était songeur. Le petit soleil illuminait faiblement ses mèches claires.

« T'avais pas dit qu'on devait pas se séparer ? »

« Si… Mais ça durera pas longtemps, je vais chercher si tu veux, pendant que tu essaies de nous trouver du renfort près de la guilde ?

« Ça me va, mais faudra pas venir pleurer ensuite si on se retrouve pas facilement ! »

« Non… pourquoi ? » Gray avait une expression de reproche.

« Allez, je déconne. Bon je pars de suite vers la guilde ! Je crois que Lisanna et Evergreen faisait une quête dans le coin si je me souviens bien »

« On aurait dû partit en missions aujourd'hui… Avec Lucy… » Dit avec amertume le brun, sentant le vent parcourir son dos et ses bras pour se concentrer sur son visage blanc.

« Oui, avec un peu de chances, ces crétins les ont retenues au même endroit et on pourra les sauver toutes les deux d'un coup »

« Avec de la chance ouais… J'y vais »

« Bonne chance ! » Cria le dragon slayer

« On se retrouve ici dans une heure ! Fais gaffe à toi Natsu ! »

« Ah, tu me connais pas on dirait ! » Et le vif condisciple eut un grand rire avant de faire un signe d'adieu.

* * *

Gray savait bien où était l'hôtel de ville de Magnolia : c'était un grand bâtiment assez vieux, tout en pierres renforcées, entouré de quatre grandes tours, un vrai château. La grande façade était couverte de blasons et de drapeaux représentants les guildes de mages de la ville, encadrant de grandes poutres de bois finement taillées. La place commençait à se remplir de la populace matinale, empêtrée dans ses habituels travaux quotidiens.

Le hall d'entrée était d'une froideur assez déconcertante. Quelques membres du personnel se promenaient, avec la rigidité de pingouins en smoking. Gray trouva au premier étage un panneau indiquant _« Informations relatives aux logements de Magnolia »._

« Excusez-moi, j'aurais besoin d'aide » Gray était face à un homme à la chevelure hirsute qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

« Gajeel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Chut ! Personne ne doit savoir que je fais parti de Fairy Tail ou ils me vireront ! J'ai déjà eut assez de mal pour trouvé ce job ! »

Gray eut une absence, avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore.

Gajeel, un petit chapeau rouge tout rond sur la tête faisait la moue. Sur sa tenue également rouge, un petit badge indiquait sur le côté « Miou-Miou ».

« Ahaha, pourquoi tu t'embête à travailler ici toi ? Les missions ne suffisent pas ? »

« Je travaille et j'économise pour m'acheter quelque chose... »

« Ah ? Vraiment, je te ne savais pas aussi préventif ! »

« Tais-toi un peu et dis-moi ce qui t'amène, le glaçon sur pattes »

« Hopopop ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, mangeur de clous ! Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu comptes faire de tout cet argent ? »

« Je… » Gajeel avait des sueurs froides.

« Allez, sinon je dis à tout le monde que tu ne t'appelles pas en réalité… _Miou-Miou_ ! » Et Gray ricana.

« Attends ! Gajeel fit signe à Gray de se rapprocher et il chuchota. Je… Je compte m'acheter une nouvelle guitare… »

« Quoi ? Oh, moi qui pensais que ça pouvait être croustillant comme info ! » Gray sourit, déçu.

« Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle guitare ! C'est un **yukylele** de plus de cinquante ans sur lequel j'ai des vues depuis pas mal de temps… Le vendeur m'a dit que** Kurb Kotrain** l'avait eut en main ! »

« Ahah, tant que tu n'en joue pas, ça me va ! » Et Gray reçut un poing sur la gueule.

« On ne se moque pas ! Je débute, il me faut juste le bon matériel ! »

« Bref, et Gray frotta sa joue endolorie, il faut que je te demande quelque chose. Je suis à la recherche d'une fille. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais me retrouver son adresse exacte… »

« Mmh, et toi pourquoi tu la cherches cette fille ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Gray eut une absence, c'est vrai que demander comme ça l'adresse d'une fille ça pouvait paraître étrange.

« Mais rien, je veux juste savoir où elle habite...? »

« C'est louche tout ça ! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux filles d'ailleurs ? »

Oula... Alors Gajeel ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, mais il venait de dire quelque chose d'assez évocateur. Gray se sentit percé à jour et recula de quelques pas avant de prendre une mine naturelle au possible :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cette fille c'est pour une mission que je la cherche ! Y'a rien de spécial ! »

L'autre patienta quelques instants avant de sourire un peu (ce qui est très rare pour cet amateur de guitare).

« Dis-moi son nom, j'ai des archives derrière. »

Gray se sentir apaisé et répondit du tac-au-tac :

« Justement, on ne le sait pas… Elle vivait ici il y a deux ans environ, dans Magnolia côté est. Avec son père. Elle avait des cheveux bleus très clairs… Vu qu'elle pêchait souvent, j'imagine qu'elle vivait près du port »

« Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup tout ça… Mais tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi ! Je vais essayer de te la trouver »

« Merci, c'est très important »

Gajeel sortit un dossier de sous son comptoir et commença à chercher »

« Il y a deux ans tu dis ? »

« Oui, ou avant d'ailleurs »

Les yeux de Gajeel parcouraient les pages unes à unes, détaillaient moult intercalaires colorés et voyageaient dans des bancs effrayants de paragraphes gigantesques.

« Quelle horreur ce classement, même Lévy s'y perdrait » Remarqua Gray.

« A qui le dis-tu… »

* * *

**XXX**

Natsu arrivait essoufflé devant un groupe de personnes qui avançaient droit devant lui. Ils semblaient venir de la guilde et arrivaient à un carrefour reliant plusieurs chemins. Il reconnue de suite Lisanna et Evergreen, accompagnées d'un petit monsieur.

Natsu eut un petit blocage, imaginant apercevoir le vieux avec sa mine rabougrie et les sermons arriver pour lui faire se fête, puis il constata que le bonhomme était bien plus frêle et chauve que Makarov, il se déplaçait avec une canne minuscule. Lisanna fit un signe à Natsu :

« Hey Natsu ! »

Le mage de feu s'approcha du petit groupe et afficha un franc sourire :

« Salut les filles ! »

« Natsu, où t'étais passé ? Tu sais que ma sœur s'inquiète rapidement. Son rhume l'a déjà fatigué, elle n'a pas besoin de te voir disparaître comme ça avec Gray, où il est d'ailleurs ? »

« On est en pleine mission… C'est compliqué »

« Le maître te cherche partout, son fils aussi d'ailleurs, ça devient agaçant » Fit remarquer Evergreen.

« Ne dites pas que vous m'avez vu s'il vous plaît, pas à Makarov ni à Fried, et surtout pas à Luxus, je veux pas d'ennuis »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est quoi cette histoire de mission ? »

« On est à la recherche d'une jeune fille. Elle pourrait être en danger… »

« Bizarre, je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir vue une telle mission sur le tableau à l'entrée » Fit Lisanna pensive.

« C'est certainement une mission spéciale qu'on vous a commandé, n'est-ce pas ? » Evergreen flairait l'impatience du mage de feu.

« En quelques sorte… Mais on aurait besoin d'aide, il faut qu'on retrouve cette fille avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que se soit, vous seriez prêtes ? »

« Oula, oula mes petites, vous n'allez pas vous laisser embarqué par ce fiévreux garçon ? Vous ne m'oubliez pas j'espère ? » Fit d'un coup, le vieil homme qui s'était lentement rapproché du petit groupe.

« Natsu, on ne peux pas, tu vois bien qu'on doit escorter ce vieil homme jusqu'au conseil des mages, c'est le chef de la guilde voisine »

« Mais le conseil à lieu demain ! » Natsu était au taquet.

« C'est que… » Evergreen se gratta une joue.

« Je suis un peu lent, vous voyez, aussi je préfère toujours partir en avance » Expliqua le vieil homme, souriant doucement.

Natsu esquissa le même sourire et regarda à nouveau ses deux condisciples.

« Vous ne savez pas si des mages sont dispos en ce moment ? »

« A vrai dire, tu devrais te rendre à la guilde, ça serait plus simple. »

« Personne ou presque n'est levé là-bas, on est en fin de semaine après tout » Fit remarquer Evergreen.

« Merde… Mais je peux pas aller là-bas moi… »

« On est désolé Natsu. »

« Mais on peut peut-être venir t'aider plus tard…»

« Non, c'est maintenant ou jamais, on a besoin d'aide pour entrer dans un manoir qui s'appelle _Hal,_ c'est vers Magnolia »

« Je ne vois pas ce que c'est » Fit la fille aux cheveux blancs.

« C'est un repaire de guildes trafiquantes, je connais des mages qui y vont de temps à autre » Evergreen parlait avec une soudaine amertume.

« Je prends de l'avance si cela ne vous dérange pas… » Fit à voix basse le petit homme, mais personne ne le remarqua.

« Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié… J'espère qu'elles vont bien » Fit Natsu, imaginant un repaire lugubre et bourré de mages noirs.

« Comment ça, elles ? » Lisanna et Evergreen se regardaient.

« Il se pourrait que Lucy soit aussi retenue là-bas… »

« Tu devrais appeler le maître de guilde Natsu, cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille »

« Non, c'est une histoire trop complexe, et je ne veux pas de ses histoires. On devrait pourvoir s'en sortir avec quelques personnes de plus… »

« Alors va chercher ailleurs Natsu, ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras ton bonheur »

« Merci quand même ! » Et Natsu continua la route en courant vers la guilde.

« Toujours aussi têtu ce jeune » Glissa Evergreen à Lisanna, alors qu'elles rattrapaient le vieil homme qui avait à peine parcouru quelques mètres.

Natsu continuait d'avancer tout droit, quand il vit la porte de la guilde, avec, tout proche, la silhouette d'un grand mage. Un mage aux cheveux bien verts.

Ici, écouter_ Let the right one in main _theme

Fried semblait observer autour de lui, veillant sur l'entrée du bâtiment. Natsu avait donc raison, la guilde était définitivement un endroit où ne plus aller. Le mage de feu allait se retirer de là quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta vivement et regarda à côté de lui le mage des arcanes tout proche.

« Alors dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici mon petit Natsu ? »

« Quoi ? Comment t'as fais ça toi ? Natsu eut la sensation d'être à la merci du mage un instant, puis il se reprit. Où est la fille ? »

« Tu sais bien où elle est… Minerva te l'a dit, non ? »

« C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle votre complice ? »

« Oui… Et elle a dû te dire de te rendre au manoir _Hal_, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas écouté ? Le temps file Natsu ! Tu ne devrais plus être ici »

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'elle est bien là-bas ? Et qu'elle est en vie même ? »

« Oh, elle est là-bas, je te le garantis mon cher, mais en vie… ça ce n'est pas forcément sûr à l'heure qu'il est… Et un sourire se dessina sur le visage blafard de Fried. Toi et Gray vous avez intérêt à vous y rendre sans perdre votre temps»

Natsu, prit de rage, voulut frapper le mage aux arcanes, mais celui-ci fut comme traversé par le poing et ne bougea pas.

« Inutile, je ne suis qu'une illusions… Le vrai Fried garde la porte de la guilde… »

« Vous voulez nous isoler des autres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je t'avais dis de ne pas te mêler de toute cette histoire imbécile ! Maintenant que tu t'es lancé là-dedans, tu ne peux plus reculer ! Si tu m'avais écouté, tout serait beaucoup plus simple…»

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait au juste ? Hein ? J'aimerais comprendre qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ! Et où est Lucy ? » Natsu perdait patience.

« Allons, allons, tu sauras tout si tu le souhaites une fois là-bas. Je te promets que ton petit voyage sera sans encombre si tu t'y rends, et que la fille et Lucy seront toues deux à vous... Fried eut comme une sorte d'absence avant d'afficher un beau sourire d'ange : Je ne pourrais pas dire la même chose en ce qui concerne ton ami Gray par contre… »

« Quoi ? » Les yeux de Natsu s'ouvrirent un peu plus.

« La partie est jouée mon cher Natsu… »

Natsu aurait voulu prendre cette ordure et le frapper encore et encore pour qu'il crache tout ce qu'il avait à dire, mais il ne pouvait que l'écouter se gausser tranquillement de la situation.

« Tu vois… Ce cher Gray qui tient tant à toi… Est maintenant retenu avec vos deux petites pestes d'amies dans le même manoir… C'est à toi de voir s'il vaut la peine de faire le déplacement maintenant… Hahaha... »

« Quoi ? Comment ? C'est impossible ! » Natsu rageait contre le vide.

« Ah oui ? Le pauvre ère s'est bien débattu il semblerait, mais on ne peux pas lutter contre Minerva… J'avoue qu'elle me ferait presque peur par moment… Ah… »

« Non… Non… » Natsu était à terre, abandonné de tous.

« Tu représentes tout aux yeux de Gray mon petit Natsu, tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser là-bas… » La voix de Fried s'était comme apaisée, vidée de toute méchanceté.

Natsu, toujours au sol, les larmes commençant à couler sur son visage, tendit le bras pour saisir l'autre mage, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher c'était cette petite fumée de printemps, ses pollen étranges et sa propre douleur. Il sentait le monde s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, une fois encore, tout basculer et l'image de Lucy, de la fille aux cheveux bleus et enfin Gray, leurs trois visages retenus derrière les barrières d'un grand manoir sombre. La figure de Fried avait disparue quand il se releva.

* * *

Il se mit à courir, à courir encore et toujours plus vite, désespéré. Il n'y avait plus d'autres solutions. Même si tous ses ennemis semblaient vouloir l'amener là-bas, même s'ils avaient tout fait pour le faire converger au manoir, il ne pouvait s'y soustraire, tout se déroulerait là-bas… Tout. Il avait un reste d'espoir, celui de revoir encore vivant les autres mages et la fillette, d'enfin comprendre son histoire, même s'il fallait payer le prix fort, se jeter dans un piège si évident, mais il continuait de courir.

Il rattrapa bien vite le carrefour de tout à l'heure et Lisanna et Evergreen qui marchaient avec le vieil homme. A bout de souffle, il s'interposa.

« Vous deux, il faut vraiment que… L'une de vous ne peut pas m'accompagner ? Vraiment ? » Les larmes inhabituelles de Natsu interpellèrent les deux autres mages.

« Que s'est-il passé Natsu »

« Je viens avec lui ! Tu t'en sortiras très bien seule Lisanna » Fit Evergreen sentant que la situation avait dégénéré.

« Eh ! Attendez ! » Lisanna les regarda partir vers le lointain, incertaine, encore marquée par l'expression tétanisée de son dragon slayer préféré.

« Je sais où est le manoir… C'est en bordure de la ville, on y sera plus vite en passant par la forêt ! »

« Merci mille fois Ever… C'est… Gray… Ils le retiennent là-bas maintenant... »

Et Natsu partit en sanglots.

Le monde qu'il connaissait n'avait comme plus aucune importance devant le drame qu'il vivait à ce moment.

Il courait, courait à en perdre tous ses moyens, tout pour pouvoir arriver à temps. Il imaginait déjà tous les scénarios possibles, Gray, retenu prisonnier, réduit en esclave, ou pire encore, les portes d u manoir se fermer sur lui et ses cris retentir.

Pourquoi ressenti-il tout d'un coup un choc si violent ?

Il aurait envie de se fracasser contre le sol, de tout laisser tomber, de hurler.

Mais il peut juste continuer de courir, juste ça, il le doit, ne pas abandonner Gray.

Jamais.

**OOO**

**OOO**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Le Manoir : Première page :

* * *

Le manoir _Hal,_ cette sorte de petit entrepôt miteux, pas plus haut que la guilde Fairy Tail (sans les tours colorées) était d'une noirceur et d'une rigidité étonnante. A l'appel de l'après-midi qui débutait, des corbeaux faisaient les cent pas sur les branches grenues des quelques saules pleureurs bordant la route triste que Natsu et Evergreen parcouraient. Les larmes à peine séchées, le dragon slayer avait l'impression tenace que tout se jouerait ici, peut-être même sa vie, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, de se laisser guider par cette route inoffensive, bien trop tranquille à son goût. Il aurait préféré briser les murs, passer aux travers des salles, unes à unes, et pénétrer directement l'ultime pièce où ses amis étaient retenus… En admettant qu'ils y étaient.

« Ever, je sais que tu ne me poseras pas trop de questions, mais si tu sens que les choses tournent mal et que tu ne sais pas pourquoi, demande-moi… »

Evergreen regarda silencieusement son camarade avant de replacer ses fines lunettes sur le nez. Le geste de la mage paraissait assez semblable à celui d'Erza, lorsqu'elle portait des lunettes, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue… Et dire que ce crétin de Gray l'avait fait souffrir à ce point… Malgré tout, plus il y pensait, plus le visage de son condisciple, noyé dans le remords lui revenait, et il sentait que le mage de glace avait lui aussi souffert de tout ceci. Alors qui fallait-t-il soutenir ? Les deux ? Ces deux pauvres amis… Évidement. Natsu ne pourrait les abandonner… Ni l'un ni l'une. Et encore, l'image de Fried et de son discours lui revint…

_« Tu représentes tout aux yeux de Gray mon petit Natsu, tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser là-bas… »_

Plus il se répétait cette phrase en lui, plus il se sentait mal. Fried ne voulait visiblement pas le culpabiliser d'avantage… Il avait lu dans le visage du mage aux arcanes un semblant de bonne foie, et même… peut-être même un encouragement. Après tout, Fried était aux ordres de Luxus, et il n'avait peut-être pas le rôle du parfait criminel. Si Fried avait pu être aussi un ami autrefois, un allié, il pourrait peut-être le redevenir, une fois que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, non ?

Et comment diable Fried pouvait dire qu'il représentait tout pour Gray ? Comment pouvait-il dire ça, et surtout, si c'était vrai, comment l'avait-il appris ? Gray aurait discuté avec Fried ?

« Tu crois qu'on peut faire _toctoc_ ou on défonce la porte ? » Demanda Evergreen, malicieuse.

« Je crois qu'on devrait tout défoncer, comme tu viens de proposer ! »

« Mais Natsu, tu sais s'il y a du monde l'à dedans ? Un nombre approximatif, que je me fasse une idée ? »

« Pas la moindre idée Ever, on verra bien »

« C'est de la folie… »

« Ouais » Et Natsu mit le feu à la l'entrée avant de donner un grand coup de pied qui fit voler en éclats la maigre porte de bois.

Une petite salle de pierre, bien sombre, où quelques torches éclairaient des personnes ça et là aux regards livides. Quelques unes jouaient aux cartes, semblant attendre quelque chose.

« Voilà la salamandre ! »

« Eh, toi là ! Y'a Luxus qui voudrait te causer ! »

« On va vous défoncer un à un les morveux ! » Lança Natsu, remonté par sa rage.

Le dragon slayer s'attaqua aux premiers hommes qui semblaient surpris de l'assaut et ne firent pas long feu sous les coups embrasés. Ever Green transforma en pierre un second groupe qui avançait dangereusement vers Natsu, filet en main pour l'attraper.

« Ce ne sont pas des mages Natsu ! » Evergreen était rassurée.

Un dernier poltron, qui tenait dans ses mains tremblantes une carte d'as de carreau qu'il devait tout juste avoir tiré aux jeux tremblait dans un coin. Natsu avança vers lui.

« Non, non, n'approchez pas ! Je ne vous ai rien fait ! »

« Maintenant tu vas me dire où est Gray et les autres ! »

« Mais tu n'avais qu'à continuer d'avancer, tu es dans la salle de jeu là ! On devait pas te blesser » Le petit homme était terrorisé sous l'étreinte du mage des flammes qui le tenait fermement par le col.

« Ne perdons pas de temps Natsu » Fit Evergreen, commençant à avancer plus loin.

Natsu lâcha l'homme avant de la suivre d'un rythme frénétique. Ever replaça de nouveau ses lunettes.

« Je sens de la magie droit devant nous… Mais c'est étrange, il devrait y avoir des trafiquants ici, pourquoi je n'en vois aucun ? »

« Luxus les a peut-être viré… »

« Erreur mes agneaux ! »

Fried était derrière eux.

« Toi ? Depuis quand tu traines ici Fried ? » Demanda Evergreen.

« Depuis qu'il complote avec Luxus sur des histoires pas nettes »

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venu Natsu, tu finis par appliquer ce que je dis finalement… Mais Evergreen ne devrait pas être là… Tu vas encore tout compliquer… »

« Tais-toi un peu conduit-nous devant Luxus… » Natsu serrait ses poings de nouveau.

« Après tout… Non ! Nous avons déjà assez de choses à faire ! » Et Fried agita ses mains pour faire apparaître des cercles concentriques devant Natsu.

Evergreen s'interposa.

« Natsu, va rejoindre les autres, je me charge de lui ! »

« Laisse-moi passer Ever ! Je ne tolère pas que l'on me gêne ! » Cria Fried.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, vas-y ! »

Il semblait que Fried voulait uniquement Natsu, alors il était évident qu'Evergreen devait empêcher le dangereux mage de l'attaquer. Pur instinct. Natsu lui, regarda encore un moment les deux se faire face et commencer à s'affronter avant de partir plus loin dans le couloir. Après quelques minutes, il arriva dans une petite salle qui semblait donner sur plusieurs directions.

* * *

« Alors Natsu Dragneer vient enfin nous voir… »

La voix souffreteuse de Minerva vint caresser les oreilles de Natsu et bientôt il l'a vit descendre du haut du plafond, comme en lévitation, avant de déposer ses pieds chaussés de bleu sur le sol d'un marbre sombre.

« Je me disais aussi… »

« Oui, on aurait préféré t'enlever et te mener ici de force mais… Il semble que Luxus voulait que tu fasses le chemin par toi-même et que tu admires chacune des petites parcelles de son humble demeure… »

« Alors qu'on en finisse, laisse-moi passer »

« Non… Tu vois, le but est aussi, maintenant que tu es pleinement à nous, de te faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible ? Ah au fait ! Et elle lança une forme vague au sol, Gray m'a gentiment donné ceci, il parait que tu en as besoin, non ? »

Natsu hésita, puis ramassa l'objet au sol, avant de l'examiner, horrifié. C'était cet œil, ce même œil marron, même noisette, qui trainait dans le livre vert… Cet œil dont Natsu avait cauchemardé. Il le glissa dans une de ses poches, aigre, et cria :

« A quoi ça rime ? Dis-moi ! »

Et la mage des vagues magiques invoqua une grande statue de pierre blanche, affichant des dizaines de visages pâles, avant de prononcer une incantation « _Yagdo Rigora_ » comme un chuchotement, et la statue se dirigea à grande vitesse sur le dragon slayer plus bas. Natsu courut pour éviter l'impact de la statue, mais celle-ci explosa en une vague de flammes et de scories : des centaines de morceaux d'argiles furent propulsés dans toute la pièce. Natsu ne fut pas atteint par la déflagration, se gavant même du feu qu'elle lui offrait, mais fut touché par un morceau de la statue qui se planta dans sa jambe.

« Oh… Les flammes de ne te font rien à ce que je vois… »

« Non, pas de bol, hein ? » Natsu retira vivement le morceau dans sa chaire avant de le jeter plus loin, le visage couvert de cendres chaudes.

« C'est imbécile de Luxus aurait dû me dire que tu contrôlais les flammes… Alors je suppose qu'il va falloir s'y prendre avec la manière classique… » Dit-elle à regret.

« J'en ai rien à faire de tes manières, bas-toi ! » Et Natsu s'élança vers Minerva.

Celle-ci disparue dans le même nuage magique que la fois précédente et se retrouva un peu plus loin. Mais la rapidité du mage de feu survolté ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter tout de suite et elle encaissa un premier coup de Natsu, en plein son ventre. Elle fut projetée au mur plus loin, mais se réceptionna bien vite, avant de déclencher une vague de magie violette et bleue, perlée d'étoiles autour de son adversaire.

« Tu es pris au piège maintenant » Fit-elle, le sourire commençant à la gagner.

Et Natsu sentit son corps comme compressé et transpercé de toute part. La magie pénétrait en lui et il hurla à la fois de peur et de douleur. Son corps ne répondait plus. Il pouvait entendre Minerva rire doucement devant le spectacle de sa chair broyée. Entaillé chaque seconde, comme une tempête de couteaux tournoyants autour de lui, Natsu ferma les yeux avec l'espoir d'oublier la douleur mais il n'y pouvait rien, et les lames continuaient de valser avec son corps décharné. Le temps semblait n'en plus finir de couler, de couler lentement alors que tout allait si vite autour de lui. La souffrance rongeait peu à peu les parcelles de son esprit et son cri s'intensifia. Un instant, Minerva fit un nouveau geste et la pression autour de Natsu s'intensifia encore, avant que le tout n'explose dans un grand vacarme.

Natsu tomba à terre, sonné et meurtris. Minerva marcha jusqu'à lui et posa son pied chaussé sur son visage.

« Natsu Dragneer, c'est un plaisir de te connaitre »

Et son pied alla percuter sa bouche encore ouverte, faisant claque les mâchoires du mage de feu avec puissance. La douleur sembla comme réveiller Natsu et Minerva appuya de nouveau sur la joue du mage avec son pied, le dominant tout à fait.

« Tu n'as pas à me dire autre chose Natsu… Dis-moi simplement : _Je suis votre petit avorton, dame Minerva_ »

Natsu, faible, un goût de sang dans la bouche, tenta d'articuler les mots, tremblant.

« Je… Je chuis… »

« Je n'entend rien ! Parle plus fort ! » Et Minerva donna un nouveau coup dans la bouche de son adversaire.

« Je cuis votre pechi avor… avort'on damme… Minervaaa »

« Articule ! Sous-merde ! »

« Je chuis votr petit avorton dame Miinerva ! » Cria, repoussant le soulier de la femme avec la force de sa voix.

« Bien, maintenant que tu as compris qui tu étais, je vais te mener droit à Luxus, et tu auras ta petite séance privée avec lui… »

Minerva frappa le mage de feu dans le dos, l'incitant à se lever. Celui-ci gémit, une fois, deux fois, trois fois sous les coups et finit par, tremblant, s'élever. L'attaque de la sadique Minerva l'avait détruit autant mentalement que physiquement. Il se sentait réduit comme à un néant sans fin…

Mais le pire était peut-être à venir… Luxus était certainement le prochain sur la liste à le torturer… Mais il survivrait, il continuerait de vivre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne. Sa bouche déversa quelques filets de sang et il commença à avancer en titubant, la main de Minerva dans son coup, guidant ses pas dans le labyrinthe de salles obscures. En chemin la mage sadique ne s'empêchait pas de resserrer son étreinte sur le coup de Natsu pour le faire se crisper sous la douleur.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une large porte de bois, renforcée par deux longues barres d'acier.

« Avance ! » Et Minerva propulsa le dragon slayer contre la porte qui s'ouvrit contre son poids.

Il se retrouva parterre, dans une haute salle circulaire bien éclairée, ressemblant vaguement à une enceinte d'église. Sur les côtés, des petits panneaux et des étagères sur lesquelles étaient disposées des bocaux de toutes sortes.

« Ah ! Voilà enfin que tu te ramènes Natsu ! T'en as mis du temps dis-moi ! »

Luxus trônait au milieu de la salle, perché sur un petit siège recouvert d'un tissu rouge. Natsu fut trainé par Minerva à quelques mètres de Luxus et elle s'éclipsa rapidement.

« La prochaine fois, dis-moi au moins quelle magie il pratique » Lança-t-elle avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

« Quelle femme ! Ricana Luxus. Eh bien, eh bien, maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir enfin commencer le petit parcours, mon cher Natsu… »

« Vous, vous… vous b'aviez dit que je bvourrais revoir mes… amis ! » Chaque mot était une torture pour Natsu qui ne parvenait pas à se remettre du choc.

« Ah ! Bien sûr que tu le pourras ! Mais patience, je crois que tu voudrais en apprendre plus non ? Après tout ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là ? » Luxus se leva et tout fier, dialoguait avec les hauteurs de la pièce.

« Je veux voir les autres… Maintenant, et partir… Tu peux encore te racheter Luxus… » Natsu était à terre encore, luttant contre l'évanouissement.

« Qui t'as dis que tu pouvais partir avec tes misérables amis ? Hein ? Des fouineurs, comme toi, rien de plus ! »

« F… F… Fried ! » Finit par articuler Natsu, laissant s'échapper de sa bouche une petite dent du fond qui alla percuter le sol.

« Cet imbécile… Il t'a vraiment dit ça ? Ah ! Il faudra vraiment que je pense à le punir de nouveau… Il n'a pas du avoir assez de ma queue la dernière fois, tu ne crois pas ? »

Natsu releva sa tête, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Je pense qu'il n'a pas eut assez de ma queue je viens de dire ! Tu n'as pas entendu ? »

« Siii… »

« Alors ? Cria le mage du tonnerre, soudain gagné par la rage. Tu ne crois pas ? Est-ce qu'il en a eut assez ? »

Natsu, comme piqué par quelque chose, crachat le sang qui lui restait dans la bouche et s'arrêta de trembler.

« Vous êtes… Vous êtes des sales monstres, libérez Lucy, la jeune fille et Gray… »

« Ah ! On se réveille enfin ! Mais il n'y a rien de monstrueux ! Sache que ce crétin de Fried en redemande ! Que c'est son pêcher mignon ! Tu sais ce qu'il préfère ? Hein ? »

Natsu aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, il essaye mentalement de penser à autre chose, de crier même pour couvrir la vois de Luxus, mais il pu tout de même entendre :

« Ce que Fried aime par-dessus tout… c'est sentir mon joli sperme couler en lui, exploser comme un geyser ! Ahaha ! Boum ! » Luxus tendit les mains au ciel avant de les reposer sur le dos de Natsu.

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

« Ohoh, on se calme chéri... Je ne vais rien te faire ! Rien du tout, je jure de ne te faire aucun mal… Tant que tu ne tentes pas te m'attaquer ou de fuir, je ne te toucherai même pas ! Et il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Natsu. Mais avoue que tu aimerais bien, toi, hein ? »

Et son rire se répercuta dans la tête du dragon slayer qui s'écarta, baissant la tête.

« Ahah, Minerva a fait du bon boulot, te voilà prêt tout beau, tout lisse pour le début de l'histoire ! »

« Finissez-en… » La voix de Natsu était passé à la supplication.

Luxus prit une petite clochette dans la poche de son grand manteau blanc et la secoua doucement, regardant avec sourire une porte sur le côté s'ouvrir.

« Va retrouver ta merveilleuse petite amie Natsu, allez ! La voie et libre. C'est la première page de ta merveilleuse vie. Celle que tu avais oubliée ! »

* * *

Natsu, pas vraiment sûr de ce qui se tramait, avança à quatre pattes, puis finit par se lever et marcher un peu, avant de pénétrer dans une petite salle sombre, uniquement éclairée par une fenêtre sur le côté. Il entendait des pleurs. C'était beaucoup mieux que toutes ces horreurs que Luxus lui avait raconté… Mais…

Là, devant lui…

Elle pleurait. Il reconnu immédiatement les cheveux clairs de la jeune fille, les cheveux de la couleur des cieux…

Quand elle le vit arriver, elle s'élança contre lui et se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes de cessant de couler.

Elle portait au visage un petit bandeau bleu de satin qui tenait mal en place, mais cachait un de ses yeux.

« Natsu… Natsu ! Tu es revenu ? C'est toi ? »

« Je suis là… je suis… »

Natsu fut prit d'une panique terrible, il se retira de l'étreinte, regarda un instant la fille devant lui.

Il sentit alors la plus horrible des sensations qu'il avait eut jusqu'alors : voir devant lui quelqu'un qu'il reconnaissait, d'un seul coup ! Il pu réentendre le son de la fontaine un instant. Tout un pan de son passé se reforma d'un coup. Il empoigna la jeune fille avec toues les forces qui lui restaient :

« Oui, je me souviens de ton prénom ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! C'est toi, Angel ! » Et Natsu retrouva un sourire pour un bref moment, la tête sur l'épaule de la fille.

_Ici, écouter vivement Full metal alchimist OST 1 The atonement !_

« Natsu… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Natsu, après avoir savouré quelques secondes la sensation d'avoir retrouvée un fantôme du passé, eut alors une sorte d'éclat tout à l'intérieur de lui. La personne qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas celle qu'il avait connu il y a de cela deux ans. Il avait voulut la voir, la revoir, il avait voulut croire que c'était elle. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait changé, c'était simplement ce fait, cet unique fait : ce n'était pas elle.

Natsu ne retrouvait plus son odeur, mais… d'accord… Elle l'avait peut-être perdue en restant ici à croupir…

Mais l'œil, l'œil qui n'était pas caché derrière le bandeau de satin. Un œil marron, châtaigne, noisette, qu'importe ! Ce n'était pas le même œil que dans ses souvenirs ! Ni dans ce que disait Polyussica ! Mais c'était…

« Natsu ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

La voix… la voix finit par l'achever… Et il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux de la fille en face de lui. Ils avaient l'air si vrai.

Quand il retira sa main, des mèches entières étaient tombées entre temps, par endroit, la lumière du dehors venait éclairer quelques cheveux d'or cachés sous l'épais nuage bleu.

« Pourquoi tu as ça sur la tête ? » et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Natsu.

« Pourquoi j'ai quoi Natsu ? »

« Pourquoi tu portes ce truc sur la tête et pourquoi tu caches cet œi ? »

« Ils m'ont obligé à la porter Natsu… »

« Alors… ce bandeau… Il est aussi faux… Lucy... Lucy, dis-moi que c'est un faux ! Dis-moi Lucy ! » Les cris du dragon slayer retentirent dans la chambre.

Lucy retira doucement le petit bandeau de satin qui cachait l'œil et dévoila des paupières closes, ensanglantées, molles ne retenant rien derrière leur façade violacée.

C'était au tour de Natsu de pousser ce cri qui écartela les murs entiers du manoir, répandant la souffrance accumulée pendant toutes ces dernières heures, sur le corps livide de Lucy qui pleurait en silence, murmurant des « Désolé Natsu, désolé… »

Il cria comme il n'avait jamais pu.

**OOO**

Il est possible que je ne puisse pas écrire de prochains chapitres pendant quelques jours. Je pars en Roumanie demain pour une semaine (tellement hâte !) donc je ne sais si je continuerai à publier au même rythme ! Mais je finirai cette histoire, don't worry ! Ou plutôt si, inquiétez vous de ce qui va se passer ensuite ! XD

Je vous remercie encore pour me suivre ! Et je suis content que les quelques musiques que j'ai proposé plaisent, c'est un énorme plus aux bons endroits, mais il ne faut pas en abuser !


	16. Chapter 16

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Le Manoir : Seconde page :

* * *

Natsu essayait de rester calme, serré contre Lucy qu'il tenait enfin tout près de lui.

« Natsu, tu es venu me délivré ? Dis-moi »

« … Je n'ai pas réussi à leur échapper… Je… je me suis mis tout seul dans le pétrin… Et j'ai entraîné Gray là-dedans… » La peine du mage était de plus en plus forte alors qu'il prenait conscience de la situation.

« Non, Natsu, ce n'est pas à toi de dire ça… C'est à cause de moi si vous êtes là… A cause de moi… »

« Lucy, arrête, tu te fais du mal… »

« Natsu ! Coupa Lucy, laisse-moi parler. Le livre… Vous l'avez pris dans le grenier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Gray l'a trouvé oui. »

« Si… si seulement vous ne l'aviez pas trouvé Natsu… Si seulement… »

« J'ai cru comprendre que Luxus t'avais enfermé depuis les deux derniers jours… Si on ne l'avait pas trouvé, je ne serais pas là avec toi en ce moment Lucy. »

« Oui… Mais tu penses que tu pourras sortir d'ici ? Réellement ? Ah, elle déposa des perles salées sur le sol. Je ne voulais pas que vous veniez… Quand je t'ai vu arrivé j'ai cru à un miracle, tout était encore plausible finalement… Tu pouvais avoir vaincu Luxus… Mais je t'ai emporté avec moi là-dedans… »

« Lucy, il s'agit de mon histoire ! Dis-moi, dis-moi comment ça a commencé, je veux tout savoir… »

« Tu sais Natsu, ça n'a rien de bien compliqué en plus…

* * *

Il y a deux jours, alors que je rentrais le soir à la guilde après avoir passé ma journée à mon restaurant préféré… J'ai croisé une fille…

Elle devait avoir à peu près mon âge. Elle était silencieuse, tranquille, elle marchait seule dans la ville, personne ne l'a remarquait. Habillée avec des haillons, la fatigue sur tout le corps. On aurait pu la prendre pour une mendiante. La pauvre… Elle pouvait rester là, toute la nuit, et personne n'aurait rien fait… Je l'ai vue passer près de moi, un bandeau de satin comme celui que je porte aujourd'hui sur les yeux… J'ai compris à sa mine dévastée qu'elle n'allait pas bien… J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler, en vain… Elle semblait protéger quelque chose, en vain… Ses plaintes quand je l'approchais repoussaient mes essais. Et puis, j'ai finis par la trainer dans un café non loin… Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle était dans cet état – non pas que j'avais pitié d'elle, mais que je la trouvais vraiment belle, seule la fatigue, la crasse, le temps l'avait ravagés – et elle m'a tendu un petit carnet vert… Son journal donc.

Moi qui aime lire, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas vraiment demandé d'avantage… Je l'ai juste lu, et mes yeux ont commencé à me piquer, de plus en plus. Oui… Au début j'ai bien vu que c'était une belle et jeune fille pleine d'avenir. Et puis j'ai lu ta rencontre avec elle… Elle avait l'air si heureuse quand elle parlait de vous deux…

Suis-moi Natsu, viens avec moi que je te montre. Je sais que je devrais peut-être pas d'avantage t'accabler, mais… Ce sera fait.

Dis-toi que c'est un peu la dernière étape, et Lucy commença à marcher doucement, se relevant avec peine, essuyant le bas de sa petite robe qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas pu changer de puis quelques jours, et se retirant plus loin. Viens, suis-moi ! Natsu fit quelques pas et s'accrocha à un mur pour se garder de tomber sous le coup d'un puissant vertige. La voilà… »

Une petite lueur bleutée léchait le mur au fond de la pièce, là, entre les décombres et les quelques morceaux de feuilles arrachées, mises en bouillies, le corps d'Angel, que Natsu reconnu malgré son état déplorable. Le dragon slayer fit silence, s'approcha doucement de la fille qu'il avait oubliée et prit son visage entre ses mains, couvert de plaies, les yeux surplombés d'un grand bandeau de satin noir, et le nez comme écrasé.

Natsu, assis aux côté de son ancienne amie et peut-être plus – après tout, qu'en savait-il vraiment ? – se fit tout petit, regardant le corps d'Angel, sans vie, et l'imaginant marcher à côté d'elle. Lucy les observait, remontant de temps à autre son bandeau mal accroché qui ne cessait de redescendre pour chatouiller son nez.

« J'ai tout appris Natsu… Sa vie avec son père il y a deux ans de cela : Alexis. Un grand patron des usines portuaires de Magnolia. Il semblait travailler beaucoup et était récemment devenu quelqu'un d'influent dans son domaine… Peut-être est-ce qui a finit par lui causer sa perte… Puisque, si je me souviens bien, à partir d'un certain moment, elle fut souvent témoin de scènes singulières, entre son père et ses collègues qui leur rendaient visite. Elle parlait même de «_ jaloux de tous les jours, venant prier son père de leur faire des prêts_ »… Et Alexis rentrait de plus en plus tard à mesure qu'elle grandissait, et souhaitait avoir son père plus souvent avec elle. D'ailleurs, et Lucy regarda un instant la minuscule fenêtre qui éclairait les deux jeunes en face d'elle, je crois bien qu'elle n'a jamais fait mention de sa mère. Elle l'a sans doute perdue assez tôt. Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important.

Elle avait également un animal de compagnie. Fille unique, plus ou moins délaissée par son père, elle avait pêché, au début de son journal il me semble, une petite crevette rose qu'elle avait baptisée… »

« Moloch, interrompit Natsu, le regard perdu, puis, comme elle m'avait rencontré, elle a changé pour Natsu »

« Tu as pu traduire ? »

« Lévy nous a beaucoup aidé, mais je n'ai pu lire que les premières pages… »

« La langue dans laquelle elle écrivait était une sorte de façon de se cacher. Peu de gens la lisent encore bien, mais c'est aussi une excellente langue pour échanger à travers tout Fiore. Beaucoup de gens la pratiquent à l'écrit car elle est simple et claire. Elle servait aussi beaucoup à communiquer entre royaumes voisins. La famille Heartfillia l'utilisait couramment.

Enfin, son animal de compagnie donc… _Natsu_. Elle s'en occupait assez bien il semblerait. Son père lui avait même acheté un petit aquarium. Il devait regarder l'animal avec méfiance mais comprenais la solitude de sa fille. Un moment, j'ai cru aussi lire que le père avait dans la tête d'emmener en voyage sa fille pour lui changer les idées…

Mais c'était sans compter les suites de sa promotion qui ont entrainé une sorte de vague dans sa compagnie. Il semblait qu'ils avaient des problèmes avec des guildes de mages noires, voire des guildes clandestines. Bref… Et Alexis tomba malade, à la fin de l'année. De quoi ? Angel a tenté de soigner son père un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle raconte que son père devenait faible, neurasthénique, démunis, fou par moment, pris de crises de paniques et de dépressions.

Elle l'amena à l'hôpital. A cette époque, des anciens collègues passaient de temps à autres pour lui rendre visite, dont un certain Monsieur L. Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus l'état de son père s'aggravait, finissant même par faire un testament dans lequel il léguait tout à sa petite fille adorée… Bien vite, devant la gravité de la situation, Monsieur L. expliqua à Angel qu'il existait une autre clinique, magique, qu'il connaissait, et qui était bien plus compétente. Angel, sûre de la sincérité de Monsieur L. finit par accepter l'offre, d'autant plus qu'elle décrivait cet homme comme "_un brillant soleil qui me faisait tant de bien et m'apportait tant d'espoir"_.

Monsieur L. semblait même diriger cette petite communauté. La fameuse clinique n'était autre qu'une grande maison assez sombre, mal éclairée et souvent froide selon ses dires. On y trouvait des tas de petites salles où des gens étaient allongés sur des lits blancs, entourés de machines étranges ou de bocaux aux couleurs diverses. Angel était un peu perdue dans cet endroit, et elle finit par entendre, au hasard des conversations, qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement d'une clinique mais d'un manoir… Le manoir _Hal_…

Après quelques jours où elle fut logée au manoir, Monsieur L. lui proposa de soigner son père qu'ils avaient transféré entre temps sous les ordres d'Angel. Alexis souffrait de plus en plus. Angel désespérait de voir son père ainsi et ne dormait plus la nuit entendant les plaintes de son père se répercuter dans les couloirs du lugubre bâtiment. Les soins commencèrent. Mais le temps passait, et l'état du père ne s'améliorait pas vraiment. Monsieur L. répétait qu'ils manquaient de moyen, que tout cela coûtait bien cher, et que ces soins qu'il donnait à ce vieux collègue qu'était Alexis, il n'était pas obligé de les donner. Il rajouta que des compensations financières étaient attendue.

Alexis, qui n'était pas en état de payer, ne pouvait pas assurer le remboursement de ses dettes auprès de Monsieur L. – qui ne déniait d'ailleurs plus jamais venir dans sa chambre pour l'examiner. Angel, qui n'avait pas vraiment de fortune en poches, jura qu'elle ferait tout pour soigner au mieux son père.

Dans les pages qui suivent, il y a un inventaire des choses qu'elle a vendu. Elle a sans doute pris des vieilles antiquités de son ancienne maison, voire des objets qui lui appartenaient. Elle raconte son voyage dans les rues, entre les différentes boutiques de magie, mentionnant par moment une vieille dame aux cheveux rose nommée Polyussica. Elle raconte aussi son délaissement pour toi, toi qu'elle aimait, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas accabler par cette histoire, préférant garder de _toi « l'image secrète d'un premier baiser au bord d'une fontaine. _Il semble que tu la suivais pourtant, que tu t'inquiétais pour elle et que tu étais déjà venu ici, dans le manoir , puisque Monsieur L. n'avait rien à tirer de toi, il t'avait menacé de te faire perdre la mémoire si tu revenais…

Ils étaient en train de tester ces nouvelles magies noires qui affectaient les souvenirs récents. Natsu, toi, je suis sûr que tu t'en fichais, et Lucy rit un moment, sentant les larmes revenir. Alors tu as dû continuer à trainer, à te prélasser dans les couloirs, à poser trop de questions, voire, toi aussi, à les menacer.

Et ils… ils t'ont fait prendre une grande dose de cette magie… Une trop grande dose qui aurait pu te tuer. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas tué directement d'ailleurs et revendu en pièces détachées… Sans doute que la perte d'un mage aussi connu que toi dans Fairy Tail aurait mit tout le monde en alerte, que la guilde t'aurait cherché partout… Alors ils t'ont juste lobotomisé… Et Angel en a encore plus souffert. Vous qui étiez tous deux assez proches, qui vous vous retrouviez sur une place de la ville, avec cette fontaine… Elle a vécue son premier amour avec toi… Son premier baiser, ses premières ivresses…

Le journal s'arrête un peu plus loin.

Quand je l'avais croisée dans la rue, trainant des pieds… Angel avait quinze ou seize ans. Elle avait passé deux ans au chevet de son père, à vendre petit à petit tous les souvenirs que son père et elle avaient amassés dans leur maison au bord de la mer. Comme elle ne pouvait vendre la maison car n'en étant pas propriétaire, elle ne pouvait que s'acquitter de petites bagatelles qu'elle trouvait de temps à autres…

Quand j'ai finis de lire son livre, j'étais tellement peinée que je ne pouvais plus la regarder en face. Surtout que l'œil qu'elle cachait ne m'inspirait pas confiance. «_ Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'œil_ » lui-demandais-je.

« _Je l'ai vendu_ » m'a-t-elle simplement répondu.

Le manoir _Hal_ devait être une plaque tournante d'un certain trafiques d'objets magiques, mais les lieux s'étaient transformés avec l'arrivée de Monsieur L. en un lieu de vente d'organes… Les yeux étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus cher et de plus facile à retirer. Aussi, vidée, appauvris comme jamais, désespérée et certainement convaincue par ces horreurs sur pattes, Angel sacrifia un premier œil.

Et puis elle était là, hésitante, la face rougie par le froid et la tristesse, face à moi.

« _Mon père vient de mourir aujourd'hui_ » rajouta-t-elle.

Je lui priais de m'indiquer de suite où était ce manoir et elle accepta même, résignée, de me confier son précieux journal. Nous partîmes immédiatement. Nous avons longuement observer le triste manoir, entouré par ses grands arbres étranges et, Lucy ferma les yeux d'horreur, de toutes ces calèches noires qui amenaient des corps, tout juste repêchés dont de sais où, afin de leur retirer tous leurs plus précieux organes, le temps qu'ils soient encore valides…

J'avais envie de vomir. C'était ignoble, et plus on se rapprochait, plus je me sentais mal. Le temps se gâtait, et je proposais de loger la fille à Fairy Tail, le temps de lui trouver un nouveau chez elle. La petite était timide mais trop abattue pour refuser.

En chemin, nous avons croisé Fried et Luxus. A la vue de la petite fille, les deux mages s'interposèrent et me l'enlevèrent, comme étant pris par une grande peur.

J'avais vite compris – et voyant la réaction d'Angel, criant sur Luxus – que la mage des éclairs et Monsieur L. n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne…

Je suis rentré très tard à la guilde, seule. Ils m'avaient pris Angel, et avaient hésité à m'emmener avec eux… à me faire perdre la mémoire à moi aussi sans doute, mais Angel, dans un excès de zèle, avait déclaré que je ne savais rien, qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Sur le moment, ils avaient dû la croire et m'avaient laissé rentré, méfiants. Il devait être dans les quatre heures du matin – j'avais lu avec lenteur pour encaisser tout ce récit – et j'ai déposé un mot à Mirajane sur la table. Je me disais que si Gray trouvait le manuscrit dans ce grenier, il était déjà en sécurité là-haut pour la nuit puisque l'endroit n'est jamais visité, mais que Gray s'en occuperait et te mettrait sur le coup… Je m'étais dis que si je te le confiai de suite, tu partirais seul et sans ressources vers le manoir et que tout serait finis. On y serait allé à trois… On les aurait battus. (et Lucy cria enfin) ...Ces enculés ! »

Lucy cria encore et se jeta contre le mur, sanglotant abondamment.

« Lucy… L'œil, pourquoi cet œil ? »

« Il semblerait qu'Angel l'ai ramassé... sur un cadavre, au hasard de jours. Pour elle, ces changements de corps et d'organes étaient devenus un quotidien. Elle l'avait même vécu. Cet œil qui trainait, c'était une partie de sa vie… Elle ne pouvait pas se soustraire à ces histoires sordides. Et moi non plus à présent... »

Nats sentit comme une petite mais tenace légerté revenir. Au moins, l'oeil qui trainait dans le livre depuis tout ce temps n'était pas l'oeil d'Angel ni celui de Lucy... C'était au moins ça...

« Lucy… Natsu se rapprocha et prit la tête de mage contre son épaule, tu as eu mal ? »

« Non, ces mages nous endormaient pendant les opérations. C'est ensuite que cela fait mal, et surtout, de voir son propre corps… sans cet œil… »

« Mais pourquoi… pourquoi ils t'ont kidnappé ce matin ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ils sont revenus très tôt, vers six heures. La jeune fille m'a dit quand nous nous sommes retrouvées ensemble ici, que Luxus l'avait torturé pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Elle dû finir par avouer, de peur de perdre un second œil… Chose qu'elle perdit quelques heures plus tard malgré son aveu.

Les mages du manoir lui ont retiré son autre œil, et jugeant qu'elle ne pourrait plus leur apporter d'argent, lui firent perdre la mémoire à court terme.

Mes dernières heures avec elle, avant qu'elle ne meure ici des suites de l'opération, furent atroces. Elle était là, livide, plongée dans le noir de sa vie qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas… »

Natsu était tellement abattu par l'histoire, il pouvait juste imaginer leur calvaire et sentir que lui-même n'avait rien vécu en comparaison. Sa bouche allait déjà un peu mieux, il pouvait la bouger légèrement sans souffrir, mais ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que Luxus leur réservait ?

« Lucy… Gray est avec moi, on va se sortir de là maintenant… »

« J'aurais dû en parler à la guilde, j'aurais dû, Natsu » Lucy murmurait presque.

« Tu as été la plus courageuse de cette histoire, maintenant il faut faire payer à ces ordures ce qu'ils ont fait »

« Peu importe... Il te reste des forces ? »

« Non, pas vraiment... Cette Minerva m'a complètement vidée… Il faudrait que je trouve des flammes… »

« Ils m'ont pris mes clefs, je ne sers plus à grand-chose… »

« Mais tu es là, et tu as l'air en bon état… sauf pour… »

« Oui… Ils ont dû voir que j'avais de beaux yeux, ahah… Le deuxième œil est prévu pour demain si j'ai bien compris… »

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu dis ça avec autant d'aisance, comme si c'était tout à fait naturel ? »

« Parce que je sais que tu vas nous sauver… Je le sais » Et Lucy sourit, le visage soudain brillant d'une toute autre lumière.

**OOO**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Le Manoir : Troisième page :

* * *

Natsu et Lucy étaient recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre quand les rires du mage électrique résonnèrent, tous proches.

« Allez les sardines ! Je crois que Natsu sait tout désormais… La seconde page de ton histoire vient de tomber… Oui, oui, nous sommes des monstres, patati patata… Mais sache que nous n'avons jamais tué personne ! Jamais, eh oui ! Dans toute ma bonne volonté j'ai réussi à réunir des experts chirurgiens et tant magiciens greffeurs pour assurer le bon déroulement de mes actions. Et voilà le résultat ! As-tu vu la précision de la coupe ? Lucy comme Angel avaient des yeux si beaux, ils sont maintenant entre de bonnes… paupières ! Ahah… Mais toi… Nous allons te faire un joli petit cocktail Natsu tu iras rejoindre les étoiles pour un moment… Je regrette sincèrement de devoir à nouveau utiliser cette magie sur toi mon pauvre, mais que veux-tu, toi et Gray vous ne nous laissez pas le choix. » Luxus entrait dans la pièce.

« Attendez, vous n'allez pas lui… »

« Nous sommes bien obligés maintenant, petite garce ! » Dit Luxus, avant de donner un violent coup dans le ventre le Lucy qui cria aussitôt.

Natsu se releva immédiatement, mais le mage du tonnerre le saisit par le col et le traina avec force vers la salle centrale.

« Laisse-la, elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'inquiètes pour elle ! Il déposa Natsu au sol qui s'était calmé entre temps. On vous donnera simplement à tous les deux et à Gray une bonne cure de perte de mémoire. Comme vous trainez tous les trois ensembles, tout ira bien… L'un ne suspectera pas des changements étranges chez l'autre… Avec une dose moyenne, on pourra vous faire oublier trois ou quatre jours… »

« Vous êtes tellement idiots. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé à la guilde, les gens se rendront compte que nous avons perdu la mémoire… Mirajane, Lévy, Kanna, Erza… Tous se rappelleront de nous… »

« Ainsi que cette poufiasse ! » s'écria Minerva qui arrivait dans un coin de la pièce, repoussant de son petit pied bleu Evergreen qui s'effondra au sol, couverte de blessures.

« Où est Fried ? » Interrogea Luxus.

« Ah ! Il n'a pas réussi à se débarrassé d'elle… J'ai dû l'aider… » Fried était un peu plus loin, caché derrière Minerva, une petite angoisse lisible depuis le trône où Luxus pestait :

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton incompétence Fried… Viens par là ! Viens ! » Cria-t-il.

Fried s'exécuta, passant devant Minerva qui se riait de lui légèrement et Evergreen qui le regardait partir avec mépris. Arrivé devant son saint patron, Fried s'agenouilla :

« Tu n'as pas à me porter une telle attention si tu n'es pas capable de protéger_ Hal_. Ce manoir, je l'ai moi-même repris en main et reconstruit pour l'occasion il y a avait tant à faire. Je ne tiens pas à ce que les activités de cet endroit fabuleux soient perturbées par des petits imbéciles dans leur genre. Maintenant qu'ils sont tous là, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser un peu… Fried ! Va chercher Lucy ! Il est temps de te racheter » et Luxus s'assit de nouveau sur son trône, calmé.

« Que suis-je sensé faire ? » Demanda ennuyée Minerva.

« Tu restes ici pour le moment, si quelqu'un se pointe, tu pars immédiatement lui régler son compte. Et ne tente pas de t'amuser trop avec eux… Repousse-les simplement. Ne fais pas comme avec Gray… »

Minerva fit une moue très marquée, avant de se placer aux côté de Luxus, debout, à regarder Natsu qui se relevait péniblement.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« La même chose qu'à toi dragonnet, fit la mage tout de bleu vêtue, mais le bourge savait mieux se défendre et n'attaquait pas frontalement… J'ai certainement dû utiliser un peu trop mes pouvoirs sur lui… » Le visage de Minerva restait de marbre, elle s'approcha de Natsu, posa sa main sur son front et celui-ci ressentit une vive douleur au crâne avant de se retirer.

« Non, lâche-moi Fried ! Je… et Lucy reçue un coup puissant de la part de Fried qui l'amenait de force jusqu'à la salle circulaire.

Lucy fut envoyée rejoindre Natsu, au pied du trône. Les deux se regardèrent avec tristesse, vidés. Evergreen un peu plus loin, peinait à se déplacer vers eux.

Ils étaient réunis tous les trois certes, mais devant quel avenir ?

* * *

« Maintenant mes chères compatriotes de Fairy Tail, vous allez me montrer ce que vous avez dans le ventre… Il y a quelque chose que je ne supporte pas ici, c'est bien ton humeur de chien battu Fried ! Je vais te confier une mission, à honorer dès cet instant : tu va devoir regarder ce qui se passe devant tes yeux et rire. Je ne veux pas d'un rire faux, qui sonnerait mal, je veux du vrai, du rire sonore comme je t'ai entendu en faire autrefois à la guilde, dit Luxus, regardant avec passion son dévoué Fried qui semblait perdu par la requête. Tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire pour le moment, si ce n'est… regarder ces deux-là se peloter… » Et il désigna Evergreen et Natsu qui eurent tout deux une interdiction.

« Quoi ? » Natsu se réveilla soudain.

« Natsu, tu vas me faire le plaisir de nous chauffer avec Ever, je veux te voir comme tu n'as jamais été ! »

« Attends Luxus, t'es malade ou quoi ? » Lança Evergreen, maintenant assez proche du dragon slayer et de Lucy.

« Je ne veux pas assister à tes petits jeux Luxus » dit sourdement Minerva, se détournant légèrement.

« Attends un petit peu, tu vas t'amuser ! Ces deux là, et il désignait Lucy et Natsu, sont en couple et s'aiment comme deux petits chiens-chiens qui se reniflent le derrière. Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre… Alors nous allons assister ce soir à une fabuleuse histoire de tromperie et de trahison… Sous nos yeux ! Natsu ! Et il prit la tête de Natsu et la plaqua contre celle de Lucy, Ils s'aiment comme jamais, regarde ! »

Les deux mages ne pouvaient plus parler, mais, sous les contraintes puissantes du mage du tonnerre, ils tentaient tout de même de crier.

Ils se regardaient, sans comprendre, terrorisés.

« Maintenant Natsu, et il lâcha la tête de ce dernier, tu vas aller dire bonjour à notre chère Evergreen et lui rouler la plus belle pelle de toute ta vie ! Ahah ! »

« Mais Luxus… t'es tellement givré que tu sembles complètement oublier un truc… Je n'ai jamais… été avec Lucy, jamais… » Fit, abattu, le dragon slayer.

Luxus eut une mine dubitative quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire. Fried semblait lui aussi douter de ce que Luxus avançait, mais il fit semblant de rire pour tenter de satisfaire son maître et le suivre dans son mouvement, avec un franc échec.

« Non sens ! Tu baves littéralement dessus depuis des années ! Sinon pourquoi tu l'emmènerais tout le temps en mission avec toi ? Hein ? Et il prit par le coup Lucy qui ne pouvait que vainement se débattre et la retira derrière lui, un couteau sous la gorge. Mais je sais comment te convaincre Natsu, tu vas me faire le plaisir de sauver ta petite amie chérie avant qu'elle ne se fasse saigner comme un porc ! »

Natsu, regardant avec pitié Lucy qui avait abandonné toute résistance, lança un regard supplicateur à Evergreen avant de s'approcher d'elle.

« Ever… je »

« On en a rien à foutre de ce qu'il nous demande… Natsu, ça ne veut rien dire ce qu'on fait là… D'accord ? » Murmura Evergreen, rapprochant ses lèvres de Natsu qui paniquait à vue d'œil.

Mais la mage aux lunettes brisées finit par déposer ses lèvres froides sur les siennes, et un baiser étrange, d'une grande neutralité commença.

« Allez ! Mettez-y du cœur les enfants ! Je veux voir les bouches s'animer »

Lucy, désorientée et triste, ferma les yeux. Même si le spectacle ne signifiait rien comme l'avait dit Ever, voir ses deux amis humiliés lui faisait une grande peine.

« Je m'en vais, je n'ai rien à faire ici » Fit Minerva, alors que Natsu commençait, sans s'en rendre compte à intensifier le baiser, sans pour autant faire entrer sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte d'Ever.

« On simule cette merde et… on sera tranquille » Fit Natsu, entre deux pressions trop préparées sur les lèvres de sa coéquipière.

« Non ! Non, non, non, ça ne va pas ! Il faut vraiment vous le dire comment ? Un baiser c'est une passion qui commence ! »

Luxus descendit les marches et agrippa Evergreen pour choquer ses lèvres contres le siennes. Il introduisit nettement, et de force, sa langue dans la bouche d'Ever qui écarquilla les yeux, avant de se laisser faire, un regard en coin vers Natsu.

« Voilà comment il faut faire ! Putain ! » Et il gifla Ever.

« Arrêtez ! » Supplia Lucy, don Fried s'occupait maintenant, couteau sous une veine.

« Non… ça ne fait que devenir intéressant… Fried, j'attends toujours ton rire, et je sais ce qui te fait rire particulièrement… Je vais prendre la relève avec le couteau, toi, tu vas aider nos deux mages à copuler ! »

« Non ! Non mais ça va pas ? » Cria Natsu.

« Maintenant Natsu tu vas retirer ce que t'as là-dessous, et Fried désigna le pantalon bleu du mage des flammes qui restait interdit. Fais-le ! »

« Je n'hésiterai pas à la trucider sur place Natsu, ta petite chienne ! J'en fais le serment ! Tu ne confierais pas ta petite coquine entre les mains d'un sale fou comme moi ? Hein ? Tu préférais peut-être que je la nique de suite ? »

« Non ! » Cria Evergreen, s'emparant de la ceinture de Natsu, à contre cœur.

« Ever, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tant qu'il ne sera pas satisfait, on ne pourra pas faire autrement Natsu… » Le regard d'Evergreen était perdu dans celui de son allié, des larmes lui venaient, larmes que Natsu n'avais jamais vu auparavant chez elle.

« Il y a un moyen pour calmer ce malade… » Désespérait le dragon slayer.

« Pourquoi tout a tourné comme ça ? » Cria Evergreen, élevant sa tête aux cheveux collés de sueur dans les airs, évacuant toute son énergie dans des convulsions.

« Déjà… Dit Natsu sérieusement, Déjà, Lucy n'est pas ma petite amie… et il regarda la mage des esprits qui continuait de pleurer, acquiesçant légèrement sous le couteau de Luxus, et ensuite… jamais je ne ferai ça avec Evergreen. Je préférai mourir que de la souiller… »

« Natsu ! Luxus va vraiment la tuer si tu ne fais rien ! Il en est capable ! » Supplia Evergreen.

« Effectivement… Mais comme je vois que Natsu refuse avec une telle catégorie sa petite pute d'amie… Je ne vois pas comment mon histoire peut continuer. Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qu'il trouve à son goût, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fried souriant vaguement, plaça sa main sur l'oreille de Luxus.

« Ah ? Vraiment ? Notre petit dragon slayer aurait donc un penchant pour le mage de glace le plus téméraire de la guilde ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez comme conneries ? » Cria Natsu.

Lucy ouvrit les yeux d'effroi, avant de protester et d'être violemment jetée au sol.

« Ah ! Que c'est excitant Natsu ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça te fais de te faire défoncer par ton petit mage adoré ? Hein ? Ou peut-être est-ce toi qui lui impose ton sexe de dragon ? Hein ? A vrai dire cela m'étonnerai bien, tu es un petit rageur mais je sais qu'au fond du rêve de te faire piner violemment ! Ahah… »

« Luxus, je sais pas d'où tu tiens ces histoires… Mais il n'y a rien entre lui et moi… Que dalle, t'as pas intérêt à lui faire plus de mal maintenant ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! » S'écria Natsu en larmes, percé à vif, avant de se jeter comme il le pouvait vers Luxus qui le retint avec ses puissantes mains.

« Mais tu es un vrai petit démon toi, hein ? Je crois que t'enfermer avec ton mage serait la meilleure idée, histoire de parler de tout ça, hein ? Je suis gentil, tu vois ça ? Hein ? »

* * *

« Mais avant maître, permettez que je m'amuse un peu… » Lança Fried, prenant Lucy par le bras.

« Ah ! J'aime quand tu as cet air décidé Fried ! Maintenant, c'est Natsu qui peut crever à tout instant et vous deux les filles qui allez vous amuser. Si Natsu est si hétéro comme il le dit, le spectacle ne devrait pas le laisser indifférent, hein ? »

Fried, soudain prit d'un grand sourire et d'une force nouvelle, déshabilla Lucy de son haut, avant de retirer violemment son soutien-gorge. Il fit de même avec Evergreen qui, lassée, s'était comme assoupie la tête dans le vide. Elle fut réveillée par une claque puissante du mage aux arcanes avant que ce dernier ne lui retire sa robe verte et ne la pousse contre Lucy.

« Maintenant, hâtez-vous mesdames, que vos voix embuées se perdent dans cette demeure ! »

« Nous manquons tant de spectacles ici mon cher Natsu, tu ne comptes quand même pas rater un évènement pareil ! Deux raclures de Fairy Tail se faisant des câlins…»

Et il prit la tête de Natsu et lui écarquilla de force les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse pas échapper au numéro que Fried orchestrait.

« Je suis désolée Ever… Tellement désolée… »

« Je m'en fiche Lucy, tant que ce n'est pas avec un de ces monstres… »

« Allez ! Mette-y du cœur ! » Ordonna Fried avant de pousser les deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Les deux mages, timides aux prémisses, se contentaient de s'embrasser un peu, sur le bout des lèvres, et de se caresser lentement. Lucy avait froid, terriblement froid et elle trouva pour se réchauffer quelques endroits, dans les recoins de la peau d'Ever, des lieux aux odeurs étranges qu'ils l'attiraient comme la fascinaient. Evergreen, toujours en larmes, mettait timidement ses mains sur les fesses de la blonde qui s'était placée sur elle.

On ne voyait que deux pauvres mages qui se frottaient comme elles pouvaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs gémissements réguliers mêlés à leurs pleurs. Luxus, excité par ce spectacle, se frottait délibérément contre le postérieur de Natsu, qui n'avait pas remarqué au départ les desseins du mage derrière lui, avant de crier :

« Tu m'avais dis que tu ne me toucherais pas, salaud ! »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Que dommage ! Mes tes deux amies m'ont tellement excitée… Allez, Fried, sors-moi ce pisse-froid d'ici, nous nous amuserons sans lui ! Conduis-le avec Gray qu'ils s'amusent ensembles ».

Fried s'exécuta, frappant lourdement Natsu au ventre avant de l'emmener titubant vers une salle plus loin, refermant la porte derrière eux.

* * *

_Ici, lancer Trahison de Vitalic !_

Luxus regardait les deux corps prendre vie, se laisser lentement aller, gagnés par un désir inattendu et souverain du reste. La mage des esprits tentait de réfléchir à la situation, et se disait que ce n'était pas si horrible que cela : Lucy et Evergreen en avait oublié le froid, le manoir, les trafiques et toute l'horreur, elles se montraient simplement un amour mutuel, qu'un Luxus fou ne pourrait comprendre ni même envisagé. Elles étaient tranquilles. Encore fallait-il qu'il ne gâche pas tout.

Lucy écarta les jambes d'Ever sous elle et lentement, approcha ses doigts humides de sueur de l'entrée de l'autre mage qui la regardait sans vraiment être là.

« Imagine que c'est quelqu'un d'autre… » Et Lucy, larmes aux yeux, sentant son esprit défaillir, fit entrer un doigt, puis deux dans la béance d'Ever.

La mage pétrificatrice, vidée de toute magie, cria sous l'effet de l'intrusion de Lucy et se cambra pour mieux la recevoir. Lucy ne savait si elle éprouvait du plaisir à être ainsi, donnant ses doigts à Ever… Il semblait pourtant que l'autre mage y trouvait son compte. Son visage reprenait des couleurs, semblait fiévreux, mais non d'une maladie, bien d'une passion qui la prenait au corps.

Quand Fried revint seul dans la grande salle, il fut surpris de voir Luxus, toujours perché sur son trône, fasciné par les deux femmes qui s'étaient comme isolées d'eux.

« C'est génial Fried, regarde-les, on n'a plus rien à leur demander, elles font tout toutes seules… Quelles grandes filles ! » Il se leva et conduisit l'autre mage vers Lucy.

« Maître, vous l'autorisez ? »

« Bien entendu, c'est même un ordre ! »

« Dans ce cas » Et Fried releva la jupe de Lucy, soudain revenue dans le manoir, dérangée par les gestes du mage derrière elle.

Luxus restait derrière Fried, à observer le trio se former, se dévêtir presque entièrement, et Fried lécher avec une certaine retenue l'entrée si féminine de Lucy qui était concentrée sur Evergreen, tentant de tout faire pour penser au meilleur de la situation.

Aussi, elle partit rencontrer les lèvres d'Ever, les goûter encore et encore pour oublier tout ce qui se passait derrière elle. Evergreen rougissait à vue d'œil, murmurant de tant à autres, entre deux gémissements tout faibles, le nom de Lucy. Cette dernière forte du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur la mage aux lunettes finit par atteindre une sorte de plaisir étrange qu'elle ne put définir.

« Allez, ne te fais plus attendre Fried, impose-toi à elle comme le font les animaux, dans le feu de l'action »

Et le mage des arcanes fit entrer son membre encore non éveillé dans l'antre chaude de Lucy qui fit mine de ne rien sentir, même si, et elle finit par crier, c'était sa toute première fois. L'idée même de le faire avec Fried la dégoûtait, mais elle ne pouvait y échapper, puisque tel était visiblement…

« Ah ! Lucy tu es tellement grande… Je vais tenter de satisfaire tout ce trou en toi ! » Et Fried rit, une petite fois, comme piqué par une soudaine idée de son pouvoir.

« Allez Fried, j'en ai trop marre, il me faut un beau trou à moi aussi, pour me vider »

Et Luxus fit le tour du propriétaire, constatant que peu d'options s'offraient à lui. Mais, voyant comment Fried ne prenait pas encore tout à fait son plaisir, il retourna derrière lui et, agitant un moment sa queue raide contre son entrée, le frappant même un peu, tout sourie, il le pénétra, sans plus de préparation, ce qui déclencha une vague immense de passion chez ce dernier.

Luxus dirigeait maintenant les opérations, forçant tout le monde à se plier au rythme de ses coups de bassin endiablés.

_Fried se mit à rire, à rire de plus en plus fort._

« Voilà ! Voilà mon Fried qui redevient humain ! Que je t'aime que tu ries ! »

Mais les filles ayant commencé bien vite, et ne se rendant pas compte de ce qui s'était produit, eurent le premier mot, et Lucy ressentit une vive contraction qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eut, et cria avec puissance. Elle cria de tout son corps meurtris de douleur.

Bien vite Ever se calmait et rejoignait Lucy dans son apaisement, la prenant doucement dans les bras.

Fried était comme foudroyé par les chocs répétés de Luxus. Chaque coup le faisait gémir avec plus de force et bientôt, Luxus, criant de plus belle, alla mordre l'oreille de son mage dévoué :

« Je vais tout lâcher Fried, t'es prêt ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! Remplis moi avec tout ce que tu peux, je te veux ! » Supplia l'autre, avant qu'une vague de plaisir ne le parcours à son tour et que les deux mages finissent par éjecter leur semence en même temps.

Luxus resta un long moment, à continuer de pousser contre l'arrière train de Fried, se libérant de ses dernières ressources, puis Fried se retira et alla plus loin, se trainant légèrement.

* * *

Les deux filles se regardaient, tendrement, épuisées.

« Ça va ? … Tout va bien… On est sauvées maintenant… » Lucy embrassa le front de son amie.

« Lucy… je suis désolée… » Ever retrouvait les larmes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ever, c'est du passé maintenant… »

« Lucy… j'ai… j'ai aimé ce qu'on a fait… J'ai éprouvé de plaisir… Je m'en veux tellement… » Ever hoquetait sous les larmes et les sanglots.

Ses yeux fermés ne pouvaient plus contenir de larmes.

Elles furent bientôt séparées, doucement, par une main froide et rigide.

« Relevez-vous… »

« Qu'est-ce que ? Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? » Luxus, torse nu, fut comme stoppé net dans ses rêveries près du trône.

« Je suis venue pour sauver Natsu, Gray, Lucy et maintenant Evergreen, te stopper toi et Fried dans vos saloperies d'expériences, et enfin libérer de tout le mal que vous y avez injecté ce manoir »

Brisant l'air confiné de mort et de luxure du lieu, une épée s'éleva en l'air, et finit par s'abbatre sur le mage des éclairs qui fut bientôt pourchassé par une armée d'épée du même genre. Ses cris de lutte et de souffrance résonnèrent bientôt et on entendit plus que les pas réguliers d'une personne en armure parcourir la grande salle.

Elle marchait là, rejoignant ses deux amies.

**OOO**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Notre chambre froide :

* * *

« Mais comment t'as réussie à passer Minerva, je pensais qu'elle devait surveiller l'entrée ! » Finit par dire Luxus, faible, détruit de toute part.

« La mégère qui m'attendait près des tonneaux ? Oh, simple formalité, il m'a suffit de lui faire mordre la poussière avant qu'elle ne m'attaque avec ses vagues étranges… Comme j'étais presque insensible à sa magie… »

« Comment… comment tu peux l'avoir battue... » Luxus prit un air terrifié.

« C'est toi ? » Les deux mages à terre, encore nues et tremblantes regardaient sans comprendre leur amie, un bras levé en l'air.

« Erza, la légende, comme vous ne l'avez jamais vue… » Dit froidement la mage aux cheveux rouges de sang, avant de partir mettre une raclée à Luxus.

Ce dernier, déjà bien affaiblis,, ne se défendit que quelques instants, finissant bientôt par abandonner devant la puissance folle qu'Erza semblait avoir en elle.

Fried qui accourut plus tard, fut lui aussi acculé et proscrit dans une petite salle fermée à clef, le temps de trouver ce que l'on ferait d'eux.

Lucy et Evergreen, sonnées, se remettaient de leur expérience et se rhabillèrent lentement. Malgré leur aspect peu présentable, Erza vint les prendre toutes les deux contre elle avec son unique bras cuirassé :

« Erza… j'ai eu si peur… » Sanglota Lucy.

« Qu'est-ce que ces monstres vous ont fait ? » Erza sentait toute sa rage encore intacte, prêtre à crier vengeance.

« Ils… ils nous ont forcé » Dit simplement Evergreen, regardant Lucy comme si elles avaient commis l'irréparable.

Erza ferma les yeux, repensant aux atrocités que les filles avaient subies, tentant de les ressentir, de partager leur douleur, et finalement, porta une grande peine sur Gray, à qui elle avait faillit faire subir le même châtiment.

« Cette histoire-ci devra rester secrète, n'en parler à personne les filles… Maintenant, où sont Natsu et Gray ? C'est à eux que je dois mon rétablissement… et même d'être toujours en vie actuellement… Où sont-ils ? »

« Luxus les avaient fait enfermer dans une salle à part… »

« Je vois, il y a une partie de la zone que je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de vérifier. Je reviens bientôt les amies, en attendant, allez de suite prévenir la guilde de ce qui se passe ici ! »

Lucy hocha de la tête et partit aussitôt vers la sortie, tandis qu'Evergreen restait muette.

« Erza, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venues ? Et comment tu nous as trouvé déjà ? »

Erza la regarda un instant, fut gagnée pas une tristesse profonde et se détourna d'elle pour regarder le grand trône.

« Quand je me suis réveillée dans l'infirmerie, j'avais la sensation d'avoir tant peser sur les vies de mes camarades – et surtout de ce pauvre Gray – que je me suis levée, déterminée à les aider dans leur histoires de livre et de passé de la guilde … Kanna qui m'avait soigné m'en parla avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre dire à ce sujet, mais c'est Mirajane qui me décida à aller vous rejoindre… En chemin, j'ai croisé Lisanna qui accompagnait un vieil homme très lent, elle m'a indiqué un manoir du nom de _Hal._ Je connaissais bien ce manoir avant qu'il ne soit repris par Luxus, seul le nom différait. La localisation ainsi que la description correspondaient. Aussi, je n'ai pas eu de mal à vous trouver… »

« Tu es formidable Erza, formidable… Et Evergreen retomba dans les bras d'Erza, dont le sourire commençait à colorer ses joues. Mais, continua-t-elle, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé au bras ? »

« C'est en rapport avec Gray… Enfin, plus ou moins. J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi ces derniers temps, il est temps de me rattraper, plus que temps. L'essentiel est que vous soyez sauf. »

Evergreen sécha ses larmes et serra plus fort encore ses liens avec la prêtresse elle aussi en larmes.

* * *

**XXX**

Natsu se cramponna à un mur dans le noir, cherchant désespérément Gray du regard mais ne le trouvant pas encore, tant il faisait sombre dans la petite cellule.

« Gray ? … t'es là ? » Le dragon slayer était à bout, il cherchait rapidement sans rien trouver autour de lui, en trébuchant à plusieurs endroits.

« Na… Natsu ? » Lui répondit une voix dans l'ombre, visiblement exténuée elle aussi.

« T'es où ? » C'était comme une plainte, un appel à l'aide.

« Suis ma voix… » Fit Gray, semblant se relever légèrement.

Natsu avait tous ses sens en éveil, mais devant la puanteur des lieux, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'aider de son odorat. Malgré tout, il finit par distinguer une odeur qui perçait parmi toutes les autres et qu'il connaissait très bien : celle du sang de Gray.

« Gray ! » La salamandre venait de trouver son acolyte, allongé parterre sur une couverture rouge, près d'une petite pile de livres, le regardant arriver.

Natsu s'approcha rapidement et prit Gray dans ses bras, ou plutôt, il se jeta à ses pieds et le prit comme il put et, encore en larmes, frissonna de la froideur du mage de glace.

« Natsu ? Eh ? Ça va ? »

« … Tu, tu peux pas savoir ce qu'ils nous ont fait faire ces salauds, il cria, Gray heureusement que t'es là, je me serai tué si j'avais été tout seul… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, pourquoi tu te serais tué ? T'as pas intérêt toi ! » Et Gray serra l'autre dans ses bras.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu se sentir seul et inutile ici, il lui avait même semblé entendre des cris plus loin, et lui ne pouvait rien faire, ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui se tramait.

« Gray, t'es blessé ? » Fit Natsu, d'un coup saisit par tout le sang qui coulait au sol.

« C'est cette femme en bleu qui m'a attaqué à l'hôtel de ville… Elle s'est débarrassée de Gajeel avant de me torturer avec sa magie bizarre… Tu ne peux rien faire toi, tu ne peux pas soigner les gens... »

Natsu regarda avec peine son ami, un sourire sur le visage :

« J'aurai tellement aimé que tu sois là pour qu'on les démonte, ces faces de rats… ils ont fait tant de mal à Lucy et Ever… »

« Ever est là aussi ? »

« C'est moi… c'est moi qui l'ai amenée ici… A cause de ma connerie on va tous finir avec un trou dans le cerveau… Je veux pas perdre la mémoire à nouveau !»

« Calme-toi Natsu ! Et Gray passa sa main dans les cheveux du dragon slayer. Peu importe ce qu'ils vous ont fait, c'est finit maintenant et ils vont nous laisser tranquilles… »

« Mais Gray ! Tu les connais pas ces malades ! Tu ne sais pas ce que Fried et Luxus ont foutu ! Ils voulaient nous forcer à faire des trucs entre nous ! Et à l'heure qu'il est je sais même pas ce qu'Ever et Lucy sont en train de subir et je ne peux pas sortir d'ici pour les aider »

« Du calme toi ! C'est quoi ces trucs dont tu parles enfin ? »

« Mais Gray… tu sais bien, continuait Natsu en rage, ces trucs là ils nous ont demandé de les faire entre nous… J'en pouvais plus, je rentrais pas dans leur jeu alors ils m'ont foutu dehors… »

« C'est finit maintenant... »

« Mais ils vont recommencer ces enfoirés ! Dès qu'ils en auront eut marre de Lucy et Ever ils viendront ici pour nous faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Je veux pas Gray, tu comprends ? Je veux pas revivre ça ! » Cria Natsu.

« Natsu, ça sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça, vient… » Et Gray relâcha son condisciple et le fit assoir à côté de lui.

* * *

Une longue pause grignota le temps, tissant une sorte de lien intemporel entre les deux mages. Ils s'étaient habitués au très faible éclairage et à présent, se sentaient presque bien.

Natsu, qui avait finit par se refroidir avec la présence rassurante de Gray se retira un peu de l'autre, gêné et s'allongea, la tête à côté de celle de Gray, contre le mur du fond. Le mage de glace lui, avait rêvé de ces retrouvailles pendant tellement de temps – peut-être deux ou trois heures, mais quelle éternité – et il souriait pour de bon, tenant ce crétin de mage qu'il aimait tout près de lui.

« Au moins il t'ont mis avec moi… Je ne comprends pas bien leur logique, mais si tu dis qu'ils sont fêlés à ce point… » Fit pensivement Gray.

« … Gray… »

« Oui ? »

« … ça fait pas mal de temps que je me prends la tête avec ça…»

« Ah ? Dis toujours ? Ça te ressemble pas... »

« C'est juste que… Tout à l'heure Fried a semblé savoir un truc sur toi… C'est pas la première fois que j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un insinue que tu… Enfin… »

« Que quoi Natsu ? S'impatientait, un peu mal à l'aise aussi, le mage de glace qui sentait la question venir.

« _Que tu pourrais m'aimer.._.» Fit doucement Natsu, incertain de ce qu'il disait lui-même.

« Fried a dit ça ? »

« Oui… »

* * *

« C'est vrai Natsu, je t'aime vraiment… beaucoup… » Répondit Gray, sachant qu'il venait d'échapper à une révélation.

Il ne voulait pas perturber Natsu, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici, on se sait pas comment il pourrait réagir face à une telle révélation. C'était le meilleur moyen pour se faire rejeter définitivement, aussi Gray sentit qu'il avait bien fait de rajouter ce _vraiment._

« Mais… ça reste par amitié, pas vrai ? »

Gray eut une sueur froide dans sur sa tempe. Ce crétin insistait décidément…

« Natsu, je crois que c'est pas le moment de parler de ça.. »

« Si Gray ! C'est clairement le moment ! Ça fait des jours que je traine ça avec moi ! Ce qu'à dit Fried tout à l'heure n'a fait que me décider à te le demander, c'est tout ! Tu peux pas savoir comment je me suis retourné la question dans ma tête ! Il fallait attendre que je te revoie, et là enfin, t'es là, je peux enfin te parler sans être dérangé ! Et puis, Natsu se radoucit, je sais qu'on ne s'en sortira pas, ou alors peut-être dans trop longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire de nous, et je ne veux même pas l'imaginer. Mais j'ai la chance de t'avoir là, donc je te pose la question, parce que je suis à bout, j'en ai marre de toute cette histoire ! Est-ce que tu m'aimes Gray ? Es-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ! »

Le mage de glace sentait son cœur fondre et son ventre s'agiter dans tous les sens pendant que Natsu, juste à côté de lui, libérait ses entrailles pour la première fois en sa présence, avec autant de sérieux et de conviction. Si Natsu avait sentit avant que Fried ne lui en parle, l'ambigüité qu'il existait entre lui et Hray, et que pourtant il avait continué à traîner ce dernier, peut-être qu'il l'accepterait malgré tout ? Même s'ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes sentiments, ils pourraient toujours êtres amis…

Voilà ce que Gray se disait, se répétait plusieurs fois dans son fort intérieur, et, gagnant une dernière once de courage, il ferma les yeux et prit la main de Natsu dans la sienne.

* * *

Le dragon slayer fit une pause, avant de trembler légèrement.

« Gray… ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

Gray commençais à pleurer.

« Gray ? J'ai besoin d'une réponse claire, ça veut rien dire ce que tu fais là ! » Natsu paniquait.

« Si Natsu… » Et Gray resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur celle de l'être qui aimait.

« Gray… » Fit, incertain, le dragon slayer.

« Ça veut dire que je t'aime. Que je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme et que je n'y puis rien… » Articula Gray, sentant quelque chose se serrer en lui, se nouer pour faire couler les larmes.

« Gray, t'es pas sérieux quand même ? » Natsu avala sa salive.

« Si… Je suis parfaitement sérieux » Gray fut prit d'un air dépité, sentant quelque chose se préparer à tomber lui.

Mais Natsu dégagea sa main, se leva avec difficulté et partit un peu plus loin, s'appuyer contre un mur et s'assoir, laissant Gray voir son visage déconstruit en profil.

« Non… T'es pas sérieux Gray, tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? »

« Je suis parfaitement sérieux, Natsu » répéta le mage de glace.

« Je… J'avais peur que tu me dises ça… Vraiment peur… Alors, c'est vrai… Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux rien y faire Natsu, mais si tu ne veux pas, on essaiera de faire comme avant »

Les mots que Gray prononçait lui déchirait intérieurement le corps et le cœur, mais il les disait avec le plus de calme possible.

« Mais, pourquoi tu m'aimes, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien de plus qu'un autre ? Hein ? » Natsu rayait le mur de rage.

« Je t'aime parce que c'est moi, et parce que c'est juste toi… Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus »

« Arrête de prendre tout à la légère, toi ! J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place ! » Cria Natsu, se tournant enfin face à Gray pour dévoiler sa face ruisselante.

« Natsu, c'est simple : soit tu m'aimes soit tu ne le sens pas. Mais vu que… »

**« Mais Gray ! Je ne sais pas moi ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ! »**

Et le mage des flammes, abattu, s'écroula au sol, pleurant doucement. L'autre, troublé par la révélation de Natsu, se rapprocha un peu de son condisciple et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Natsu ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? »

« Non… J'ai beau me dire que j'aimais les filles, et que je les aime encore, c'est vrai… Et Angel, je me souviens à nouveau d'elle avec précision… Je crois bien que je l'aimais… Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tout se trouble dans ma tête en ce moment… »

« Surtout quand je suis là, c'est ça ? »

« Gray… j'ai vraiment froid… »

« Viens par là… »

Gray invita Natsu à le rejoindre sous la petite couverture rouge qu'il avait trouvée et le dragon slayer, impuissant, s'approcha. Les deux mages finirent par être en contact au niveau des genoux.

« Rien ne presse Natsu, tu n'es pas obligé de savoir… C'est loin d'être simple. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. »

« Mais Gray, comment… comment ça te fait, toi ? » Demanda, lancinant, l'autre.

« ...Dès que tu es avec moi… ne le prend pas mal mais, je nous imagine en train de faire tellement de choses… Je croiyais que c'était uniquement physique au départ. Je te trouvais beau, impressionnant, vraiment, c'était plus de l'admiration. Et puis ces derniers jours je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me retenait à toi, vraiment plus intensément. Dès que tu étais ailleurs, je me sentais vidé… »

Natsu, tremblant encore, sentait des sueurs lui venir au niveau du front. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami d'enfance, son rival, son allié de toujours.

« Comment tu peux me trouver beau Gray ?… Y'a personne dans la guilde qui me l'avait dit… Toutes les filles tournent autour de toi… »

« Idiot, c'est pas parce que les gens ne te disent rien qu'ils n'en pensent pas moins. Tu es magnifique Natsu mais ça, c'est moi qui le pense parce que c'est que je vois en toi… Tu es juste beau. Et il n'y a pas que les filles d'ailleurs… »

« Mais justement… enfin, comment tu peux me trouver… attirant ? J'ai rien d'une fille, non ? »

« Justement Natsu, t'es pas une fille… T'es juste un dragon slayer de mes couilles… » Et Gray rit légèrement.

Natsu eut comme une absence, longue, où il ne faisait que regarder le vide devant lui, avant de voir sur le mur d'en face les ombres d'arbres se mouvoir sous un vent rafraichissant.

« Tu penses qu'on va s'en sortir ? » Demanda Gray.

« Y'a pas de raisons, on va les avoir ces connards. Dès que j'aurai retrouvé un peu de mes forces, je te jure qu'on les aura… »

Gray sourit et regarda Natsu, soudain rempli d'une confiance qu'il avait pourtant perdue il y a quelques instants à peine. La chaleur de Natsu, même grelottant lui faisait tellement de bien.

« Gray… Comment je peux savoir si je suis attiré par les hommes ? » Fit, préoccupé et gêné Natsu.

* * *

Gray fit une pause et esquissa un sourire, il se coucha sur le dos, retirant la couverture des épaules de Natsu et ferma les yeux.

Natsu, incertain, n'osait bouger.

Puis, il regarda Gray avec une autre intention, un sentiment venant le contaminé doucement. Le cou, son visage dans l'ombre, ses cheveux luisants…

Gray avait toujours été beau, mais à ce moment précis, dans ce mouvement de recul, Gray avait quelque chose de magique…

_Ecouter__** OST Irréversible – Symphonie n°7**_

Natsu s'approcha du corps de Gray, à quatre pattes, il se plaça au dessus de lui et calmement, commença à l'observer de plus près, arpentant lentement du regard ses traits, les trouvant ombragés, fumeux, voire intouchables, mais finalement beaux. Sa tête parvint à quelques centimètres de celle de Gray, il renifla l'odeur : celle su sang qui séchait mais celle aussi de Gray tout naturellement il revit la montagne, son parfum d'une enfance dans une forêt quelque part dans Fiore. Et il effleura de son visage soufflant la joue de l'autre mage, fit le tour du cou de Gray, passa une jambe au dessus de celle du mage de glace pour le bloquer. Se laissant aller, il ferma les yeux un instant et alla caresser du bout de son nez le propre nez de Gray, pour le faire glisser sur son cou, sur ses tempes, laisser ses mèches roses toucher les cheveux noirs de l'autre mage. Galvanisé par ses échanges, il s'abandonna déposer ses lèvres fumantes sur sa joue, les rapprocher des lèvres dangereusement, y éprouver du plaisir, et de nouveau s'en rapprocher, rouvrir les yeux, avec Gray, et se lancer.

Leurs lèvres se collèrent, et la fougue les entraina. Gray prit le visage de Natsu entre ses mains et ouvrit sa bouche, laissant rentrer la langue du dragon slayer, qui commençait à peine à trouver ses marques, pour l'aspirer le plus loin possible. Natsu intensifia encore le baiser en s'appuyant plus sur Gray, prenant une de ses mains et faisant jouer de sa langue avec passion.

Ils étaient là, enfin réunis, la cellule tournait autour d'eux, dans tous les sens, le monde se retournait tout entier sous le choc, ou étaient-ce eux qui tournaient comme deux planètes folles ? Les lueurs rouges de la grande passion dévorante s'éveillèrent, transformant le noir de la nuit qui les entourait en une grande nuit rouge de désir.

* * *

Ils s'y perdirent, insouciants de tout le reste, et bientôt, durent se séparer un instant pour se rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait…

Natsu s'écarta le premier, regardant intensément Gray dans les yeux, avant de se détourner vivement et s'allonger à côté de lui, perdu. L'autre tenait encore la main de Natsu dans la sienne et ne la lâcha pas, au contraire, il la serra encore plus fort.

Les deux mages respiraient comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fais : chaque inspiration devenue un besoin vitale, leurs souffles dégageant des fumées dans la petite pièce froide. Ils se calmèrent, et Gray commença à plisser des yeux sous la fatigue et l'émotion, versant une larme…

* * *

« Gray, Natsu ! » Une voix au combien familière vint les tirer de leur rêveries… c'était Erza qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, tenant des clefs fièrement dans sa seule main. Elle courut prendre Natsu et Gray contre elle.

« Erza ? T'as réussi à venir à bout de Luxus et Fried ? »

« Oui. Ils ne vous ont rien fait ? »

« Non... Ne t'inquiète pas… Mais Erza, comment t'as fait pour nous trouver ? » Fit Natsu, perdu, cherchant Gray du regard.

« J'ai croisé Lisanna, elle m'a racontée la situation… Comme je suis content de vous voir tous les deux. Mais, Gray, tu saignes ! Il faut vite te ramener à la guilde… Maintenant tout est terminé ! » Fit Erza, gagnée par la joie vers la fin de sa phrase.

« Ce n'est pas ce genre de blessures qui va m'arrêter Erza, ne t'inquiète pas » Fit Gray, regardant par intermittences le jeune dragon slayer.

Ils étaient tous les trois réunis l'un contre l'autre. Gray sentait une chaleureuse harmonie dans l'instant. Entre cette mage qu'il l'avait poursuivit et maltraité, semblant aujourd'hui radieuse, remontée par sa fureur conte Luxus et Fried, ayant sans doute trouvé une chose sur laquelle jeter tout son dévolu, et entre le mage de flammes, la salamandre, ce Natsu Dragneer qu'il aimait… Qu'il aimait de plus en plus, et qu'il sentait de moins en moins étrange de le regarder, intensément, comme maintenant, dans les yeux, d'aller chercher dans un regard l'amour qui lui manquait.

Peu importe combien de temps cela lui prendrait, si Natsu devait faire une décision, il devrait être sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour Gray. Aussi, le mage de glace sourit, il sourit profondément car toutes les horreurs étaient derrière eux, et qu'il était débarrassé d'un poids insoutenable…

Même si je passé de Natsu pouvait encore le rattraper, le gêner, il n'y avait rien de comparable à ce qu'il venait de ressentir avec l'autre mage. Gray, pourquoi tout paraît si simple et… perturbant à la fois en sa présence ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallut autant de temps pour qu'il parle ? Etait-ce si dur d'avouer ?

Mais les trois amis de toujours étaient enfin ensembles, les autres membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail, partis à leur rencontre, tout était derrière eux. Enfin…

Gray et Natsu venaient à l'instant de vivre quelque chose de tellement étrange et puissant…

La seule possibilité était de continuer, voire de commencer à construire cette chose si spéciale qui naissait à peine entre eux et d'en faire peut-être leur vie.

**OOO**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Minuit devant la guilde :

* * *

Makarov toucha le bout de son long nez et, d'une mine sérieuse, fit trembler sa moustache de sa voix grave :

« Quelle histoire… Alors c'est décidé ? Vous êtes bien sûrs de vous ? »

« Oui, ça faisait longtemps que l'on se torturait avec tout ça… Il faut que tout le monde sache » Déclara Gray, sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es vraiment prêt Natsu ? Il semble que se soit surtout toi qui est perturbé dans l'histoire. »

« Oui, je suis prêt ! » Et les deux mages se lancèrent des regards confiants.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi, je dirai donc tout à la guilde dès ce soir… En attendant, allez vous reposer et sachez que ce que c'est une grande nouvelle pour la guilde et même Magnolia finalement, même si elle pourrait en effrayer certain hem, bref… Mais… je vous raconterai tout cela plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gray et Natsu quittèrent le bureau de Makarov, l'esprit en partie libéré. Le mage de feu en profita pour descendre en glissa sur la petite rampe l'escalier qui les amenait vers les sous-sols. Gray était serein, la vie qu'ils avaient connue à la guilde reprenait son cours normal. Mais plus il regardait autour de lui, plus l'image de Natsu ne faisait qu'être plus forte, plus puissante.

« Alors Gajeel, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« Vous êtes marrants vous, vous n'avez pas été attaqué par cette folle, je vous signale ! » Cria celui-ci, mécontent.

« Si figure-toi » Répondit Natsu, presque fier.

« Et je te parle pas de ce que Luxus a fait à Ever et Lucy… » Ajouta Gray, reprenant du sérieux.

« J'ai vu que Lucy avait perdu un œil, c'est bien ça ? » Demanda le chasseur de dragon d'acier.

« Ouais… Et elle n'a pas perdu que ça malheureusement… » Fit une voix derrière eux.

« Mais t'es dégueulasse, qu'est-ce que ? »

« Kanna, t'étais pas sensée faire ton concours de bières d'ailleurs ? » S'enquit Gray.

« Il fallait que je vois comment ma petite Lucy allait. »

« Elle va mieux, dit Natsu en la guidant vers les lits suivants, elle a bien récupéré grâce à Wendy »

On pouvait entendre la voix de Gajeel, apeuré, qui venait de perdre tout son public. A quelques mètres de là, Lucy était couchée, un bandeau de satin sur un œil. Elle semblait toute heureuse et impatiente.

« Salut les amis… Vous m'avez manqué tous ces jours. »

« C'est bien ce que je me disais ma puce, viens par là toi ! Et Kanna la serra fort dans ses bras, j'ai plus ou moins appris ce qui t'étais arrivé au manoir, je me demande vraiment ce que le maître attend pour enfermer ce dingue de Luxus… »

« C'est peut-être le fait que ça soit son petit fils » Fit pensivement Evergreen qui se réveillait à quelques lits de là.

« Ever, tu vas bien toi aussi ? » Demanda Natsu, se plaçant entre les deux mages alitées.

« Oui, tout ça s'est du passé maintenant… » Elle lança un regard à Lucy qui lui sourit doucement.

« A mon avis, petit fils ou pas, ce qu'à fait Luxus est passible de prison à vie… Et il me semble que Makarov et lui ne se sont jamais vraiment appréciés de toute façon.

« Luxus et ses allié seront remis au conseil de la magie à mon avis, c'est aujourd'hui d'ailleurs… » Une voix sereine et grave couvrit le silence qui s'était installé entre les amis dans l'infirmerie.

« Erza ! » Firent les autres en cœur.

« Oui, c'est bien moi les filles. »

« On te doit une fière chandelle. Sans toi on aurait pu rester les esclaves et Luxus et Fried pendant un paquet de temps. Tu as mis la pâtée à ces trois mages en un rien de temps » Admettait Lucy, devenant peu à peu rouge.

« Ah… je crois qu'ils étaient assez surpris de me voir. Surtout Luxus… Il venait à peine d'avoir finit de… s'amuser avec Fried quand je suis arrivé, il était fatigué »

« Erza, la modestie ne te va pas ! » Dit Lucy, amusée.

« Attends, attends, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par,_ s'amuser_ Erza » Demanda Kanna, visiblement très intéressé.

« Eu... Eh bien, il semblerait que les deux faisaient des jeux assez osés ensembles » Arrangea comme elle put, la prêtresse.

« Attends, tu veux dire que Fried et Luxus se… ? » Lisanna s'était approché dans le dos de Kanna, les écoutant depuis peu.

« Ehh ? Lisanna retourne aider ta sœur ! C'est pour les adultes ces conversations ! » Interrompit Kanna.

« Laisse-moi ! Je ne suis plus une gamine, et puis de toute façon, ma sœur va mieux, il semblerait que son rhume était en fait une réaction allergique. »

« Mirajane ? Allergique à quoi ? » Demanda Lucy.

« Aucune idée, mais en tout cas, cette chose est partit maintenant. »

Gray et Natsu se regardaient par moment, incertains de comment se comporter entre eux devant les autres - et même, quand ils étaient seuls.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis l'autre soir. Kanna les avait raccompagnés en voiture de marchandises vers la guilde, le soir, et ils s'étaient simplement endormis serrés sur un tas de foins à l'arrière.

« Et Fried d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où il est passé avec tout ça… » Fit, songeuse, Erza.

« Je crois qu'il a suivit Luxus dans la petite prison de la guilde, le temps que l'on trouve quoi faire d'eux… » Répondit Evergreen.

« Et cette mage qui s'appelait Minerva alors ? D'où elle sortait en plus ? »

« Aucune idée, elle sera jugée avec les autres je suppose » Dit Gray doucement.

« Allez, arrêtez de penser à tout ça, ce soir c'est la fête, on va fêter le nouveau conseil ! » Déclara Kanna, levant sa main en l'air.

« Le maître aura un discours à faire en rentrant ce soir d'ailleurs ! »

« J'ai hâte que le conseil se termine, le maître semblait à cran ces derniers temps… » Fit Lisanna.

« En même temps, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses… »

« Gray, je peux te parler un instant s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Erza, voyant que les deux mages qu'elle avait secouru parlaient à présent entre elles.

« Ouais, vas-y »

« Seul à seul, si tu veux bien… »

Gray lança un regard à Natsu avant de suivre la prêtresse dans un coin de l'infirmerie où ils seraient tranquilles.

* * *

« Tu t'es remis de tes blessures ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Minerva a une magie puissante, mais elle ne blesse pas physiquement… » Gray s'assit sur un petit lit.

« Je voulais encore m'excuser pour ce que je te fais ces derniers jours… »

« Erza, c'est ton addiction qui t'avait complètement fait craquer. Il n'y a pas de raison pour s'excuser… Je sais que tu ne replongeras pas. »

« J'y compte bien, mais ça ne sera pas facile. »

« Et évite de reporter ces lunettes, elles avaient l'air de te rendre encore plus impitoyable ! » Ricana le brun.

« Oui, c'était une lubie et rien de plus... »

Gray regarda l'unique main d'Erza parcourir nonchalamment une couverture.

« Au fait, tu as prévu quelque chose pour ton bras entre temps ? »

« Oui… J'en ai parlé au maître et il semblerait que la magie de modelage soit la meilleure solution… » Fit Erza, regagnant un puissant sourire.

« Eh ! Ça veut dire que je pourrais te reformer un nouveau bras avec ma glace, pas vrai ? » Gray semblait trépigner d'impatience.

« La glace à l'inconvénient d'être fragile et trop rigide. Il faudrait que je puisse avoir une main mobile pour manier mes sabres… Le maître pencherait plutôt pour une magie plus complexe, peut-être une magie de modelage de la mémoire, ou de chair. De très rares mages les pratiquent. En gros je ne sais pas quand je vais retrouver mon bras. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, même avec un seul bras, tu restes toujours Titania… Tu l'as bien montré en nous sauvant que t'étais loin d'avoir perdu la main. »

« Arrêtez… Vous me gêner à la fin ! Je n'ai pas fait tant que ça… C'est surtout toi et Natsu qu'il faut remercier. Grâce à vous, toutes les sombres histoires de trafiques et de disparitions mystérieuses ont été réglé. »

« Ouais… où est passé Natsu d'ailleurs… ? » Se demanda à voix haute le mage de glace qui le cherchait du regard.

« Au fait Gray… Cela a avancé avec Natsu ? » Erza fut gagné par une petite teinte d'amertume.

« … Plus ou moins, mais on arrive pas à se parler depuis hier soir. »

« C'est que vous n'avez rien à vous dire. Et tu sais, la communication se fait également grâce les contacts physiques ou des regards. Mais tu lui as dis ce que tu ressentais ? »

« Oui, ça c'est bien sûr, c'est la suite qui me tracasse. »

« Ne te prends pas trop la tête pour ça, Natsu doit encore se chercher quelque part. Il ne faut pas précipiter les choses, c'est tout. »

« Merci… Erza. »

« Quand j'y pense, c'est vrai que vous feriez un couple bien insolite… Mais vous allez tellement bien ensembles au fond ! » Erza sourirait pleinement.

« Oh du calme ! Rien n'est encore décidé… »

« Je pensais que tu l'aimais vraiment ! »

« C'est le cas… Mais je sais pas ce qu'il en pense, lui. Tout s'est passé si vite là-bas. »

« Peu importe, le plus dur est fait pour toi maintenant… Et tu n'as pas été rejeté donc tout va bien. Ahh (Et Erza parcourue la pièce du regard, avant de se fixer sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur une belle journée ensoleillée)… Je t'envie. Toi au moins, tu as encore la force et le courage d'aimer quelqu'un »

« Il n'y a rien de courageux, je suis juste… tombé amoureux de lui. Y'a rien de plus idiot d'ailleurs. A croire que… »

« Chut Gray, maintenant, va le rejoindre et allez parler tranquillement »

Gray prit presque les paroles d'Erza pour des ordres. Il se leva et partit en lui envoyant un sourire confiant.

Où était partit cette satané salamandre ? Pas loin sûrement…

* * *

« Gray » En effet, Natsu était dans l'escalier, regardant une image que Gray n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué auparavant.

« Ah… c'est quoi ce… tableau ? »

« C'est un des trucs qui m'a permis de découvrir qui était la petite fille du livre. Mirajane et elle s'étaient connues »

« Oh, et pourquoi elle a l'air si heureuse là-dessus tout d'un coup ? »

« Je crois que… Angel était une grande fan de Mira. Elle a dû faire le chemin seule depuis chez elle à ici réclamer des autographes et une photo souvenir. Si je me souviens bien, en allant chez Polyussica, j'avais aussi vu la même peinture en modèle réduit. Probablement celle qu'Angel avait emporté chez elle puis vendue. »

« Elle a même vendu ses plus précieux souvenirs, même l'animal de compagnie qui portait ton nom… Je me demande comment elle a fait pour tenir pendant tout ce temps… » Fit Gray, gagné par un nuage.

« Surtout que son père n'allait pas mieux... »

« ... Dis Natsu, après tout ce qui s'est passé au manoir, est-ce que…. Est-ce que tu serais prêt à continuer… ? »

« Continuer quoi ? »

Natsu s'était tourné vers Gray, bien inconscient de quoi l'autre parlait tout à coup. Ses grands yeux verts se plongeaient dans ceux de Gray avec entrain, comme si toute gêne avait disparue.

« Tu te souviens de… notre cellule là-bas, et de ce que je t'ai dis ? »

« Ah, et Natsu recula d'un pas. A vrai dire je me souviens vaguement que l'on a fait des trucs là-bas… Mais, rassure-moi, on est pas aller très loin, hein ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus » Le sourire du mage de glace se propagea sur le visage de Natsu.

« Ah… J'ai eu peur ce matin en me réveillant, j'avais pas toute ma tête là-bas »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, et les idées horribles que ces deux monstres avaient en tête, j'avais l'impression de devenir dingue. Ce qu'on a fait là-bas c'était sous le coup de la fatigue et de l'épuisement, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai même cru qu'on allait jamais s'en sortir à un moment. »

« Mais, on a discuté Natsu, et t'étais vraiment conscient de ce que tu faisais… »

« Je ne m'en souviens plus bien, comme après avoir trop bu… Désolé »

Gray sentit comme une peine se répandre doucement en lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant face au dragon slayer qui le regardait presque avec pitié.

« Je… Je t'aime Natsu » Et il regarda un instant le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui et lui faisait impression.

« Oui… J'ai cru comprendre hier… Je… Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée Gray, je sais pas. »

« Mais, et Gray prit sur lui pour se rapprocher de Natsu, comment tu peux savoir. Hier j'avais l'impression que tu aimais ce qu'on faisais… non ? »

« Je crois oui, à côté du faux baiser que j'ai fait avec Ever et Lucy ça n'a rien à voir. Mais… ça fait trop de changements d'un coup, Natsu toussa, je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à me dire que… je peux aimer un homme. »

Gray sentait qu'il avait perdu la partie. Alors le dargon slayer avait fait tout ça sous le coup d'une folie passagère ? Il fallait qu'il se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Mais le pauvre Natsu semblait comme abandonné et Gray ne put que le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te forcer à quoi que ce soit, prends ton temps »

« Gray… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait avec un mec ? »

« Non. Mais je crois bien que j'avais déjà eut par-ci par-là des attirances pour des hommes… »

« Même de la guilde ? »

Gray se libéra du mage si curieux.

« Il se pourrait bien, mais on peut dire que c'est un peu toi qui m'a ouvert les yeux» Gray se gratta pensivement le front.

« Oh… Je… Je suis désolé, je voulais pas toucher à tes yeux… »

« Idiot » Et Gray explosa de rire, avant de frotter son poing contre la tête du dragon slayer.

« Aie ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Viens, on va prendre un peu de bon temps à la taverne. Le temps que le vieux rentre de son conseil et qu'il nous fasse ses sermon. »

Gray prit la main de Natsu dans la sienne et l'emmena plus haut. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme mis à nu, il retira sa main et fit signe à Gray qu'il était gêné.

* * *

« Tu imagines si la guilde savait ? C'est le genre de trucs qui se répand facilement. »

« Arrête, tu me fais peur… Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant de ça » Natsu faisait des étincelles sous la table, angoissé.

Ils étaient assis à une petite table à l'ombre, dans un coin de la taverne. A côté, Kanna semblait avoir déjà finit son concours (première évidement) et rejoignit les deux autres mages, tout sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a répandre ? Hips » Elle était visiblement assez éméchée et souriait à tout ce que les deux autres pouvaient dire.

« Rien… Des histoires »

« Au fait Natsu, il paraît que t'as fais des trucs sympas avec Lucy, hein ? »

« Quoi ? Qui t'as dis ça ? » Natsu se leva, de rage.

« Eh, calme toi, elle est saoule » Fit remarqué Gray.

« Est-ce que tu l'as embrassé ? » Et Kanna eut un fou rire.

« En fait, c'est plutôt… le contraire si j'ai bien compris » Dit Gray, lançant une mine joueuse à son coéquipier qui lui rendit un regard noir.

« Toi… »

« Eh, donc j'avais raison, tu t'en fiche de Lucy, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eu… plus ou moins » Articulait Natsu, sentant des rougeurs l'atteindre.

Gray observait avec fascination toutes les expressions qui parcouraient son voisin alors que ses sentiments se faisaient éplucher comme des feuilles d'ognon par la grande buveuse de la guilde. Natsu envoyait des regards désespérés à Gray à côté de lui.

Kanna leur sourit.

« Hmm, c'est beau l'amour. Faites gaffe tout de même,_ ça se répand vite… Hips, ce genre de nouvelles_ ! » Et Kanna s'endormit sut la table, épuisée.

« Comment elle peut savoir un truc que je sais même pas ? » S'enquit Natsu.

« Elle est peut-être juste attentive à ce qu'on fait »

« Mais, et comment… »

« Natsu, ne te tracasses pas, on aura tout le temps d'en parler, hein ? »

Le mage de feu baissa la tête.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que c'est aussi simple que ça, qu'il suffira de temps, mais… Gray, plus je repense à elle, plus j'ai l'impression que je l'aimais vraiment. Je crois me souvenirs de choses que j'ai fait avec elle et qui nous rendaient heureux. »

Gray se sentit comme percé à vif, mais il se tut.

« Oui, je comprends. Mais elle n'est plus là maintenant. La pauvre Angel était une fille merveilleuse, j'en suis sûr… »

Natsu regarda l'autre mage avec tristesse et commanda le repas pour ne plus penser à tout ça.

* * *

« Chers membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail ! Ce soir, après les délibérations poussées du conseil, nous avons décidé d'infliger à Luxus, Fried et Minerva la peine exceptionnelle de dix ans de prison, avec bannissement à vie de la guilde Fairy Tail ainsi que leur traçage par Lacrima pour le reste de leurs jours. Il est vrai que certains parmi vous connaissent déjà toute l'histoire, mais il était de mon devoir, après avoir eut l'accord de Natsu et Gray, de vous révéler tout de cette histoire, qui je pense est essentielle.

Ce que Gray et Natsu ont permit de découvrir, c'était que ce manoir suspect qui avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps était une plaque tournante de trafiques d'organes et d'objets magiques. A vrai dire, jamais Luxus n'aurait dû avoir autant de pouvoir qu'il n'en a eut dans cet établissement… Un pouvoir qu'il a utilisé pour semer le malheur dans Magnolia.

Leur but était de récolter un maximum de fonds. Et parmi leurs nombreuses victimes, l'une d'elle a vécu un calvaire particulièrement violent. Cette fille s'appelait Angel. Certains se rappelaient peut-être d'elle… Elle était venue une fois à la guilde pour admirer noter bair maid préférée ainsi que vous tous finalement… C'était une future mage de grand talent j'imagine, dont la foi en l'amour de son père étaient exemplaires…

Malheureusement, Luxus et sa bande ont abusé d'elle, l'ont réduite à vendre tout ses biens pour financer une remise en forme de son père – riche commerçant – et elle est finalement morte des suites de plusieurs opérations faites en toute clandestinité.

Ce qu'il y a de terrible dans cette histoire pour moi, c'est que cette fille était presque une membre de la guilde. Angel était passionnée par Fairy Tail, elle connaissait d'ailleurs Natsu très bien… Ainsi que Mirajane, pour d'autres raisons… (Regards interloqués dans la salle) Mais passons, puisque ce soir, j'aurais surtout un message à vous faire parvenir : si vous pensez que vous vous battez pour une cause juste, peu importe sur quels ramassis d'ordures vous tomberez, continuez le combat ! Angel n'a pas désespérée, et elle aurait réussit à sauver son père, j'en suis sûr, si Luxus et les autres ne l'avaient pas détourné de la victoire.

Aussi, cette aventure nous montre que deux mages, en l'occurrence, Gray et Natsu, se sont débattus contre les règles de la guilde et se sont jeté corps et âme perdues dans ce plan pourtant sinistre, sans récompense… Ils ont tout donné pour la vérité et l'honneur de cette fille. Car cette histoire qui concerne Angel concerne aussi la guilde et tous les habitants de Magnolia. Jamais je ne souhaiterai revoir d'histoires semblables, surtout que des mages innocents, qui n'avaient rien demandés à personne, ont eux aussi été agressés.

C'est pourquoi je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement nos deux antagonistes préférés, pour leur dévouement et leur ténacité face à l'adversité, en leur offrant un cadeau qu'ils ont bien mérité ! »

Natsu et Gray se levèrent et allèrent chercher à l'estrade des petits bouts de papier rose, avant de revenir à leur place, intrigués.

« Et maintenant, que la fête commence ! »

« Fais voir ! » Fit Natsu, impatient et inquiet en même temps.

« Oh, il nous offre des places pour_ Le pavillon des cygnes_… « Gray rougit un instant.

« Ça m'aurait étonné… Lui qui est un fan des petites tenues, Natsu avait un sourire d'or. Gray… Viens dehors » Il entraina l'autre mage à l'extérieur, sentant que plusieurs personnes les regardaient avec insistance.

Sur le chemin, ils entendirent des mages les féliciter, voire leur serrer carrément la main avec bonheur.

Mais ils continuèrent et arrivèrent dehors dans le grand calme, brassés par un doux vent frais.

Gray se plaqua au mur de dos et regarda la lune, tranquille. Minuit.

* * *

« Ça ne sert plus à rien… Angel est plus là. Et… l'histoire qu'on a vécue était plus une première fois qu'une réelle histoire… Quand le vieux parlait de nous tout à l'heure, j'en avais des frissons »

« Toi aussi ? » Gray sourit.

« C'est idiot, mais quand j'ai entendu toute cette histoire à nouveau… J'ai cru nous revoir dans la ruelle, tu sais, il y a deux jours… »

« Oui… »

« Et, plus j'y repense, plus je crois que je pressentais tout ce qui se passerait. Tu étais comme là maintenant, dos au mur, et tu me regardais avec fatigue, et… on dirait que tu es triste. A ce moment, je crois bien que je… J'avais l'impression de t'aimer… »

Gray ne dit pas un mot de plus, il amena de sa main Natsu contre lui et le regarda avec passion dans les yeux.

« Tu serais prêt à vivre ça avec un homme ? »

« Oui, si c'est toi je crois bien… Pourquoi le vieux m'a fait cet effet ? J'ai l'impression de vouloir tout détruire maintenant… »

« Approche petit dragon… » Gray pencha la tête en arrière et relâcha avec lascivité son cou à Natsu comme un cadeau.

L'autre hésita, puis s'y blottit et commença à l'embrasser sur la gorge, avant de remonter doucement, maladroitement sur ses lèvres.

Leur baiser était de plus en plus étouffé. Ils soufflaient dans l'air frais de la nuit l'un contre l'autre, cherchant avec la langue à dépasser leurs limites, retenter à chaque nouvel assaut de ressentir un nouveau plaisir. C'était une sorte d'explosion étrange à chaque nouvel instant. Tout paraissait possible.

Gray prit le visage de Natsu entre ses mains et intensifia encore le baiser, comme si c'était le premier, le premier qu'ils faisaient en toue conscience de leur amour. Il ne croyait pas encore tout à fait à tout ce qui se passait, tout était tellement étrange et magnifique d'un coup.

Natsu se perdait dans ses émotions, bientôt il passa une main dans le dos de son rival et une autre sur son cou. Tous ses sens étaient à l'affut. L'odeur de Gray le tétanisait et le remplissait d'une passion sans limite.

Gray se retira, contemplant l'autre avec faiblesse.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment… »

« J'y ai repensé toute la journée moi aussi… mais… ça me parait tellement fou… »

« Tant que je ne suis pas seul à l'être »

Ils rentrèrent bientôt, un curieux sourire sur les lèvres, conscient que désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer devant rien dans leur histoire. Les regards des autres mages les parcouraient lentement, mais ils étaient bien, presque à se tenir la main.

Pour le moment, elles se frôlaient simplement, laissant encore un peu de place à l'imagination fertile de certains, et à une possible évolution dan leurs rapports tous les deux.

**OOO**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Pages cachées_**

* * *

**FIN/ Chapitre 20 : Derniers mots : /FIN**

* * *

Les deux mages, attablés à la taverne de Fairy Tail, s'échangeait des petits baisers furtifs dans un coin de la pièce. C'était risqué, mais la petite ébriété de Gray, son insistance, et l'agitation environnante les rendaient doucement insouciants. Il faisait bon, les couleurs chaudes de la guilde les parcouraient en flux répétés et les verres vibraient dans les mains des mages heureux tout autour.

En apesanteur.

Après quelques heures à rêvasser dans l'inconscient collectif et intime de la guilde, Gray fit un clin d'œil à son peut-être futur et se releva, l'entraînant en passant son bras par-dessus son épaule.

« Salut Natsu, salut Gray, vous sortez ? » Mirajane était accoudée à son comptoir.

« Ouais, on va aller au _Pavillon des_… » Mais Gray fut interrompu par Natsu qui était terrorisé par la possible réaction et lui mit sa main sur la bouche.

« Oh, je vois, c'est un cadeau du maître… Mirajane sourit avec bienveillance. Cela veut dire que vous deux… ? »

Les deux mages se regardèrent, et Natsu baissa la tête de désespoir.

« Pourquoi il fallait que tu sortes ça ? »

« Non ? Vraiment ? » Mirajane écarquilla les yeux devant les deux mages décontenancés.

Puis Gray se reprit et fit un sourire bienveillant à son tout nouvel amour :

« Oui, il semblerait bien que l'on soit ensembles » Gray prit la main de Natsu et lui lança un regard apaisant, qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir ce dernier.

« Les autres ne vont pas le croire ! Eh ! Les filles ! » Mais Mirajane fut vite stoppée par, cette fois-ci, les deux mages en même temps, qui la firent taire immédiatement, risquant même de l'étouffer.

La pauvre Mirajane, reprenant son souffle, se releva du choc et sourit, gênée :

« Oh excusez-moi, je vous laisserai leur annoncer de toute façon, Ahah... Quelle nouvelle ! »

« On ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que tout le monde soit au courant ici » Fit Gray, dangereux.

« Pourquoi ? Un couple comme vous deux ça ferait du bien à la guilde, non ? Et puis, les gens commençaient à s'en douter un peu, entre nous... »

Et la barmaid leur fit un clin d'œil avisé.

« Hein ? » Natsu fit une mine déconfite.

« Pas plus tard que ce matin, Lévy se demandait à table si vous n'étiez pas beaucoup plus proches ces derniers temps… »

« C'est vrai que ces histoires de journal intime nous ont bien rapprochées. Et puis... » Admettait Gray.

« Et puis, quand on vous voit comme ça au fond de la taverne, à vous faire des petits gestes étranges… il n'y a pas vraiment de doutes »

« Attends, tu veux dire que… » Natsu et Gray se retournèrent vivement, sondant la foule qui les entouraient.

« Oui, vous auriez dû êtres plus discrets… » Et Mirajane rit de bon cœur.

_Ici, écouter Larrons en foire (Mics macs à tire-larigot)_

Gray et Natsu pouvaient observer des liasses de mages attablés, dansants, chantants même (dont ce cher Gajeel encore tout couvert de bandages qui avait commencé son solo de yukulele - le fameux). Au milieu des petits groupes déchaînés, on pouvait voir des visages, par-ci par-là, tourné vers les deux jeunes hommes, avec des mines variées :

Ainsi virent-ils Kanna, levant avec bonheur une choppe de bière.

Lisanna, qui éclata de rire en voyant les deux mages incrédules.

Evergreen, haussant un sourcil, l'air amusée.

Erza, posée dans un coin de la guilde, faisant signe de sa main, souriant avec confiance aux deux mages.

Même Loki, entouré de jeunes demoiselles les regardait tout deux, leur tendant son pouce en guise d'encouragement.

Les deux mages opposés ouvrirent des gueulent béantes.

* * *

« Alors, il n'y a plus rien à espérer… » Le visage de la vieille femme s'assombrit.

« Non, elle est morte il y a quelques jours maintenant… »

« Dire que j'ai encore toutes ces affaires et que cela n'intéresse personne, Polyussica fit un petit mouvement avec ses mains, tu ne voudrais pas les récupérer ? » Demanda-t-elle à Natsu.

Il y eut un grand silence dans l'habitation.

« Non, je ne saurais pas vraiment quoi en faire… Et puis… Maintenant c'est terminé, j'aimerais ne plus revivre ça » Natsu souriait pensivement.

« Toujours pas de thé ? » Demanda tout de même la vieille dame aux cheveux roses.

« Non, je me demande comment t'arrive à en boire Gray… »

« C'est pas pour les enflammés comme toi, je suppose » L'autre mage sirotait tranquillement sa tasse.

« Haha, on dirait que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous jeter des pierres à la figure… » Le sourire qui vint rafraichir le visage de Polyussica était d'une étrange rareté.

« Vous avez l'air en meilleure forme… » Fit Gray, reposant maintenant sa tasse.

« Oui… Je suppose que cette histoire finit plutôt bien… Mais j'aurais aimé la revoir cette petite. Que va devenir sa maison maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne pour s'en occuper ? »

« Je crois que la demeure a été reprise par la ville. Ils en feront certainement un refuge, enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Gajeel… » Gray semblait un poil méfiant de leur ami chasseur de dragon.

« C'est une très bonne idée… Vous deux, vous êtes des jeunes bien sympathiques. »

Gray et Natsu se regardèrent un instant tout sourire et, gênés, partirent bientôt pour le fameux _Pavillon des cygnes_ en remerciant encore une fois Polyussica pour son accueil.

* * *

Quand la jeune fille aux grands yeux étincelants vint leur ouvrir la porte, elle fut comme prise par une grande émotion et sautilla sur place.

« Natsu, Gray ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir ici ! »

« Nous aussi Wendy… Il y a du monde aujourd'hui on dirait ! »

« Oui, les gens ont entendu parler de cette histoire de sauvetage au manoir _Hal_… C'est bien Fairy Tail qui se sont débarrassé d'eux ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça ! » Natsu était aux anges.

« Ah oui… nous avons deux tickets déjà payés… » Gray sortit les deux bouts de papiers et Wendy les regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Oh… je vois… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Natsu.

« Ahah, je ne pensais pas que cette chambre vous intéresserait, enfin… le client est roi ! Amusez-vous bien ! »

« Pourquoi, elle est comment cette chambre ? »

« Ah ? Vous ne l'avez pas choisie vous-même »

« C'est un cadeau de notre maître… » Gray sentait lui aussi le coup fourré.

« Oh, eh bien je vous laisse la surprise alors ! »

« Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ? » Gray sourit à la question de Natsu et ils partirent rejoindre les autres autour des tables.

« Hey, mais qui voilà ? Déjà de retour ? »

« Ah… C'est vous Ichiya, pourquoi je suis pas étonné de vous voir ici ? » Fit Gray en souriant d'un air caustique.

« J'avais sentit votre odeur bizarre depuis l'entrée » Dit Natsu, tout joyeux.

« Oh, bande de médisants ! Ahah, tout va bien les jeunes ? »

« On ne peut mieux ! »

« J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits, il paraît que c'était des membres de votre guilde qui dérangeaient la région depuis pas mal de temps »

« Oui… Malheureusement... » Gray commanda une bière et Natsu demanda de quoi se remplir la pense (pour changer).

« Allez, pourquoi vous revenez ici ? Il n'y a que les vieux hommes seuls comme moi pour revenir au même endroit inlassablement »

« On avait envie d'êtres tranquilles… C'est un cadeau »

« Ohoho, je vois, le repos des héros ! Alors je vous conseille vivement le fumoir au bout du couloir là-bas, il y a des femmes magnifiques là-bas »

Natsu sourit un peu, et regarda Gray, ne sachant que dire.

« Non merci, ce soir, on va profiter de la chambre » Fit-il simplement.

Le mage de feu avala sa salive, tressaillit de peur et devint tout rouge d'un seul coup.

« Mais pourquoi tu lui as raconté ça ? Pour qui on passe maintenant ? »

« Pour des gens qui profitent de leur cadeau… Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une histoire » Gray commençait à boire tranquillement sa bière.

« Oh, alors le mage de feu s'est finalement laissé charmer ? » Ichiya lançait un regard de défi à la salamandre qui écumait de rage.

« Eh ! Est-ce que je vous demande avec qui vous couchez vous ? Puis Natsu eut un rictus, imaginant quelque chose qu'il essaya tout de suite d'effacer de son esprit, je ne préférais pas savoir en fait… »

« Ahah, allez, qui suis-je pour juger, vous faites ce qui vous chante les jeunes… Ichiya tira une bouteille de parfum de son veston blanc et s'en aspergea généreusement le visage. Il est temps pour moi d'aller conquérir les cœurs en souffrances ! A plus tard ! »

Le petit homme passa tout de suite à l'attaque en poursuivant la serveuse habillée en chat qui se trimballait de tables en tables. En guise d'introduction, il vint palper avec passion la paire de fesse toute menue qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Quel imbécile et Ichiya, il va s'en prendre une ! »

Curieusement, la serveuse se retourna et, constatant qu'il s'agissait d'Ichiya, sembla passer l'éponge en lui faisant une petite imitation de matou– ce qui ravit au plus au point l'homme en smoking blanc :

« _**Miaou**_… J'aime les femmes félines »

Gray était un peu ailleurs, il parcourait du regard la pièce bondée de monde et finit par tomber sur un jeune homme qui le dévisageait. Il avait cherché Ibiki du regard, et maintenant les voilà qui s'étaient retrouvés. Gray, sourire aux lèvres, lui fit un signe et prit la main de Natsu, l'entrainant à l'étage sous les yeux du blond.

« Eh ! Attend, on a pas payé ! »

« La maison offre avec nos tickets, allez, viens ! »

« Tu veux dire qu'on peut manger gratuit ? » Natsu fut comme au septième ciel un petit instant.

« Espèce de ventre, on va aller aux bains déjà ! »

Ibiki, voyant les deux jeunes mages se tenir la main, fit un clin d'œil à Gray et partit de son côté.

Gray était content de revoir tout ce beau monde, et cet établissement. Il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de replonger dans les bains de minuit, avec Natsu à ses côtés cette fois.

* * *

« Eh ! On va pas y aller comme ça ? » Natsu, paré d'une simple serviette (et de son éternelle écharpe) regardait de travers Gray, encore moins habillé que lui.

« On a deux mètre à faire, il n'y a rien à cacher… »

« Toi t'as plus l'habitude que moi je te signale, j'ai pas le cerveau congelé »

« Allez, viens, ou je te retire cette serviette de suite »

Natsu, un peu effrayé, ouvrit la marche vers l'espace thermal et Gray lui indiqua une petite porte en bois qu'il connaissait bien.

« Ouah, il fait vachement bon ici ! » S'enthousiasma le dragon slayer, sentant la chaleur faire tendrement pression contre son cœur échauffé.

« C'est vrai que ça fait du bien, allez, avance »

Les deux mages se retrouvèrent bientôt dans l'eau trouble, entourés d'une brume apaisante.

« Ah… Je remercie le vieux au moins pour ça »

« Tu aurais dû venir avec moi la première fois » Remarqua Gray, fermant les yeux.

« Eh, j'avais pas envie de me montrer comme ça. »

« Ahah, je te charrie, arrête »

« Spece de charmeur » Natsu avait un air provocateur tout à coup, il se plaça face à Gray et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ichya avait raison sur moi finalement… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Il m'avait dit que j'avais l'air d'être amoureux de toi… »

« Ah… C'est de ça dont il parlait ? Je croyais qu'il parlait de moi plutôt. »

« Tu n'as pas une tête à être amoureux toi… »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais » Fit Natsu plein de malice.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve d'un coup…? »

« J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve aussi… C'est tellement étrange. »

« Tu veux dire que tu te sens pas vraiment bien ? »

« … c'est nouveau pour moi, j'imagine que ça va s'arranger… Mais je me demande bien comment les gens de la guilde vont nous voir maintenant »

Gray prit Natsu dans ses bras et plaça une de ses mains sur son front :

« Ils penseront ce qu'ils veulent ces idiots… Après tout ils ont pas des histoires personnelles toujours reluisantes »

« Je confirme ! » Le sourire de Natsu s'abattit bientôt sur celui de Gray.

« Tu es tellement beau… » Fit Gray.

« T'es pas mal non plus. » Répondit l'autre avec malice.

« Haha, je sens que t'as du mal avec tout ça »

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi à l'aise ? »

« Je suppose que c'est le fait de t'avoir attendu tout ce temps… Je n'y croyais plus vraiment, surtout avec Angel. »

« Je suis encore un peu confus… Mais je sens que je peux plus être juste un de tes amis… »

« On était plutôt meilleurs amis, non ? » Gray rit un peu.

« Oui, et tu me tapais sur le système y'a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs avec toutes tes conquêtes… »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'attire les mauvaises personnes… » Gray eut un petit sourire et tira lentement l'écharpe de Natsu en la mordant.

« Les mauvaises personnes ? Eh, laisse mon écharpe ! »

« Ahah, les rares filles que j'attire ne m'ont jamais vraiment plu… Je suppose que j'étais déjà sur toi sans m'en rendre compte »

« T'es sérieux ? Et tu as compris quand ? »

« Ça me gêne d'en parler… avec toi »

« Ah, alors Gray n'est pas aussi décontracté que ça finalement ! » Natsu se mit à chatouiller le mage de glace qui rua sur place et éclata de rire en éclaboussant généreusement les alentours (heureusement vides de monde).

« Ah… et toi alors ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'aurais embrassé sans rien ressentir ? »

« Je sais pas… Sur le moment je pensais qu'on s'en sortirai pas, j'avais besoin de toi »

« Mais tu ne ressentais rien avant ? » Le mage de glace était redevenu sérieux.

« Je sais pas… Je pensais que c'était normal entre amis… Mais il y avait des moments où je me retenais de te voir ou de te parler, je voulais pas te coller. »

« Tu aurais dû, pot de colle... »

« Spece de frigo sexy… » Glissa Natsu, empoignant Gray par les épaules et le tirant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Gray, suite à l'insulte-compliment-maladroite de Natsu éclata de nouveau de rire et se laissa aller dans le baiser que l'autre mage voulait contrôler – il s'y prenait d'ailleurs assez mal, mais le mage de glace ne le laissa pas longtemps diriger seul la danse et ils se battirent ainsi quelques instants.

* * *

La chambre était recouverte d'un papier peint rouge saignant.

Aux murs, des grandes toiles érotiques de femmes et d'hommes aux bains Turc (Ingres se baladait sans doute quelque part tout près) faisaient concurrence avec des tableaux plus abstraits tout aussi évocateurs. Natsu fut assez intrigué par les nouvelles images et passa quelques instants à les regarder avec l'autre mage, avant de se ruer sur le lit – grand lit unique avec deux oreillers bien ronds, entouré de belles bougies incandescentes – pour se délester de tout le reste.

« Comment ça se fait que le vieux sache pour nous ? » Natsu regardait avec une certaine inquiétude le mage de glace.

« Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, j'imagine que tout le monde doit le savoir maintenant là-bas… »

« Aie… J'ai peur pour mes prochaines missions maintenant, imagine si les ennemis savent aussi. »

« Pourquoi ils sauraient ? ça ne regarde que nous... Et puis on se protégera mutuellement... n'est-ce pas? » Gray frottait sa joue contre celle de Natsu, léchant par moment l'oreille du dragon slayer.

« Eh, c'est froid ! »

« Alors tu devrais aimer, non ? »

« Comment… comment tu sais ? »

« C'est logique, non ? J'aime la chaleur et toi le froid, ça nous calme tous les deux… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand Wendy te soigne ? Moi de la chaleur par exemple. »

« C'est vrai que quand Wendy me soigne, c'est du froid que je ressens… »

« Et quand le thé me fait du bien, c'est la même histoire. » Gray passa vivement sa main dans la chevelure du fieffé Natsu, avant de l'ébouriffer.

Natsu, dos au lit, sous le corps encore humide de Gray, finit par se laisser aller et, hésitant par moments, caressa doucement son tout nouvel amant… Les lumières se tamisèrent lentement et la pièce fut bientôt uniquement éclairée par les quelques bougies qui enrobait le lit comme une petite corbeille de fruits charnus.

« Tu sens tellement bon… » Murmura Natsu.

« Toi aussi… Par moment. »

« Ahah, ne la ramène pas, je sais que aimes mon odeur »

« Ah ? » Gray, se sentant percé à jour, fit mine de rien.

« Tu sais, ça m'arrive de sentir que tu t'es approché de mes affaires en mon absence… Quand je partais parfois en mission sans vous, ou à la pêche, t'en profitait, pas vrai ? »

« J'avoue que… j'ai déjà mis tes affaires quelques fois… C'est tellement facile de rentrer quand t'es pas là en même temps, un voleur pourrait tout prendre et se casser direct. »

« Haha, merde, maintenant que j'y pense… Tu… T userais prêt à vivre avec moi, tu penses ? »

« J'avoue que l'idée me plaît bien… » Un grand sourire parut sur la visage du brun.

« Alors je pourrais m'installer chez toi plutôt ? Il y a plus de place… »

« Et c'est moins le bordel ? Avec plaisir. »

« Ouais… Et pour le reste... »

« Rien ne changera vraiment, si ce n'est qu'on est ensembles maintenant. »

« En fait, je m'en fiche de comment ça s'appelle ce qu'on fait, je veux juste continuer ! »

« J'aime ta mentalité des fois, ahah » Gray posa ses lèvres contre celles du dragon slayer.

Il retira lentement les serviettes qui les séparaient, tout en caressant le visage du beau Natsu. Ce dernier, se sentant d'un coup à la merci de l'autre, renversa Gray dos au lit, et il fut content de reprendre le contrôle. Ou du moins, d'en avoir l'air, car l'autre mage était le seul à oser vraiment pour l'instant.

Mais Natsu, fort des caresses fraiches comme le printemps qu'il recevait, finit par lui aussi jouer avec le corps de son adversaire. Car c'était un champ de bataille désormais et les armes – les mains de feu ou de glace parcouraient les tranchées et les vallées à vitesse grand V. Natsu ressentait le besoin de s'imprégner du parfum de Gray, avec de plus en plus d'ardeur, et il passa son nez luisant sur le torse de l'autre mage, finit par mordiller gentiment sa peau mais ne descendit pas plus loin.

Gray quant à lui, s'attaquait avec passion au dos de Natsu et s'évertuait à l'enlacer de tout son poids, pour le sentir encore plus proche de lui.

Un instant, il crut entendre de nouveau les grandes basses percuter les murs… ceux du grenier, quand il avait découvert le journal intime d'Ange… Ces sortes de grands battements étranges. Et il se rendit compte, avec sourire, que c'étaient le cœur de Natsu qui s'emballait. Gray rit et Natsu n'y prêta que vaguement attention, puis finit par lui répondre en souriant lui aussi.

« Viens par là toi… » Gray renversa Natsu à son tour et s'accapara son corps quelques instants, avant d'écarter ses jambes, malgré la réticence de la tête à flammes.

« Doucement vieux pervers… »

« Ah, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de faire ça… »

« De faire quoi ? » Natsu était vraiment dans l'ignorance de ce que Gray préparait alors.

« Il y a des choses dont il faut que l'on discute maintenant… » Fit malicieusement Gray.

« Eh, tu crois pas qu'on a assez parlé pour aujourd'hui ? »

Gray plaça une main sur le ventre de Natsu et regarda un moment le sexe déjà bien excité de son partenaire.

« Alors tu préfères que je parle à ton… comment tu l'appelles ? »

« Ahaha, il n'a pas de nom ! Pourquoi il en aurait un ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu serais capable de lui en donner un… Voyons, pourquoi pas… Moloch ? Comment cette crevette ! Tu te souv… ? » Et Gray s'étouffa de rire, tentant de résister aux étranglements de Natsu »

« Idiot, en plus ça parle pas ! »

« Ah ? » Et Gray se jeta sur la chose précédemment citée et commença, au plus grand étonnement de Natsu, à la prendre en bouche avec avidité.

« Gray, t'es sérieux » Puis, devant l'absence de réponse, Natsu se laissa faire, incertain et en même temps transporté vers le plaisir, déposant sa tête contre le lit.

Le mage de glace commençait à lécher doucement le haut du membre de Natsu, le sentant réagir vivement, se contractant dans sa bouche, puis il se baissa pour aspirer un maximum du phénomène, sans parvenir à l'atteindre tout à fait, et commença à pomper avec ardeur, relancé par les gémissements de plus en plus incontrôlés du dragon slayer à bout de force.

« Ah putain Gray… »

« Ahah, tu as intérêt à me faire ça plus tard… » Fit Gray, relevant sa tête.

« C'est tellement bizarre… et agréable »

« Ça risque de l'être encore plus après »

Gray intensifia ses allers-retours sur Natsu, commençant même à jouer avec le torse en pleine perdition, se contractant à tout bout de champ sous les assauts. Bientôt, la salamandre en furie, parcourant des doigts le dos de son amant en le rayant de tout part, finit par se sentir délirer.

« Ah… C'est trop bon… Attends, je crois que je viens… »

Gray continua d'aspirer avec désir l'incandescence de son mage de feu avant s'appuyer sur le lit pour tenter de prendre tout l'appareil en bouche, jusqu'à la base et de s'arrêter là. Natsu cria, à bout de force, gigotant par instants, sentant qu'il allait tout lâcher.

« Attends, vire-toi de là ! »

Mais Gray ne bougea pas, il pressa tout juste un peu plus le sexe de Natsu dans sa bouche et le début de sa gorge, avant de ressentir que l'autre mage perdait tous ses moyens, cirant de plus belle d'un plaisir jamais éprouvé.

Il sentit ce moment arriver, la chaleur au ventre, la sueur aux yeux, ce moment de rêve qu'il avait fantasmé tellement de fois, devenir réel, même trop réel, et surprenant, puisque le sperme de Natsu se déversa par saccades au fond de sa bouche – et ce n'étaient pas de simples jets de pistolets à eau ou de la rosée, c'était beaucoup plus organique – aussi, Gray se retira et avala avec difficulté le tout, l'amertume le gagna.

« Wow… ça va ? Pourquoi t'as avalé comme ça ? » Natsu semblait inquiet, mais le plaisir prenait une domination sans vergogne sur lui.

« Parce que je rêvais de te le faire… » Gray se sentait tellement bien…

« Mais… t'es pas dégoûté ? Je veux dire... c'est bon ? »

« A toi de voir… » Et Gray se rapprocha du mage de feu, la bouche encore marqué par le goût et les odeurs de la semence de Natsu et commença un baiser des plus fougueux.

Natsu sentit le goût étrange et tenace en embrassant Gray, intrigué, puis révulsé, et enfin de nouveau intrigué, il participa aux suites avec autant de folie que Gray.

« C'est bizarre, mais c'est pas dégueu. »

« Tu sais dire que ça ! _Bizarre_ !_ »_

Gray sourit et se plaça sur le dos.

« T'es déjà fatigué ? »

« Non, je te veux… Approche ton machin de mon entrée et fais-moi mal ! » Gray avait l'air transformé par la chaleur, au grand plaisir de Natsu.

« J'aime cette mentalité » Dit-il, rejoignant Gray et commençant à caresser les cuisses de ce dernier.

Peu à peu, il reprenait déjà de la vigueur et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le désir lui revienne, malgré son orgasme tout récent.

Gray regardait, intrigué, le mage de flammes faire quelques gestes d'une assez grande sûreté :

Curieusement, Natsu semblait avoir compris de quoi il s'agissait, et même, il n'eut pas trop de soucis pour trouver le fameux endroit… La facilité des choses rendait Gray perplexe.

« Eh ? Je veux pas te couper dans ton élan, bel étalon, mais t'es sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais ? »

« Pas de problème, Kanna m'a raconté. »

« Elle t'a quoi ? » Gray faillit s'étouffer.

« C'était une de ses histoires quand elle était ivre, pendant la soirée, elle a raconté comment deux hommes pouvaient faire l'amour, à leur façon quoi »

« Oh, je vois… Cette fille a définitivement des relations douteuses » Remarqua Gray, amusé.

« Il n'y a rien de douteux » Fit, plein désir le jeune mage embrasé.

Gray sentit que Natsu allait le pénétrer aussitôt, comme pris d'une soudaine confiance en lui.

« Eh, attends ! Vu la taille de ton engin, je préférais que tu nous trouves du gel… » Fit Gray, soudain regagné par l'inquiétude.

« Oh, pour que ça soit moins douloureux ? Le truc que Wendy voulait nous offrir l'autre fois ? »

« Ouais, entre autre, et plus facile aussi… Et oui, tu était tellement génial quand tu es parti en disant que t'aimais pas en manger, haha... »

« Te moque pas toi ! » S'écria Natsu, contrôlant comme il pouvait les contractions de Gray sous son étreinte ; il se tordait littéralement de rire.

« C'est ta première fois ? » Fit Natsu, plus sérieux.

« Avec un mec, oui… » Gray souriait toujours un peu.

« Mais… les filles ne font pas ce que je fais là ? »

...

« Ah non mon grand, là tu vas faire un truc que les filles sont pas captables de faire sans aide… »

Natsu semblait visualiser des films assez techniques dans sa tête, avant de se dire que oui, effectivement, les filles n'avaient pas d'engins de la sorte.

« Je me disais aussi, elles peuvent pas... »

« Tu me rassure l'allumette… » Gray posa sa tête contre le lit, avant de regarder un peu perdu un tiroir dans un coin.

« Eh, tu l'as vu toi aussi, y'a quoi dedans à ton avis ? »

« Ouvre, c'est sûrement ce qu'on cherche… »

Natsu se leva, nu comme un vers, et s'empressa de fouiller avec une curiosité maladive le contenu du-dit tiroir, avant d'en sortir une grande paire de gants en cuir noir.

« Non, cherche plutôt des petits flacons blancs… » Gray ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'il ya avait d'autre dans le meuble.

« Oh, j'ai un gel ici ! »

« Parfait, apporte, mon grand ! »

« Eh, tu crois pas que je devrais me protéger… » Natsu sortit également un petit truc machin bidule en plastique.

« Oh… Ah, t'a raison, j'avais oublié… Avec les saloperies qui trainent dans Magnolia… »

« C'est toi qui couche avec tout le monde aussi… » Natsu rejoignit son mage de glace avec les nouveaux objets en main.

« Même pas vrai ! Attends, je vais te le mettre » Et Gray aida le dragon slayer à se dépatouiller avec le morceau de truc machin mou.

« Oh… je suis déjà excité à cause de toi… »

« Tant mieux… maintenant, passe ça sur ton engin et hésite pas à m'en mettre à l'intérieur »

« Oh… mais ça devient compliqué… » Natsu fut comme freiné.

« Mais non, y'a rien de plus simple, je te guide si tu veux »

Natsu observa un instant le gel qu'il tenait entre ses mains toutes tremblantes et il fit sortir une petite pâte transparente à mesure qu'il faisait pression sur la base du tube. C'était assez connoté comme utilisation...

« Je cois que j'ai compris… » Natsu passa rapidement ses doigts imbibés de gel et pénétra l'intimité de Gray avec deux doigts – celui-ci fit un mouvement de recul et une petite grimace – avant de s'approcher encore d'avantage, avec ardeur, voulant ressentir encore plus de choses.

« Bon, tes prêt ? » Demanda Gray, massant Natsu avec ses deux mains »

« C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça plutôt. Détend-toi, on dirait que t'as mal digéré un truc… »

Gray rit un peu et puis, plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de son dragon slayer, il prit une mine passionnée.

« Viens. »

Natsu sourit aussi et pressa son gland imposant contre Gray, sentant des résistances venir, il patienta un peu. Gray était assez décontracté, au bord de tomber dans les pommes sous le bonheur, mais il souffrait un peu de la taille de l'autre mage. Ce dernier, impatient, pressa avec plus de force son membre et il finit par glisser avec presque naturel l'antre de Gray qui gémit profondément.

« Ah… C'est tellement chaud en toi… » Natsu avait fermé les yeux quelques secondes, avant de venir embrasser Gray lascivement dans son cou.

« Je t'aime l'allu… »

« Je crois bien que je t'aime… mon grand » Natsu fit un clin d'œil à Gray.

« T'es vraiment en moi maintenant… » Gray n'en pouvait plus, en même temps sous la douleur et le plaisir que leur union faisait enfin à son corps.

Natsu commença à bouger lentement ses hanches musclées pour faire avancer et reculer par intermittences son sexe de plus en plus dur. Gray gémissait profondément à chaque nouvel assaut, et à un moment, finit par se rendre compte du bruit qu'il faisait et mit une main devant sa bouche. Natsu la retira vivement, montrant à Gray un petit panneau sur le côté : _Murs insonorisés, amusez-vous tant que vous voulez ! _Agrémenté d'un petit cœur.

Gray, reprit d'une fougue sans limite, finit par gémir de plus en plus fort, sous les coups de plus en plus puissants de Natsu, qui ne se contentait pas de frapper fort, mais aussi d'aller dans des petits recoins encore inconnus à Gray. Bien vite, le mage de glace sentit le sexe de son partenaire toucher une zone très sensible qui fit aussitôt tout fondre en lui.

« Ah ! Attends ! Là ! C'est très bizarre ! »

« Je prends note ! »

Natsu continua ses mouvements, s'assurant de frapper toujours le même point sensible et finit par sentir tout le corps de Gray se contracter et des jets ardents de semence lui couvrir le corps, dans un grand cri de plaisir.

« Ah, je crois que je viens aussi… »

« Retire-toi ! » Gray, à peine remis de son orgasme, débarrassa Natsu du préservatif et alla de nouveau prendre tout l'attirail de Natsu en bouche, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci qui prit ses cheveux noirs pour le guider.

Bientôt, de nouveaux jets allèrent se perdre dans le corps du mage de glace.

* * *

Les deux mages étaient étendus sur le dos, arborant des couleurs vives et sifflotant tellement ils respiraient vite et profondément.

Le lit était devenu une ruine après les combats, encore taché par endroits et surtout, humide de la sueur des deux âmes en fougue. Leurs corps luisants étaient recroquevillés sur les couvertures chaudes et ils s'offraient un instant au silence de la chambre noire. Les bougies s'étaient presque toutes éteintes dans l'agitation et les mots manquaient pour décrire les couleurs qui se peignaient sur les beaux murs sombres du lieu. Natsu et Gray étaient dans une sorte d'autre dimension, dénuée de pesanteur.

« Dire que j'ai attendu tout ce temps pour connaître ça… »

« C'était largement ma meilleure expérience » Fit Gray, encore sous le choc.

« Ah ? Vraiment ? » Natsu arborait un sourire confiant.

« Ouais… Même si j'ai du faire ça deux fois, peut-être… Il n'y a rien pour t'égaler...

« C'est le _peut-être_ qui me dérange, ahah… Merci » Natsu déposa sa tête livide sur le torse pâle de son amant.

« Tu es tellement… toi au lit, comme en combat… »

« J'aime t'entendre dire ça… »

Silence.

« Dis… Tu penses que ça va trop vite ? » Demanda Gray, plus intrigué qu'autre chose.

« Absolument pas… » Et Natsu vint embrasser l'autre mage.

« Dire que je te voyais comme un ado retardé y'a pas si longtemps… »

« Dire que je te voyais comme un crâneur sans cœur y'a pas si longtemps » Répliqua Natsu, fier de sa répartie.

« Ah, c'est pas la peine de me renvoyer la balle, je sais déjà assez bien mes défauts »

Natsu se coucha finalement sous les draps avec Gray, pour la première fois il était avec lui dans un lit, sans gêne, sans crainte, il voulait juste l'avoir contre lui, et chaque sensation était nouvelle.

« Je t'aime… » Murmura-t-il dans la nuit.

Gray, sentant qu'ils s'endormaient, finit par être piqué par une question :

« Eh, comment elle s'appelle cette chambre en fait ? …Natsu ? »

« … _La chambre des amants en furie…_ça t'étonne ? »

« Ahah, non… Gray fermait les yeux sur le visage épuisé de son dragon slayer. Je t'aime Natsu… »

Le sommeil est paisible dans les bras d'un autre.

* * *

_Ecouter Message personnel (Françoise Hardy)_

Ce pouvait être l'été comme le printemps, il faisait une douce chaleur et les mages étaient assemblés au bord de l'eau, contemplant la mer ou jouant au volley, au tennis au terrain à côté, préparant à manger ou encore à se baigner.

Quelque part, la chevelure rougeoyante d'une femme qui regardait la mère, caressant le sable de sa nouvelle main, redécouvrant des sensations, presque comme avant, savourant chaque grain avec ses ongles, se laissant envahir par le flot répétitif des vagues.

Plus loin une blonde au regard neuf et une brune aux lunettes fines échangeaient paisiblement des mots doux, un peu hésitantes, ne sachant quoi faire mais paisibles, loin de toute tristesse.

Et sur une petite serviette rouge, au milieu de tous les autres, dans une intimité tranquille, les deux éternels mages se murmuraient des mots.

Le soleil étincelant, les herbes fines, les cercles des vagues autour d'eux, l'harmonie était une aurore circulaire qui ne faisait que s'amplifier. Ils étaient là, acceptés par tous, acceptés d'eux-mêmes aussi, partageant tout ce qu'ils ressentaient du présent.

Quelque part dans leur cœur, un battement étrange, pour tout faire recommencer.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**OOO**

Voilà donc la fin de cette première fanfic qui aura prit une ampleur assez inattendue… Et finalement, je l'ai terminé en 8 jours… (Soit en gros une trentaine d'heures)

Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai été moi-même surpris de la tournure des évènements… Donc cette grande histoire est autant totalement improvisée au départ que préparée vers la fin ! Le but était de se faire raccorder tous les mystères… Pas évident !

Mais non ! Le meilleur vraiment c'est les lecteurs, et surtout les trois fidèles qui m'ont suivis depuis les débuts. Yami Ni Hikari, FireIce Fairy et Arthémysia, encore merci !

Merci également à Ennui Mortel ;)

Je suis toujours en Roumanie d'ailleurs, dans mon lit à écrire cette fin et je pense déjà à la prochaine histoire. Elle sera en anglais très certainement (dsl à ceux qui lisent pas).

Je souhaite à tous ceux qui lisent ces lignes de super vacances (pour ceux qui en ont) et de profiter du temps pour écrire et lire… ce site est magique rien de que pour ça !

A plus les fans de Fairy Tail (et de yaoi pourquoi pas XD )


End file.
